


【MNPO】河广

by Marburry93



Category: Block B, Winner (Band)
Genre: Fanfiction, M/M, MNPO, MinPyo - Freeform, RPS - Freeform, 土猪
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 83,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25690333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marburry93/pseuds/Marburry93
Summary: 谁谓河广，一苇杭之。——《诗经·卫风》1927年，南京国民政府成立，开启了一段民国史上的黄金盛世。前实业总长之子表志勋就在这时遇到了银行巨贾宋旻浩。1937年11月20日，国民政府迁都重庆，黄金十年结束了。
Relationships: Song Minho | Mino/Pyo Jihoon | P.O
Comments: 12
Kudos: 14





	1. 第一章

**Author's Note:**

> 宋旻浩 X 表志勋  
> 民国AU，胡编乱造  
> 不要上升历史观，更不要上升真人

一

表志勋跪在灵堂里，透过火盆里跳跃着吞噬了黄色纸钱的火焰看到后面黑色的棺木。父亲的遗像立在上方，一双带着温和笑意的眼睛注视着哭倒了一片的表家上下。  
刚刚出去的管家昌叔此刻轻手轻脚地回来了，他哈腰曲背地站在一边，说：“大少爷，禹……少爷在外面。”  
表志勋的肩膀轻颤了一下。而后，他听见兄长的声音在从自己的右边传来。  
“泰云来了？”  
昌叔愣了一下，回道：“不是禹大少，是……“他话没说完。  
表家长子表若乾一个严峻的眼神丢过去：“禹智皓？他来做什么？“  
昌叔的头又低了低：“说是，忧心三少爷，想来看一看。”  
“让他走。”表若乾冰冷地说。  
“是。”昌叔应道。  
可这时，表志勋却哽咽着喊了一声：“大哥。”  
表若乾并不看他：“他没有资格进来。“  
表志勋瑟缩了一下，道：“那我出去——”  
“你敢。”表若乾没等弟弟的话说完就呵斥道，继而拿眼睛瞧向一动不动站在原处的昌叔，“还不去把他轰走！”  
“大哥。”这回，是跪在表若乾另一边的人开了口，声音平和但严厉，“父亲还看着呢。”  
表若乾便怔了一下，只听她直接越过了自己，跟表志勋说话。  
“你速速回来。”  
表志勋低低说了一声：“谢谢二姐。”便抹了把眼角，撩起素色孝衣的下摆，想要站起来。谁知因为跪久了，竟打了一个软，好在昌叔眼色好，快步上前扶了他一把。  
“三少爷当心。”  
表志勋感激地看了他一眼，稍稍稳住了双腿，又朝表若乾和表文瑾欠了欠身子，这才举步朝灵堂外走去。转身的当儿，他听见大哥又像是警告般地说：“即便如此，明天他也休想踏进这里半步。”  
这一回，二姐并未再替他说话。

表志勋想，禹智皓自然是知道自己绝无可能在次日正式作为吊丧者，跟禹家其他人一同来礼祭，所以才会在守灵夜前来。兄长口中的“泰云”——禹家大少爷，一向不拿自己这个同父异母的弟弟当手足，禹智皓在禹家的地位，说好听了是不受宠的庶子，说难听了便是禹总司令和一个堂子里的女人生下的野种。  
禹智皓对母亲的印象已经很模糊了。他五岁那年被司令领回家，年老的家仆总说，是大太太人好，才容他在公馆里长大。也正因为如此，禹智皓打小便会看周围人的脸色，饶是顶着一个响当当的姓氏，也不曾胆敢把自己当作司令的儿子看。  
而碍着大太太的缘故，也没有把他当做禹家的少爷。  
只有一个表志勋，自小就会用黏乎乎的声音唤他“表哥”。

“表哥——”  
就像此时，从灵堂里出来走到前院的表志勋这么轻轻地喊道。  
禹智皓快步迎上，此刻身边没有旁的人，他便一把握住表志勋冰凉的手。  
“你还好吗？”  
然而话一出口便后悔了。父亲被暗杀，尸首刚从警察厅带回来。但又逢新政府成立，城中所有丧事被要求从简操办，一切都在匆忙慌张中进行。面对这些，自从生活优渥、无拘无束的小少爷，怎么可能好呢？  
然而，表志勋虽苍白着一张脸，但仍是克制地点了点头：“我还好。”  
远处飘来女眷的哭声，禹智皓刚刚就听见了，眼前的人分明也肿着一双眼睛。又思及表先生在时对自己的种种照拂，不由也哽咽了起来：“可惜我这身份不能……你明儿替我上一炷香罢。”  
表志勋听他有了哭腔，自己也再次红了眼眶。  
禹智皓见不得他如此，连忙安慰道：“我看通缉令已经贴得满城都是，报章也见了，定是能捉他归案的。”  
表志勋又努力点了点头。  
之后，禹智皓不知该再说什么，只好把表志勋的手握得更紧，想要以此告诉他，你还有我。过了一会儿，昌叔从远处走来，禹智皓便松开了手。在表志勋瞬间惊慌的神色下，他拍了拍小少爷的胳膊：“许是催你回去了。”  
表志勋回头看了一眼，又望向禹智皓，低声说好。  
于是，未等走近的昌叔开口，表志勋便转身往灵堂走。禹智皓站在原处看着他的背影消失，也迈着沉重的步子离开了。

守灵一夜后，次日便是堂祭。  
丧事礼仪自然由表家长子表若乾主持。表家本是名门望族，过世的表时清又是前实业总长，名下大小企业遍布华东地区，因此虽然仪式从简，但前来礼祭的人却从清晨开始便络绎不绝。  
表志勋一边帮着兄长答礼、上香、送客，一边帮姐姐照顾着的一直在流泪的母亲，正午过后，精神和体力都已有些不支。表若乾见弟弟面色泛红，此时又刚送走一批来宾，正想叫他去歇一歇，又听外面的来通传，说是盐业银行的宋先生来了。  
表若乾立即整了整仪容，看向弟弟露出茫然的表情时，解释道：“宋旻浩。新上任的总管理处稽核，派来南京做分行经理和常务董事。”  
表志勋心下明了，是往后要经常打交道的人，便重新打起精神，准备好给来者递香。本是惯常的流程，但是当宋旻浩进入灵堂的时候，表志勋却稍愣了一下。  
——盐业银行的总稽核，竟是如此年轻的人吗？  
然而这个念头只在脑海里一闪而过。听得赞礼生道“一上香”后，赶忙上前一步，把线香递到这位宋先生手里。他的左腕系着黑纱。对方接过时，与他眼神交汇了一下，神色肃穆地冲他点了点头。  
宋旻浩向灵位作揖后把香插于香炉，表家三人答礼。

“若乾兄节哀。”宋旻浩对表若乾说道。  
他的声音年轻但低沉，惹得表志勋又不由自主地看了他一眼。没想到他也正看向自己，再一次四目交接。表志勋连忙低下头，而宋旻浩则沉着地把目光转回他的兄长。  
表若乾介绍道：“这是家母。这是舍妹文瑾，舍弟志勋。”  
宋旻浩朝表夫人鞠了一躬，又与表若乾寒暄了几句。  
表志勋听出来，这位宋先生刚来南京不足一个月，由于家中的燕和轮船公司一直与盐业银行有业务往来，所以大哥已经同他见过一次面。原本还与父亲安排了一次会面，只是不想飞来横祸……想到此处，表志勋又感到巨大的痛楚袭来，酸涩感从喉间涌至鼻头，可又不想在吊丧者面前哭出来，只得轻嗯了一声，想要把眼泪压下去。  
不想宋旻浩竟注意到了他的反应，再次看向他，道：“三少爷也请节哀。”  
表志勋这下无可回避地直直看进他隐有忧色的眉眼之间，不知为何心里一滞，哑着嗓子道：“谢谢宋先生。”  
宋旻浩又看了他一会儿，然后伸手从西装内里掏出一方手帕，递到表志勋的面前。  
表志勋愣怔一下，自己并没有哭，他这是何意？可刚要拒绝，却听对方说道：“忙了一上午，这四月天倒也热起来了。“  
表志勋这才反应过来，下意识抬起手背擦过额头，原来已经出了一层薄汗。  
而宋旻浩的手帕仍递在眼前：“擦一擦吧。”  
表志勋慌忙双手接过，道：“谢，谢谢。”可待那柔软的丝绢质地落于掌心时，表志勋又忽然觉得不妥，但不待他再说什么，宋旻浩再次把目光移开，落回表若乾的脸上。  
“如果有什么需要帮忙，请若乾兄一定告知。”宋旻浩道，“在下在警察厅也有熟人，通缉凶手一事，可以替若乾兄打听。”  
表志勋手里握着手帕，不知道是错觉还是什么，这一整天下来，类似的话听了数遍，大多让他觉得仅仅是客套，可听这位此前并不认识的宋先生说，却感受到说不出的真挚。  
表若乾听后，自然也是一番感谢。  
之后，宋旻浩又安慰了几句，便说了不继续打扰告辞了。表若乾便遣了昌叔送他离开。  
一直到离开灵堂，宋旻浩没有再看表志勋，也没有提起自己的手帕。

“那这个怎么办？”表志勋问道。  
表若乾倒是不当一回事：“一条帕子而已，宋先生怎么会在意，兴许就不要了。”  
表志勋心下放松了几分，这才真的用它擦了擦额头，可放下来之后才发现，展开的手帕一角，竟有一个用丝线绣成的小小的“旻”字。于是心头又是一紧，这怕是并非什么说丢就丢的“帕子而已”。  
当他正要再跟兄长说时，又有吊丧者来了。表志勋便赶紧把手帕塞进孝衣的袖子里，决定等之后洗过，再自己想办法还给宋先生好了。

堂祭结束后，就是起灵、出殡。如今的丧葬礼俗在城市里越来越呈现革新之风，公墓制的推行颇有成效。而表家行事又向来西化，在传统习俗上并不保守。几天后，一代实业家表时清便下葬于太平门外紫金山脚下的公墓。  
墓志铭是表志勋此前花了一整夜写的，耗尽了他的心力。他是国立中央大学文学院毕业的，一直以文才见长，但一篇寥寥百字的墓志铭却反复删改，一方面生怕自己概括不好父亲的一生，一方面又为父亲在未完成自己的实业理想的情况下以这种方式离世而悲痛。  
悲剧发生之前，谁能想到素日里连个仇家都没有的表时清会被自己任用多年的司机枪杀？

而这个司机现在竟仍然在逃，表家上下连他杀表时清的原因都不知道。  
表志勋和母亲、兄长、姐姐能做的，便只有等。只有等到司机被逮捕，才能知道究竟是他与表时清发生了矛盾不和，还是受人指使？若是受人指使，又是受何人指使，所图为何？

然而，在凶手尚未被抓获之前，表志勋就病倒了。失去父亲的痛苦，反复去警察厅要尸首的交涉，加上治丧期间的劳碌，让一向身体康健的他也受不住了。连续低烧不退，也吃不进东西，稍微喝点稀粥也会吐出来。待禹智皓在表文瑾的帮助下进来看他时，便看到表志勋原先圆润的腮帮子都凹陷了下去。  
禹智皓心疼得摸着他的脸，一张口就有了哽咽之声。  
表志勋现下倒也过了最难受的时候，他虽然虚弱，但也能对禹智皓牵出一个安抚的笑：“表哥怎么越大越好哭了？”  
禹智皓吸了下鼻子，道：“你快好起来，我便不哭了。”  
表志勋点点头，问：“那日大哥跟泰云哥说，希望借舅舅的关系也帮着找那司机，不知道舅舅那里有没有消息。”问的是禹智皓的父亲，他因为人在武汉没能赶回来吊唁。  
禹智皓愣了愣，道：“这我倒不知道，他也不会跟我说，你若不放心，我今天回去也试着给司令打个电话。”  
表志勋一听，便赶紧说：“我也没什么不放心。”  
禹智皓知道，他是怕禹泰云若是没跟司令说，而自己去跟司令说了，回头弄不好禹泰云会来找自己麻烦。禹智皓看着他总为自己考虑的模样，心里一暖，可鼻子又有点发酸似的，连忙不去看他，想要转移个话题。视线忽然落在床头柜上，只见一块叠得方方正正的素色手帕放在台灯下，朝上的一面角落处绣着一个“旻”字。  
“这是谁的手帕？”他好奇地问。  
表志勋偏过头，看到那方已经洗好快小半个月的手帕，说：“哦对了，表哥你帮我一个忙吧。”  
“什么忙？”  
“帮我把这个送还给盐业银行的总稽核，宋旻浩先生。”

未完待续


	2. 第二章

二

所谓病来如山倒，病去如抽丝。即便烧退了，表志勋仍然被二姐文瑾说脚步虚浮还需休养，只能一天大半的时间都卧在床上。这便导致了大哥身上的担子更重了。除了继续三天两头地跑警察厅，还要兼顾因为父亲的忽然离世而乱做一团的家中产业，其中数燕和轮船公司和燕和纱厂最为要紧。  
表志勋有心帮他分担，可这伤风简直像是和他对着干似的，他越是心急，身体越是迟迟好不利索。而偏生在此时，纱厂传来了几个商股撤资的消息。表若乾本是想瞒着弟弟的，但不想还是被表志勋套出话来——他天生在这方面就敏锐得很。  
得知此事，表志勋自然更是休养不下去了。  
纱厂本来就在一个关键时刻。去年夏天江浙一带发的洪水让棉花失收，纱厂一整年亏损了近40万元，当时便已经有了股东撤股和招股困难的危机。而度过危机的唯一原因，表志勋清楚，全都是父亲的面子，纱厂才争取来了复苏的时间。而如今父亲去世了，纱厂的盈利也并没有明显起色，撤股的局面再现也不难理解。只是那样一来，祖父辛辛苦苦建立、父亲勤勤恳恳维护的燕和纱厂，就要滑向破产的边缘了。

表志勋急得又是一通咳嗽，表若乾连忙又是递水又是拍背。面对这个比自己小九岁的弟弟，表大公子除了不喜欢他跟舅舅家那个名不正言不顺的小子过分亲近，大多数时候都是又宠又疼。加上他近一两年来跟着父亲和自己进入家业，也表现出不俗的经商才干，更是要被捧在手心里的。  
现下，见他病中还操心着纱厂的困境，表若乾心疼不已，直安慰道：“你别急，我过几日就亲自去趟上海，拜访几位股东，向他们担保纱厂之后一定能有起色，希望他们能改变主意。”  
表志勋却摇了摇头。他已经抿了几口水，湿润了干涩的嗓子，也顺便稳定了心绪。他开口对兄长说：“你拿什么跟他们担保？近几年的情况你又不是不晓得，除了受去年发洪的影响，棉纱市场已经萎缩得厉害，又有外资企业进来，盈利早就开始走低了。燕和的主要问题在管理，在战线太长，如果不从这一层开始改革，股东们是看不到有希望的盈利趋势的。”  
表若乾一脸严肃地听着弟弟的分析，不由自主地频频点头。  
“这是理性层面。而从情谊上看……”表志勋顿了顿，继续道，“父亲刚去世，他们就提出要撤资，丝毫不顾父亲过去的情面。这样的人，便是你去求了，一来是没用，二来也是不值得。”  
“那我们要怎么办？”表若乾问道。  
表志勋轻轻叹了一口气，闭上了眼睛，缓缓道：“容我想想。”  
房间一时安静了下来。表若乾看着弟弟一番话下来又有些虚弱无力的样子，心下生出一种羞愧来。

表志勋原本并不想要涉足实业的，他更适合生活在大学校园里，继续深造，然后得个教职，与文学而不是银元打交道。只是父亲年纪大了，渐渐力不从心，表志勋完全是秉着给父亲和大哥帮忙的心思，才在毕业后进入公司的。  
表若乾起初想的是，等自己完全上手了，就让志勋回到中大读他喜欢的书、做他感兴趣的学问。可没想，自己在工作上对他的依靠竟越发大了，如今父亲又意外离世，名下的大小企业都要经历一个过渡交接阶段，放志勋回象牙塔的日子更是遥遥无期。

身后忽然传来脚步声，表若乾从胡思乱想中回过神，扭头看向房间门口，只见昌叔正提着大包小包的东西站在那儿。  
“你买东西了？”表若乾朝表志勋问道。  
表志勋睁开眼，一脸疑惑：“什么？”  
昌叔连忙说道：“是有人送给三少爷的。”  
表若乾皱起眉：“什么人？”  
昌叔道：“是盐业银行的那位宋先生遣了人来。”  
表若乾吃了一惊，一下站起身来。  
昌叔知道他的意思，道：“放下东西就走了。留了话，说祝三少爷早日康复。”他说完，便把东西放在房间里的紫木桌子上。表若乾给了他一个眼神，他便拆开了这几个大大小小纸包。

是一看便知上等的燕窝、鹿茸、红参之类的补品。这些东西无论是表若乾，还是表志勋，甚至是昌叔见了，都不会大惊小怪，但表若乾还是有些意外地看向斜靠在床上的弟弟。  
“他怎么知道你病了？”  
表志勋心里也是有几分诧异的，但面上还是镇静地回道：“我前日叫人把他那块手帕还了回去，许是那人多嘴，说了我生病的事。”他不敢告诉兄长是禹智皓做的，便含糊地一带而过。  
表若乾道：“改日等你病好了，得去谢谢他。”  
表志勋点头：“自然。”心下又有几分后悔，觉得宋旻浩如此周到，倒显得自己没有亲自去送还手帕有些失礼了。  
于是，又过了三五日，他终于恢复了精气神，便琢磨着去给宋旻浩登门致谢。然而却发现不知道宋旻浩家住哪儿，问了哥哥，竟连他家电话也没有。于是还得通过业务上的关系，致电到了盐业银行的经理办公室。  
可却被经理秘书告知，宋先生去天津出差了。  
致谢的事只得暂时搁置。因为表志勋不日也踏上了去上海的行程。

表若乾本来是要同他一起去的，但是父亲生前替燕和轮船公司从美国收购的一艘的运输船在香港过海关时出了问题。兄弟二人商量了一下，觉得表志勋大病初愈不适合长途的舟车劳顿，便还是由表若乾去香港带回运输船，表志勋则就近去上海解决纱厂的问题。  
到了上海的表志勋其实也未见得轻松。这是他第一次出来独立办事，一开始免不了因为年龄、样貌而被怠慢。表志勋也不恼，不卑不亢地与各家银行、钱庄的管事对话，往往几个来回下来，就能让对方知道，表时清这个三儿子并不是养在家里中看不中用的公子哥。  
最后一日，表志勋与永丰钱庄的经理谈完了正事，四十多岁的经理见他神色疲惫，又思及他刚刚丧父，心下不免生出几分对晚辈的爱护，便叮嘱他回宁后要好好休息。临分别前，又忽然想到了什么，问：“志勋爱看戏吗？今晚共舞台有方兰轩的《洪洋洞》，我给你弄张票子，也好去放松放松。”  
这方兰轩是沪上著名的京剧女老生，表志勋虽不常看戏，但也经常在报章杂志上见过她的名字和照片。除了戏好，她人也貌美，是可以同现在许多电影明星一争版面的。这出《洪洋洞》虽不如她最出名的《文昭关》一样被人提起的次数多，但表志勋却也的确心生好奇。又想着反正自己是次日下午的火车票，今天稍晚一些休息也没关系，便一边感谢一边应下了。

从永丰钱庄出来后，表志勋回饭店略作休息，晚些时候便叫了一辆黄包车，送他去了共舞台。戏院外张贴着方兰轩的巨幅海报，海报下是人头攒动的观众和戏迷。表志勋在取票口报了名字，便拿到了一张二楼包厢的戏票。  
一步步上楼，掀开帘子，包厢里已有一人，听见身后的动静扭过头来，看向走进来的表志勋时，二人都是一愣——

“宋先生？”表志勋在回过神后脱口而出，“您不是在天津吗？”说完就瞬间觉得不妥，又急忙解释道：“我给您办公室打过电话，是您的秘书告诉我的。”  
宋旻浩倒是没显得被冒犯到，只是微笑着看他：“身子好了？”  
表志勋不知为何被他看着自己的目光弄得心里一颤，面上也有些发热，连忙道：“嗯，好了。”  
宋旻浩却仍是盯着他的脸，道：“我怎么瞧着还是没大好的样子。”  
表志勋不自觉地抬手摸了摸两边脸颊：“是真好了，可能只是这几天忙了些。”  
宋旻浩点点头，这才把目光移开，重新落在灯光通明的舞台上。  
表志勋迟疑了一下，走到厢内另一头落座，又忽然想到什么，扭头道：“宋先生送的红参燕窝都用了，不然现在未见得能好呢。”  
宋旻浩的反应倒不大，只淡淡地说：“那就好。”  
表志勋一时不知是否该继续说话，见宋旻浩也没有挑起话头的意思，便缩回到座位上。又过了一会儿，大幕拉开，京胡锣鼓声响起，戏开始了。

戏台上的方兰轩扮杨延昭，扮相极好，唱得抑扬顿挫、嗓宽韵厚，满座入迷，喝彩声不断。然而，戏未过半，表志勋却不合时宜地打了一个哈欠。他连忙捂住了嘴，下意识去瞧一旁的宋旻浩，但见他并未注意到自己，一门心思放在戏台上，又暗暗松了口气。  
对方兰轩的好奇是满足了，表志勋这才想起自己本不是个爱听戏的。小时候家中开堂会，他就总是随意听一耳朵，然后便溜出去干别的事。可惜现在溜不了了，包厢中若是陌生人也就罢了，偏偏是认识的人，要当着宋先生面溜出去，未免也太丢脸了。  
想到此处，表志勋又忍不住看向宋旻浩。  
当日在家中虽也近距离接触了，但却因为注意力在别处，并未能好好看一看这位兄长口中“年轻有为的金融业巨子”。现下，在戏院暖黄色的灯光下，表志勋干脆细细打量起宋旻浩的清俊英气的侧脸：他鼻梁高挺，下颌轮廓精致利落，眼睛生得尤其好看，眉宇之间有种凛然之气。  
他想起兄长告诉自己，在进入金融界前，宋旻浩是军界的人，在袁世凯的骑兵科学习过，还曾任华北督军参议。或许，这就是他与其他商人散发着不同气息的原因？除此之外，他此时聚精会神地倾听着“为国家那何曾半日闲空”的京剧唱段，不像表志勋，虽在很长一段时间里自诩是读书人，却欣赏不来最有艺术特色的国粹。  
表志勋忽然对他产生了莫大的好奇，他应该还未到三十岁，身上却有着好几种迥异的气质，但又都沉稳和谐地融合在一起，不由地让人对他的生活和经历生出种种遐想。  
忽然，这个气质独特的男人却转过身，表志勋才发觉自己或许已经盯着他看了太久，又失礼了。他紧张地张了张口，却连半句话都说不出来，窘迫极了。  
可宋旻浩却低笑出声：“三少爷，戏台在那边。”他朝前方摆一摆下巴。  
表志勋缩着肩膀，吐了下舌头，满脸的不好意思，这才重新坐正了身子，把注意力集中在了戏院前方的戏台上。

一出唱罢，掌声雷动。  
宋旻浩从座位上站起来鼓掌。表志勋也慌忙跟着站了起来。  
方兰轩谢了两次幕，才得以真正下台。

表志勋正低头想着该如何解释刚才的尴尬，只听宋旻浩的声音已经在近处响起。  
“三少爷觉得这戏如何？”  
表志勋抬起头，见宋旻浩已走近了两步，带着一脸似笑非笑的表情看着自己。  
下一刻，表志勋听见自己略显慌张的声音：“很好看。”  
“是么。”宋旻浩接着道。  
表志勋很难判断，他是否带了那么几分调侃。  
“宋先生是戏迷吗？”表志勋企图假装忘掉自己的失态。  
宋旻浩却没打算放过他：“看来三少爷不是。”  
表志勋到底还是年轻几岁脸皮薄，没到一个回合就败下阵来，但仍不死心地做最后的顽抗：“可见宋先生也没认真看戏，不然哪能发现……”  
“发现什么？”  
——一丝绯红终于是爬上了表志勋的面颊。  
宋旻浩又笑了起来，大抵是看到了自己想看的画面，听上去心情不错地转移了话题：“三少爷住哪儿？有人来接吗？”  
表志勋清了清嗓子，平复了心绪：“我是一人来的，住大华饭店。”  
宋旻浩显得有些惊讶地一挑眉毛，但继而又道：“戏刚散，车不容易找，我送三少爷回去吧。”  
“嗯？”这回轮到表志勋一愣。  
宋旻浩道：“我住霞飞路，去大华饭店倒也顺路。”  
表志勋又疑惑了一下，但随即就想，像宋旻浩这样的人，在上海有套房子也不算什么大事。他脑海还在琢磨着这个，宋旻浩却直接上来拍了拍他的胳膊。  
“走吧。”  
不由分说地，宋旻浩抬腿走出了包厢。表志勋来不及再说什么，只有跟上。  
于是出了戏院，就坐上了宋旻浩的车。

司机在被告知去大华饭店后也不多问，一脚油门就出去了。  
表志勋则端正地坐在车后座上，双手放在膝上，一副老实乖巧的样子。  
“三少爷来上海办事？”宋旻浩摇下窗户，点了一只烟夹在指间，随意地问道。  
表志勋点点头，并没有具体说是什么事。  
宋旻浩也没有追问，只道：“事办完了？”  
表志勋又点了点头。  
“怎么突然不说话了？”宋旻浩有些好笑地望着他。  
表志勋道：“宋先生太会说话，我一开口，显得嘴拙。”  
“噗嗤”一声，宋旻浩咧开嘴笑出声来。  
表志勋扭头看他，觉得他整张脸都更生动了。于是也放松了一点：“宋先生来上海做什么？”  
宋旻浩向窗外弹了弹烟灰，道：“不是特意来。就像你知道的，我之前去了天津，要回南京的，只是稍作停留。”  
表志勋“噢”了一声，下意识想要问他几时回南京，转念又想这问题显得太亲近，恐怕不太合适，于是就按下了。  
之后，宋旻浩也没再继续说话，只无言地抽着烟。就这么到了大华饭店，他同表志勋一道下了车。  
表志勋自是再次表达了感谢，说自从认识了宋先生，就总是受他照顾。宋旻浩微笑着说不过举手之劳罢了。

表志勋走进饭店大门，路过前台的时候，却被叫住了。  
“表先生，有您一封电报，南京来的。”  
表志勋走过去，心想自己明日就要回去了，这时来电报的做什么。然而，在看到电报上短短一行字的瞬间，就一下屏住了呼吸。  
电报上写：张春华自首，速回。  
——是二姐发来的。大哥人在香港一时半会儿回不去，家里男丁就只有自己了。

表志勋转头就冲出了饭店大门，远远看见宋旻浩的车停在路边，还未开走。  
“宋先生！”  
他不管不顾地跑过马路。  
“当心车！”宋旻浩从后窗探出头来，“你怎么了？”  
表志勋大口喘着气，求救般地望着他：“宋先生，您有办法送我回南京吗？”  
宋旻浩一愣：“现在？”  
“对，现在。”

未完待续


	3. 第三章

表志勋的双手绞在身前。他不自觉地咬住自己的下唇，看着宋旻浩半倚在前台处打电话。

宋旻浩一手举着听筒，一手搭在拨盘上，语气神色都是从容不迫的：“……嗯好，那我们这就过去，多谢你，汉卿。”之后他挂上电话，对表志勋说，“你先上去收拾行李，我们马上出发。”

表志勋的神情顿时松弛了一下，舒了一口气之后转身就往电梯间走。刚走了两步又回过身来，对着宋旻浩点了点头：“谢谢您，宋先生。”

宋旻浩微微一笑，道：“快去吧。我在这儿等你。”

表志勋的心忽然就安定了几分。他快步走进电梯，对电梯员说了一句：“三楼，谢谢。”便靠在了墙上，单手扶住起伏频率逐渐放缓的胸膛。

在刚看到那封电报的时候，表志勋的第一个反应是自己去火车站买最近一班去南京的车票，但是看了饭店提供的火车时刻表，却发现当日的最后一班车还有不到二十分钟就要出发了。他脑海中忽然闪过一道灵光，他知道沪宁铁路局的局长也是军人出身，或许……

他跑出门拦下了还未离开的宋旻浩。

宋旻浩听完他的请求，道：“我的确是认识孟局长，但是拦着一列车不让发车，之后要是查起来的话不太好交代。”

表志勋的心一下就沉了下去，又听得他继续说话。

“况且，车上人原本的行程要是因为一个人而耽误，这怕是不合适吧。”

于是，表志勋的脸也烧起来，一种混杂着羞愧的绝望感涌上心头——他并不愿宋旻浩把他想作是个喜欢随意利用特权的人。他把下唇咬得发白，正想着要如何才能把自己带离这个令他感到难堪的境地，可下一刻，宋旻浩又自己把他解救出来。

“但有别的办法，你放心。”

表志勋重新抬起头来，看见他沉静的眉眼里透着并无半点轻视。

宋旻浩说的办法，是私人飞机。

在去往西郊机场的路上，他对表志勋说：“算是我们运气好，汉卿正巧也在上海。”

表志勋没有反应，过了片刻又突然觉得好像不合适，便硬是挤出一个问题：“宋先生跟冯少将是朋友？”

宋旻浩道：“我在张大帅部做过提调。”

若放在平时，表志勋定要感叹宋旻浩惊人的交际圈和丰富的经历，可此时，他却只一耳进一耳出般失神地点点头。

在明确了自己能在天亮前赶回南京之后，他的心思便都围绕着杀害自己父亲的凶手打转了。他为什么要杀人，现在又为什么来自首？而在这么多天之中，他人在哪儿？是如何逃过警察厅的搜捕，平稳地度过了这么些天？

他想着，忽然感到落在腿上手背一热，低下头，只见宋旻浩竟伸出一只手覆住了自己。

“宋先生……”他不知不觉地开口，声音里竟流露出几分不自知的依赖。

宋旻浩轻轻摩挲了一下他微凉的手指，道：“虽然残忍，但你终是有一天要面对的。”

——他竟一眼看出表志勋内心深处最不安的地方。

即使葬礼结束了，警察厅也不知去了多少遍，但父亲被暗杀一事在表志勋的感知里，却一直没有实感。父亲自此就消失在自己的生活中，对他而言是相当难以面对的。可如今，他就要去见枪杀父亲的凶手了，那就意味着不得不撕碎他的自我麻痹，去直面父亲真的死了的事实。

“犯人伏法，表先生也能真正安息了。”宋旻浩的声线平稳温和。待表志勋不再不自觉地发抖，他收回了自己的手。

此后，包括二人一同坐上了飞机，宋旻浩都一直看似有一搭没一搭地与表志勋说话。问了他的年纪，问他是否自小在南京长大，又问他大学念的是什么科系。表志勋一一回了。他心里知道，宋旻浩这是在帮自己转移注意力，在安抚自己即将直面弑父凶手的恐惧。于是慢慢地，表志勋的脸上也恢复了血色。

而待飞机在明故宫机场落地后，表志勋已经能镇定如常地坐上自家司机来接的车，直接去往警察厅了。与宋旻浩告别时，他从行李箱里翻出纸笔，道：“虽说可以打去办公室，但承蒙宋先生如此相助，一定要登门拜访致谢才好。”

宋旻浩也没有拒绝，拿过钢笔，写下自己的住址和电话，再递回到表志勋的手中。

“祝一切顺利。”他说。

表志勋再次表达了感谢。二人各自上了车。

在警察厅，表志勋隔着扇窗见到自家多年的司机，也是杀害父亲的凶手。他努力控制自己颤抖的双手，手指紧紧抠在窗框内侧，看着那张熟悉的、曾经也亲切的面孔此时呈现出麻木与无动于衷的样子。

张春华并没有说明自己为何要杀死表时清。他只承认自己是凶手，面对警长其余的问题，一概不做回答。

在从审讯室押解往拘留所的路上，表文瑾挣脱拦住她的警察，冲了上去死死揪住张春华的衣领，质问他为何要如此恩将仇报。张春华的脖子被她的指甲划出一道血印子，但仍然面无表情，只字不提。

几天后，表若乾从风尘仆仆地从香港赶回来。表志勋告诉他，张春华的判决书已经拟好，由于当时在枪杀现场的证据完整，凶手本人也供认不讳，所以对其处以绞刑是必然的结果。然而由于他不肯吐露包括动机、枪支来源等其他任何一点信息，警察厅便向表家询问是否要继续调查，等一切前因后果都查明了再落实死刑。

表志勋和兄长、姐姐起初的观点都是等一切真相查明，可是却遭到了母亲的反应。

一向性情和顺的母亲说：“不必深究，到此为止。”表志勋不理解，可母亲却坚持，“难道还要让你父亲成为旁人茶余饭后的谈资吗？”

表志勋正要反驳，但表若乾却拦住了他。

表家长子似乎一下明白的母亲的用意：“如果要查，张春华那边继续不肯开口，那么就要从父亲生前的种种入手了。警察办事一向莽撞无序，难免要打扰到母亲。再者，案子一日不尘埃落定，表家一日就要被人议论，是要影响父亲留下来的生意的。”

——那难道就要让父亲死得不明不白的吗？

表志勋想要质问母亲和兄长，可是却被姐姐暗中按住了手腕。

表若乾补充道：“弄不好，连纱厂的转机也要错失了。”

表志勋吞下了到嘴边的话。

不日，张春华被处以绞刑。

一切看似都尘埃落定了。

燕和纱厂迎来了上海银团在财政方面的资助，这是上海金融界对表时清多年来对上海银行界给予诸多关心支持的回报。与此同时，永丰钱庄派来了一个从海外归国的年轻人，协助表家对纱厂原先的生产运营模式进行改革。

年轻人叫朴经。宾夕法尼亚大学毕业，曾在费城领导当地的华人商会，半年前回国进入永丰。表志勋曾在一次宴会上与他有过短暂的交谈，感到他如今虽身在银行业，但却对实业管理有自己一套独特的见解。因此，他去上海的目的，一时向银团要钱，二便是跟永丰钱庄要人。

表志勋说服了兄长放一部分权，让朴经拿位于扬州的一厂做样本实验，如果改革见到成效，再推广至其他各厂。

与此同时，燕和轮船公司从美国订购的运输船也顺利抵挡扬子码头，开始投入使用。一时间，因表时清离世而陷入混乱和停滞的表家产业重新步上了正轨。

忙得脚不离地的表志勋仍觉得自己忘了些什么，终于在一个休息日看到姐姐给母亲端去冰镇燕窝的时候想起来——

宋旻浩。

给自己递过手帕、送过补品，还在上海送自己回饭店，又在自己六神无主的时候向朋友借了私人飞机来帮助自己的宋旻浩。

反复说了要去登门致谢的，却从谷雨拖到了芒种。

表志勋想着择日不如撞日，翻出多日之前的记事本，对着上面如写字者本人一般清逸潇洒的字迹，来到了宋旻浩位于宁海路的别墅。

从外面看，别墅主体是一栋二层的小楼，但与如今流行的欧式洋楼不同，它采用了仿古式的歇山顶并覆以琉璃瓦片，院墙上还有多处漏窗。表志勋被管家领进大门后，沿着红、黑、白三种颜色的鹅卵石铺成的小径，穿过了宽敞的绿地庭院。

管家接过他带来的礼物，说宋先生在书房，请表少爷稍后片刻，容他上楼通传。管家离开后，表志勋便在这会客厅里四处打量，很快就被紫檀架子上的围屏吸引了目光。白绫子上是上好的苏绣，绣的画面是江帆楼阁。表志勋倾身凑近，越发觉得这楼阁下的江畔眼熟得紧。他看得入迷，以至于没有听到身后渐近的脚步声。

“喜欢这个？”玉石一般的声音蓦地响起。

表志勋一惊，连忙转身，只见宋旻浩一件白秋罗的衬衣，下面是宽松的棉麻裤子，情不自禁地咦了一声。

宋旻浩挑眉看他。

表志勋露出不好意思的笑来，道：“往日见宋先生都是正装，不知道宋先生还有这般放松自在的样子。”

宋旻浩道：“我倒是喜欢这样。成天都西服领带，岂不憋闷。”

表志勋附和：“也是。”顿了顿又调皮地歪头笑道，“宋先生这副模样怕是也没有多少人见过吧。”

宋旻浩看着他一副不知在得意什么的有趣神情，戏谑道：“所以三少爷突然造访，便是为了看宋某这副模样吗？”

表志勋闻言，果然被噎住了。心下暗自埋怨，往日里自己也算能言善辩，怎么一到宋旻浩面前就总赢不过他似的。

而宋旻浩则收敛起调笑的目光，抬抬下巴，指向紫檀架上的围屏，道：“三少爷看出什么来了？”

表志勋稍一回头又瞥了眼那屏上的苏绣，反问道：“这图案，莫不是明太祖建了一半的阅江楼？”

宋旻浩道：“三少爷好眼力。”

表志勋问：“阅江楼五百年来有记无楼，这绣之前的画稿难道是宋先生亲自想象画成的吗？”

宋旻浩笑而不答。

“真的吗？”表志勋的猜测得到验证，惊喜出声，“宋先生还会画画？”

宋旻浩轻描淡写地道：“闲来无事，画着玩罢了。”

表志勋再次转过身，仔细看那幅围屏，喃喃道：“宋先生可太谦虚了，我也是看过不少名家画稿的。这幅阅江楼且不说是宋先生凭空画就，即便是有实物可循，这其中细节能画至此，也属极难得的了。”

他毫不吝惜赞美，眼中闪着流光，语气里又是满满的真诚，任何人听了都是要觉得受用的。宋旻浩自然也不例外，但却不外露，只道：“三少爷此番，是为了赏画而来？”

表志勋随即站好，面对着宋旻浩正色道：“志勋是来道谢的。承蒙宋先生多次相助，实在无以为报。但志勋知道‘滴水之恩，当涌泉相报’的道理，来日宋先生若有任何用得到志勋或是表家的地方，志勋一定鼎力相助。”

宋旻浩看他忽然换上严肃正经的面孔，一时倒觉得有些陌生，但同时又觉得像小孩儿装大人的模样，便又打趣道：“那燕和纱厂需要贷款，三少爷何不把这一单给我盐业银行，反倒舍近求远，去找上海银团？”

表志勋没料到他会突然提起生意上的事，一下又尴尬起来，他可不能如实告知对方，因为觉得燕和轮船公司已经和盐业银行关联紧密了，如果纱厂也向他们贷款，就太被一家银行牵制，风险过大。于是，他只能支吾了一会儿，露出一个讨好般的笑，主动卖乖：“是我经验不足、考虑不周，宋先生大人大量，就不要与志勋计较了吧。”

——他又像个耍赖的小孩儿了。

“那这样。”表志勋又补充道，“我请宋先生吃饭，中央、都城、福昌，宋先生想去哪儿？都去也成。”

宋旻浩看着他比上次见时圆润不少的脸庞一会儿一个表情，毫不在意自己和人“交锋”中是否处于下风，而是能屈能伸、身段柔软，直在内心感叹，这表家三少爷，可真是个妙人。

未完待续


	4. 第四章

当宋旻浩出现在福昌饭店的时候，约他的人已经等在那儿了，一见到自己，便倏地一下站起身来。  
宋旻浩有一瞬间的怔忪。或许是因为他恰好立在水晶吊灯的正下方，因着光线，衬得他整个人莹莹折着光；又或许是因为他旁若无人地招手，笑容清爽干净地唤自己：“宋先生！”  
他走到表志勋的对面，对方见他拉开椅子落座后才复又坐下。宋旻浩看见穿着一件纺绸衬衣的表志勋，两只袖子微微卷起来，露出纤细的手腕，落在绛纱桌布上，竟如同那白礼瓷餐具一般的色泽。  
“新来了一位法国厨师，据说蜗牛做得尤其好。”表志勋把菜单推到宋旻浩的面前，“还说今天到了新鲜的松茸，作前菜的话可以配鹅肝。”他显然对食物有着极大的兴趣，一开口就滔滔不绝，“宋先生饮酒吗？我叫他们开一瓶白葡萄酒？”  
宋旻浩浅笑着冲他点头：“你做主便好。”  
于是，表志勋便捏着菜单的边缘，微微仰着头跟侍者点餐，他一副轻车熟路的样子，完全符合世人对于一个养尊处优的小少爷的想象。  
可在宋旻浩看来，又有几分不一样。  
比如，他熟悉西餐的礼仪和流程，但却在使用刀叉的时候一边用一边轻声地抱怨还是筷子用起来更舒服。再比如，他从小就对珍稀食材并不陌生，但每尝到一样食物的时候仍像小孩子般鼓着腮帮子，并发出真诚的赞美。  
他文雅却不优越，儒秀但仍然天真。  
而当这样一个人带着好奇心与想要了解一个人的渴望，向宋旻浩问出很多他一般而言并不愿意多谈的问题时，宋旻浩根本无法拒绝。

就这样，表志勋第一次从宋旻浩本人的口中，听到他的故事——  
生于北平，在东北度过了自己的少年时期，后去天津求学，毕业后曾弃笔从戎，但又因为觉得经济才是一个国家发展的命脉而转投金融业。他用平静的语调跟表志勋说起自己儿时记忆里的皇城和皇城里的人，如何从预备立宪到被禁锢在紫禁城里；当日借他飞机的冯汉卿是他在东北一同长大的伙伴，那架飞机甚至是全中国第一架私人飞机；在南开大学念书时，一腔热血响应五四运动，谁料想过了几年又回到“东北王”手下做事……  
表志勋终于明白，这个男人身上一贯的从容和笃定是从哪里来的。他在极为年轻的年纪就经历了太多动荡与混沌，因此过早地就达到了“不以物喜，不以己悲”的生命境界。当他说起参加第一次直奉战争的时候，表志勋甚至觉得他连生与死都看得过尽千帆、风轻云淡。  
相比之下，仅仅比他小四岁的自己，尽管也被人夸奖过思想成熟、行事稳重，却因为在家中排行最末，仍是被保护得面面俱到的，外界伤害不了他，他也影响不了外界。父亲的去世是他长到这么大以来经历的第一件大事，他强撑着让自己不要看起来像个手足无措的孩子，但他知道，如果没有兄长和姐姐，他早就崩溃了。  
此时，他突然意识到，在宋旻浩的整套叙述里，却没有出现自己的家人。但这或许就不是他应该再继续追问的了。不过另有一个问题，则在此时跳入了表志勋的脑海，并且顺着他的齿缝间就这么滑了出来。  
“那之后呢？”表志勋握着玻璃酒杯，一双眼睛澄若秋水，“宋先生四海为家，下一站会去哪儿？又会去做什么？”  
宋旻浩饮下杯中的最后一口白葡萄酒：“这谁又能说的定呢？说起来像是我因为在追求不同的东西而一直居无定所，但很多时候我也不过是被正在发生的事推着走而已。乱世里的人，注定无法完全掌握自己的人生。”  
“宋先生认为，我们仍生活在乱世里吗？”表志勋再次发问。  
“当然——”宋旻浩几乎不假思索。  
或许在很多人看来，随着北伐的节节胜利、国民革命的步步推进，全国统一在望，四月时南京国民政府的建立就是最好的证明，两党对立、军阀割据的乱世终于走到了尽头。所以无怪乎表志勋会这样发问。  
可是宋旻浩却没有那么乐观。  
表志勋点了点头，道：“我明白了。”  
宋旻浩并不清楚他明白了什么。

离开福昌饭店的时候，夜已经渐深了。表志勋回头看了一眼这栋南京第一高楼，问宋旻浩道：“宋先生知道这‘福昌’二字取自何意吗？”  
宋旻浩道：“福泽四海，昌隆四方。”  
“对。福泽四海，昌隆四方。”表志勋跟着重复了一遍，“跟乱世正相反呢。”  
表志勋的情绪显然在这一顿饭中间有一个转变，但宋旻浩并不知晓原因。他有些后悔自己说了太多并不轻松愉快的往事，又提到了自己对时局真实但残酷的看法。他犹豫着自己是不是该再说些宽慰的话，但却听表志勋又忽然地说道：“其实倒有几分羡慕宋先生。”  
宋旻浩一愣，想等着他把话说完，可是他却戛然而止了。宋旻浩心想，看来，他也不如多数养尊处优的少爷一般，那样的无忧无虑。  
表家的司机已经把车停在了路边。表志勋上车前又重新恢复了爽朗明快的神情，对宋旻浩道：“宋先生现在不怪我了吧？”  
宋旻浩笑得温柔：“何曾真的怪罪过你？”  
表志勋眨眨眼睛：“所以宋先生是诓了我一顿饭呐，那我之后可要讨回来。”

之后，宋旻浩目送着他的车驶入中山东路，这才慢慢朝另一个方向走去。他的司机这几日告假回老家，加上天气炎热，他本是打定了主意不出门的。此时，他打算和来时一样拦一辆黄包车回宁海路。但他并没有立刻这么做，而是先沿着路边的行道树走了一阵。  
夜间终于有了凉风，吹得悬铃木的叶子沙沙作响。宋旻浩抬起头，透过树叶的间隙看到白色的月亮，还是月亮上隐隐绰绰的阴影。猝不及防地，他想起了刚刚分别的人那双盈盈望着自己的眼睛。  
宋旻浩以为，按照刚刚半玩笑半认真的约定，他会很快再次见到这双眼睛的主人。然而，事实却并非如此。

就像印证了宋旻浩关于乱世的言论，刚刚上任不久的蒋委员在仲夏到来之际被迫下野，以终止持续数月的宁汉分裂。这件被后世称之为宁汉合流的历史事件，对当时的南京百姓来说其实并没有多大影响。本来，无论是北伐还是剿匪，人民总是到处生活，国民政府姓蒋还是姓汪，对普通小老百姓来说并没有多大分别。  
可是，对有些与政界联系紧密的人家来说，就是另一副光景了。  
——比如禹智皓就没有料到，宁汉合流了，但禹家却分裂了。

禹智皓父亲的部队原是南京民国政府派去在武汉驻扎剿匪的，但如今蒋委员下台，武汉的汪主席要将武汉国民政府迁去南京，就意味着禹司令此刻和党内很多要员一样，面临着选边的问题。  
禹智皓的父亲选择留在武汉，并在事情发生之前就电报通知在南京的家小，让长子禹泰云携禹家上下一同离开南京，以示对蒋政府的忠心。但谁知，禹泰云却选择了站在父亲的对立面。  
禹智皓这才晓得，自己这位同父异母的兄弟早就暗中投靠了新桂系。而新桂系的重要人物又在逼蒋下台的事件里起到了推波助澜的作用。禹司令一封又一封的电报透露出他又气又急的情绪推进，最后一封里，他言称要断绝与禹泰云的父子关系。  
而这时，禹智皓则做出了自己的决定——他要只身一人前往武汉。

禹家没人在乎他，所以他只悄悄去了燕和轮船公司把自己的计划告诉给了从小到大唯一给予他关心与爱的表志勋。他原以为表志勋会被自己的决定吓到，但没想到小时候连在夏天结束时被父母从禹家带走时都会哭的男孩儿却只紧抿着双唇，问他：“你可真的想好了？我想连舅舅自己都不能笃信以后回得来，你真要冒这个险吗？”  
禹智皓眼神坚定地点头，道：“这是我唯一的机会，唯一从禹泰云手里把一切抢过来的机会。”  
表志勋叹了一口几不可闻的气，道：“若是从前，我定要劝你别这么做，但……”  
他话没说完，但禹智皓却明白他的意思。  
表时清的被害在很大程度上改变了他，或者说，迫使他一夜成长。旁人都以为告一段落的事，在表志勋这里却远没有完结。他的心思没有人知道，却独独告诉了自己最信任的表哥。就像现在，禹智皓要把自己的计划告诉给他一样。  
禹智皓握住了他的手：“不管司令相不相信他能否回来，你要相信我，我一定会回来。”  
表志勋看了他许久，然后道：“好。我相信。”他顿了顿，又想到了什么，“你是打算坐火车去吗？”  
禹智皓说：“是。”  
表志勋摇头，道：“你别坐火车，途中可能会遇上北洋军检查，变数太太。我们有一艘货船两日后去汉口，我把你弄到船上，虽然慢一两天，但是稳妥。船员都是我熟悉的人，也不会往别处说。”  
禹智皓听着，看向他的眼睛里满是感激，于是情不自禁地伸手从他的臂弯下穿过，稍使了力气把他搂在怀里。表志勋微微一愣，但随即也抬起手环住禹智皓的后背，把下巴搁在他瘦削嶙峋的肩膀上。而后，禹智皓闷闷的声音从自己的颈窝处传出来。  
“志勋……”如呢喃一般念着他的名字，却没有后续。  
表志勋的手轻抚着他的后背，掌心的温度透过轻薄的衣料传到禹智皓微凉的肌肤上，有一路蔓延至胸口，融入了汩汩向心房流去的血液。  
“我知道。”他说。他知道他的野心与勇气，也知道他的恐惧与彷徨。  
但是禹智皓想，你不知道。你不知道我全部的心思，我把武汉之行当作赌注，为的不仅仅是在军队里混出名堂、发展势力，得到那个名义上父亲的正眼相待，更是待我回来的时候，不再像今日这般一无所有，而是能够面貌一新地与你并肩，将你拥有。  
于是，禹智皓带着破釜沉舟一般的坚决离开了南京。

一个多月后，表志勋收到了他的来信。信中没有多说什么，只简单地告诉表志勋，自己一切安好，勿念。  
不久宁汉战争爆发，表志勋估摸着禹智皓是不能细说军队的情况，便只能通过报纸上的新闻，来推测他的位置。但这场战争并没有持续很久，并以南京政府的胜利，和汪蒋联合共同对抗新桂系而告终。  
表志勋便以为禹智皓这就会回来了，但后者又在来信中模糊地写，自己的情况有了新的变化，虽一时不能回来，但希望志勋放心。  
而到了年末，回到南京国民政府的蒋委员重掌党政军权，汪主席则被迫出国。人们都在说，这与蒋委员和四大家族中另一家的联姻有着莫大的关系。

表志勋看着报纸上刊登着在上海举行的那场规模盛大的婚礼的照片，想到自己今年早些时候还在承办婚礼的大华饭店短暂地住过那么几日。短短半年，整个时局就发生了翻天覆地的变化，果真是动荡的乱世。  
思及此，他又想到了说这话的人。  
他与宋旻浩自夏天那次后，就再也没见过，明明都在一座城市，自己也曾因为工作关系，代表燕和轮船公司去盐业银行谈新的贷款和还款计划，但都没有机会遇见。在宁汉政府合并以后，他打起了把部分货轮改装成客轮的主意，以此来拓展轮船公司的业务范围。  
然而，上两次去了盐业银行时才发现，宋旻浩已经卸任了经理，只留一个总稽核和常务董事的头衔，与表志勋商谈业务的已经是新上任的经理了。表志勋忍不住问了一句宋旻浩现在做什么，对方告诉他，宋先生现在去了刚从北洋政府转移到民国政府的秦陇实业银行任经理，大部分时间都是南京西安两地往返。  
这就难怪遇不上了，表志勋想。  
看到报纸上竟然连蒋委员婚宴上的菜品都罗列了出来，表志勋突然觉得嘴馋了。他干脆推开椅子站起来，一个电话打回家，叫司机去表文瑾任教的中学接上她，去福昌饭店，今晚他请二姐吃饭。他自己则出门跳上一辆电车，晃晃悠悠地往中山路去了。  
然而还在半路上，阴沉的铅云里忽然落下了雪。这是今年的第一次落雪。表志勋把头稍稍探出车窗，感到天空沉得很低，仿佛触手可及。他心里忽然有了种奇怪的感觉，但不知道是什么。  
直到他下了车，又步行到了福昌饭店，才知道，这个感觉，应该是被失约的感觉——饭店前台告诉他，一位表文瑾小姐留了言，说天气不好，不想来了。表志勋忍住自己要翻白眼的冲动，维持着脸上礼貌的笑容说了谢谢，一边转身一边在心里盘算是应该自己大吃一顿，还是带着这一身细雪再一路电车摇晃着回家。  
而正在这时，身后却忽然传来一个久违了的声音。  
“三少爷？”  
表志勋猛地回头，只见穿着黑色暗纹西装、胳膊上搭着一件黑色貂毛裘皮大衣的宋旻浩正站在离自己不远的地方。  
“这么巧？”  
他的脸上也挂着让表志勋感到久违了的微笑。

未完待续


	5. 第五章

宋旻浩原是和人约在福昌饭店的一楼谈合并秦陇实业银行和西北银行的相关事宜，一杯咖啡从下午一直喝到傍晚。此时正要离开，但刚走到大厅，竟看到许久不见的表志勋站在前台处，侧着身子犹犹豫豫要走不走的样子。几乎没有犹豫地就开口喊他，只见他猛地转向自己的方向，愣怔之后，露出惊喜的神色。  
可开口却又有几分委屈——  
“我还以为宋先生已经迫不及待地去了下一个地方了呢，心想我那一顿饭怕是讨不回来了。”  
听得宋旻浩勾起一边嘴角，不由地带上几分玩味。他走近几步，正要回答，却听身边传来一句：“宋经理，这位是？”方才想起，与自己同行的长辈还没离开。  
而表志勋也才意识到，对面的宋旻浩不止一人，脸蓦地晕红一片。  
宋旻浩倒觉得更好笑了，但却抿了抿嘴，一本正经地道：“陈先生，这是燕和轮船公司的经理表志勋。”  
“燕和？那表时清表总长是你的……”  
表志勋连忙道：“是家父。陈先生认识父亲？”  
“表总长在北洋时，我曾与他有过数面之缘。”  
宋旻浩接道：“陈锦涛先生曾在段祺瑞政府任盐务属督办。”  
陈锦涛摆摆手，道：“如今都替民国政府卖命，过去的事不值一提了。”而后又看向表志勋，“我此前一直在天津，表总长的事我是过后才知道的，没能到场祭拜，希望表公子不要见怪。”  
表志勋道：“陈先生千万别这么说，能见到父亲的故交，对志勋来说，是莫大的幸事。”  
陈锦涛叹了口气，又问起暗杀表时清的凶手。表志勋的眼神暗了暗，只简单地说了几句原因。陈锦涛以为他是因为丧父之痛未愈，不愿多说，便也感到几分歉疚，不再追问了。  
“听表公子方才的意思，是与宋经理有约？”他转向了别的话题。  
表志勋又不好意思起来。  
宋旻浩便道：“是我不好，欠三少爷一顿饭欠了好几个月了。”  
“那是得赶快择日补上。”陈锦涛顿了顿，“二位这里碰上也是缘分，要不就今日？这也到饭点了，宋经理之后什么安排？”  
宋旻浩道：“我倒是没有安排，不过三少爷看上去是已经约了人吧？”  
表志勋眼珠一转，赶紧道：“约的人爽约了，我正愁没有饭搭子呢。”  
陈锦涛笑道：“看，岂不正巧？”  
宋旻浩看了一眼表志勋，又道：“那陈先生？”  
陈锦涛笑着摇头：“我是吃不惯西餐，还是你们年轻人去吧。”  
宋旻浩道：“那我让司机送陈先生回府。”

之后，他便将陈锦涛送出饭店，再回来时，发现表志勋站在大衣寄存台前，低着头，踮着脚玩似的把脚尖一翘一落，哪有刚才跟陈锦涛说话时稳重端庄的样子。宋旻浩走过去，一边把大衣重新递给侍者，一边目光落在表志勋的头顶。  
“头发湿了。”他自然地抬起手掠过表志勋松软的头发，然后放下手，摊开手指，指尖有水迹。  
表志勋却是一愣，身体有刹那间的僵直：“喔，是雪化了。”  
宋旻浩点头，从口袋里掏出手帕擦手：“我也见着了，是今年南京的第一场雪吧？”  
“嗯。”表志勋应着，注意力却落在那手帕上，并认出就是之前借给自己的那方，见他正要重新收起，忽然一个冲动问道，“宋先生这手帕上的字——”  
宋旻浩停下动作。  
表志勋也停住了，方才的那份冲动转瞬而逝。  
“你说这个吗？”宋旻浩倒似乎不甚在意，翻出绣着自己名字的那一角，笑着说，“是不是有些矫情？但也没什么，是位故人绣着玩的，我一直带着便习惯了。”  
他解释得详细，表志勋听了倒有些不好意思了。他支吾着打了个岔，正好一旁的手摇式电梯回到一层，便赶紧拉开门，同宋旻浩一起走了进去。

二人来到楼上的西餐厅，宋旻浩一眼望过去，发现他们上回坐的地方已有了别人，心里泛起一点若有似无的遗憾。他扭过头，发现表志勋的目光竟也同样落在那张桌子上。  
“二位这边请。”侍者不知他们二人的心思，好心将他们领至靠窗的一处坐下，倒正好可以看到外面的飘雪。  
“西安已经下过雪了吧？”表志勋忽然问道。  
宋旻浩没有立刻回答，而是看了他一会儿，才说：“下过好几场了。三少爷喜欢雪？”  
表志勋点头：“宋先生常年在北方，肯定觉得不稀奇吧？”  
宋旻浩却说：“不过江南的雪定是不同的，我倒是挺期待。”  
表志勋道：“如果下得更大些就好了，那样可以去翠洲赏雪。”  
翠洲是明城墙外玄武湖当中的一座湖心岛，西面有长堤，东面是九旭桥连接湖东岸，岛上松柏成林。但表志勋本从未在夏日里去看那郁郁葱葱，反倒是在中大读书时，和同学在冬日里去过几回，看雪积成堆时举目四处梨花般的洁白无暇，真真是“坐看青竹变琼枝”。  
宋旻浩听后，笑着问道：“那可要温酒一壶？”  
表志勋一愣，像是犹豫了一下才说：“宋先生若愿做张陶庵，我便做那同饮三大白的金陵客了。”  
宋旻浩道：“那就愿这雪当真能再下大一点了。”  
表志勋又是一愣，继而直直地看向宋旻浩的眼睛，却没有说话。  
宋旻浩略显疑惑地看回去。  
“宋先生。”表志勋开口，“贵银行总是这么开空头支票吗？”  
这回轮到宋旻浩愣住了，可表志勋却又低下头，刀叉划在银盘上，发出清晰的一声。宋旻浩放下了刀叉。  
“三少爷这是何意？”  
表志勋瞥了一眼窗外，答非所问一般：“第一场雪总下不太大，兴许一会儿就停了。”  
宋旻浩也扭头看向外面，的确，雪花细得很，落到地上就化成了水，水门汀路上现在聚了一洼一洼的积水，完全不成气候。  
“我二姐就不喜欢雪天，总说危险。也是我小时候在雪天里跑，磕碰过的缘故。”表志勋继续说着似乎仍不相关的话题。  
而宋旻浩也只是听着，没有再多说什么。  
面前是上层焦黄下层白嫩的圣雅克扇贝，主厨还是那位法国人，即便是冬天，食材依旧新鲜可口。可表志勋却有些食不知味。他懊恼自己的没头没脑的问话，又对宋旻浩的反应感到隐隐失望。不过说真的，他在期待对方的什么反应呢？

一顿饭吃得并没有想象中舒心，之后要不是天气不好，电车提早停运了，表志勋甚至打算婉拒宋旻浩送他回家的提议。  
不过现在，他也没得选择。  
宋旻浩想了一下，关上了副驾驶的门，转而钻进了车后座，在表志勋微微诧异的目光中坐到了他的身边。  
司机扭过头来，问：“回宁海路吗，先生？”  
后座的二人都一怔。宋旻浩道：“先送三少爷回家。”  
表志勋连忙道：“傅厚岗10号，谢谢您。”  
司机“噢”了一声，稳稳地开了出去。  
一路上，车内都很安静。表志勋贴着一边的车窗，看昏黄路灯下像柳絮一样的雪，竟比刚才厚重了些许。他把手藏口袋里，隔着呢绒大衣摩擦着自己的身体。  
“冷吗？”宋旻浩的声音响起。  
表志勋扭过头去看他，本来想点头，可却鬼使神差地说：“还好。”又为了证明似的，他把手从口袋里拿出来，落在腿上。  
他的手指凝白无暇。  
宋旻浩的目光从下慢慢上移，最终停留在他的脸上。  
“早就想问，这儿是怎么回事？”他指着表志勋的嘴角，“就是小时候伤着的吗？”  
表志勋忽然感到面上一热，抬手摸着自己嘴角那道浅浅的疤痕，道：“嗯。磕在台阶上了。以为会自己消下去，没想到就留疤了，大概是体质问题。”  
“这就难怪二小姐担心了。”宋旻浩道，“不过要是我去同她说，会仔细着不叫你磕碰到哪儿，她会放心的吧？”  
——车内昏暗的光线下，他勾着嘴角暗自感叹，表志勋可真容易脸红啊。  
这个脸红的人垂下眼睛，避开他的目光，小声道：“我都这么大人，哪还会再磕碰着。”  
宋旻浩但笑不语，听着表志勋叽叽咕咕地又打开了话匣子，说着怎么从玄武湖东岸去翠洲，如果西边的长堤开放，还能去梁洲看南朝昭明太子的读书台之类的。  
二人说着话，便到了傅厚岗10号。  
表家的宅子临街设双开门，主体是一栋依山而建的二层的西式洋楼，另又有数间平房，院内种了各种树木，但因为天色暗，宋旻浩只认出了松树和枇杷。进门之前，表志勋迟疑着表示其实并不需要他亲自登门，但宋旻浩却说，既然已经到门口了，即便不为别的，出于礼貌也应该拜访一下。

于是，在家里担心弟弟跟自己赌气才晚归的表文瑾便惊讶地看到，大半年前兄长毕恭毕敬对待的盐业银行总稽核正毕恭毕敬跟自己“请示”能否次日邀表志勋同游玄武湖。她狐疑地看向自己的弟弟，只见他一脸古怪的神情，躲避着自己的目光。表文瑾自然说了些宋先生太客气了，志勋性子像小孩儿，怎么能拉上宋先生一起胡闹这样的客套话。  
待送走宋旻浩之后，表文瑾方才道：“我听人说宋旻浩从不在生意场上交朋友，怎么单对你这么好？”  
表志勋听了心里竟漾出一种喜悦，面上却想要藏一下。可是到底是亲姐弟，表文瑾太熟悉他细微的表情，见他眼珠转到一边，嘴巴微微努起，便伸出手捏了一下他的脸颊肉。  
“你啊。”表文瑾吐出两个字后便没有再说下去，只背着手朝楼上去了。  
表志勋自己在客厅里待了一会儿，跪在沙发上掀起窗帘，看外面的雪，只见一边平房的屋顶了已经有了薄薄的白色。

次日早晨，表志勋是被外面的雨声吵醒了。他在床上迷瞪了一会儿，忽然一个激灵清醒过来，光着脚就跳到窗口，看向外面时，他的双肩一下就垂了下来。  
淅淅沥沥的雨在下着，平房屋顶上本就单薄的积雪已然没有了，只有雨水顺着瓦片簌簌地滴落下来。再看向湿漉漉的地面，哪里有一点表志勋期待中洁白大地的样子。  
表志勋觉得自己从来没有像现在这般失望过。  
他赌气似的把自己丢回床上，被子拉过头顶。因为心里太堵，以至于敲门声传来的时候，他难得少爷脾气地喊了一句：“干嘛啊大早上的？！”  
外面的女佣小心翼翼：“少爷，有电话找您。”  
表志勋心想大概是轮船公司里的人跟他汇报因为天气状况今日发船时间晚了，本身也不那么重要，便回道：“不接，说我病了！”  
女佣像是被他突如其来的坏情绪吓着了，嗫嚅着说是，便离开了。  
表志勋扯着被子把自己裹成一条，心想什么午后湖心亭赏雪，这下全没了，谁要淋着冷雨去看一地脏兮兮的松针落叶啊。他烦躁地闭上眼睛，想把这煞风景的一天全都睡过去。  
便不知睡了多久，直到敲门声再次响起。这次还是连续不断的，并伴随着女佣“少爷、少爷”的催促。将醒未醒的表志勋根本不想理，他翻了一个身，背对着房门的方向。过了一会儿，敲门声果然停止了，他正要放松了神经重新睡过去的时候，却听见房门被推开的声音。表志勋顿时惊了，心想平日里是对小姑娘太好了还是怎么的，居然敢直接推门而入？他唰地扯下被子，弹起来似的半坐起身。  
“你怎——”  
刚看清来人，整个人都僵住了。  
房间里赫然站着的不是女佣，而是，宋旻浩。  
年轻的女佣则在宋旻浩的身后，一脸为难。她记得在老爷的礼祭上见过这位宋先生，当时大少爷对他很客气，他还给三少爷递了手帕。后来三少爷在洗那方手帕的时候，自己还说少爷怎么干起这个了，当时少爷怎么说来着？女佣记不大清了，只记得少爷坚持自己亲自洗了晾干还把它熨得平平整整。  
因此，当宋先生忽然出现的时候，大少爷和二小姐都不在家，她便自作主张把他领上了楼。反正，如果是少爷们的朋友，来看“生了病”的三少爷，也是理所应当的事情吧。  
然而，三少爷本人哪知道她在短时间内做了那么多权衡？他现在坐在床上，被子滑落到腰间，身上只穿了一件薄绸睡衣，眼睛圆得像只小动物，目瞪口呆地看着这位宋先生。  
“听说你病了。”只听这位宋先生对少爷说道，“昨天还好好的。是晚上受凉了？”  
三少爷的脸红扑扑的：“……之前是你打的电话？”  
“我看下雨了，想着是不是就不适合出游，便打电话问问你的意思。”  
“我……我不知道是你……”少爷的声音一下变得毫无底气，“我以为是别人，就犯懒了不想接……”  
从女佣的位置，只能看到宋先生挺拔的身材和宽阔的肩膀，却看不到他的表情。三少爷不打自招的样子，让她一瞬间有些害怕，宋先生会不会生少爷的气啊？然而下一刻，她又放下心来。  
宋先生低低地笑了起来，道：“那我倒放心了。”他边说，边从大衣口袋里套出个棉布包裹着的东西，“给你带个手炉，看你昨晚挺怕冷的样子。”他朝少爷的床头走去，把手炉放在少爷的手里。  
少爷低下头，没有打理的头发遮住了他秀气的眉眼。  
女佣想了想，轻手轻脚地退到门外，又轻手轻脚地带上了房间的门。

未完待续


	6. 第六章

这一日下午，表若乾回了家，与他一同的还有一个提着简单行李、模样俊秀的年轻男人。一进门，表若乾就招呼着让厨房做饭。  
“做素烧鹅、腐皮鸡腿煨海参、清炖狮子头、糖醋鳜鱼、芋煨白菜……”表若乾细数着自家厨师擅长的淮扬菜，觉得差不多了又忽然想到了什么，补充道，“再做两屉蟹黄汤包吧，志勋爱吃的，不用急，等他回来时蒸上就行。”  
女佣边点头边记着，然后说道：“但三少爷不知回不回来吃饭。”  
“哦？”表若乾问，“他来电话了？公司事多？”  
女佣回道：“不是。他同宋先生出去看电影了。”  
表若乾眉头一皱：“哪个宋先生？”  
“宋旻浩先生。”  
“啊？”表若乾露出更费解的表情，“为什么？”  
为什么？女佣愣住，心想这我怎么回答？而这时，同表若乾一起回来的年轻人在一旁“噗嗤”一声笑出来，惹得另外二人一齐看向了他。  
“抱歉。”他说，“只是大少爷这问题有趣得很。”  
“朴先生——”  
“大少爷是问三少爷为什么去看电影，还是问那位宋先生为什么去看电影，还是问三少爷为什么会和宋先生去看电影？”  
表若乾花了几秒消化他的问题，又重新看向女佣：“他说他跟宋先生约好了？”  
女佣便事无巨细地回答起来：“今天早上宋先生打电话来找三少爷，但少爷说身子不舒服就没接，于是宋先生便来看少爷了。但是少爷又说他没有不舒服，宋先生就说这下他就放心了。三少爷就单独和宋先生在楼上待了一会儿，后来又叫我翻出来一副围棋来下着。后来用完午饭——少爷说做简单点，李婶就给做了鸡汤面——三少爷说其实雨天也不错，要不是天冷，他倒也愿意在雨里走走。宋先生就说，如果三少爷想出去，他们可以一起去看电影，有部新电影是李、察什么……一个外国人名字……”她眯着眼努力地回想着。  
“查理·卓别林。”被表若乾称呼为“朴先生”的年轻人替她补充道。  
“对对对，就是这个名字。”女佣连连点头，“说是他主演的电影。三少爷说他很喜欢这个查理·卓别林，宋先生就说他知道大华戏院下午三点有一场。于是他们就出门了。他们走之前，李婶问少爷晚上想吃什么，少爷说他不一定几点回来，若是大少爷和二小姐先回了，就不用等他。”  
她叙述得详细，恨不得每一句都背下来似的。但是表若乾的困惑却一点都没解开，眉头反而越蹙越紧，他怎么不知道弟弟和宋旻浩在生意以外还有私交？并且听女佣讲他二人的相处，越听越觉得不简单。  
一旁的人却在他沉默许久后说道：“三少爷好交朋友，那宋先生也是一流的人才，大少爷不必如此不放心吧？”  
表若乾说：“我当然不是不放心宋先生，我是怕志勋自来熟惯了，唐突了人家。”  
对方笑了笑，但说出的话却让表若乾心头一紧。  
“大少爷怕不是担心宋先生被唐突，而是担心三少爷吃亏吧？”  
“朴先生何出此言？”  
“大少爷之前说喜欢看戏，之前每回去上海都要去趟共舞台。这共舞台的台柱子方兰轩是谁在捧着，三少爷对梨园事兴趣不大不知道，但大少爷恐怕不是没有耳闻吧？”见表若乾的脸色变了变，他又继续道，“刚才听这位姑娘的意思，是宋先生自己来找三少爷的？”  
听到被一位仪表堂堂的先生如此称呼，女仆的脸登时有些发热，连忙道：“是，听昌叔说，昨晚也是宋先生送少爷回来的。”  
“三少爷为人热忱，心思又单纯，若是我的弟弟，我必然也会像大少爷这般时刻记挂着。”  
表若乾听后若有所思，过了一会儿，道：“蟹黄汤包还是先备上吧。”而后他又转向朴经，“朴先生，我有一事想请朴先生帮忙。”  
“大少爷客气了。”  
“下个月唐将军的升迁宴，我恰好要去香港跟英国人谈客轮入港的事项，怕是去不了了，朴先生代替我与志勋一道去吧。”

表若乾带回的朴先生不是别人，正是半年前表志勋从永丰钱庄要来的实业管理人才朴经。他在扬州的燕和纺织一厂的改革颇有成效，表若乾此前已经去过好几回，跟朴经也逐渐熟识，发现他头脑灵活、行事大胆，不禁对他越发钦佩起来。此番去扬州便是邀请朴经回南京，正式把他介绍给董事会，并将其他各厂的改革任务全权交予他来进行。  
而从扬州回宁的途中，表若乾又将朴经的家世背景了解得七七八八。朴经的父亲是满族正白旗人，母亲是汉族人，从小生活在北平，1919年的时候受庚子赔款的资助去了美国求学。父母亲原本希望他留在美国，但是他本人却深受早于他的、包括后来的清华校长梅贻琦、气象学家竺可桢在内的庚款留学生影响，想要回国用自己的所学来为中华民国的发展尽一份力量。于是，取得经济学硕士学位并已经在费城的华人商会打下一定的基础后，他还是决定离开美国，来到了中国的经济中心上海。  
朴经与表志勋也算是一见如故，二人年纪相仿，表志勋惊艳于他的能力和野心，而他则为表志勋与其他富家子弟截然不同的性格和为人处世方法而发自内心地欣赏。朴经知道表志勋的志向并不在实业，但是一旦做了，便自然而然地产生了一种强大的责任感。一个人做自己感兴趣的事情时，他的专注力是可贵，但当他做一件原本不感兴趣的事，却也能全身心投入，则更是难得。  
于是，他接受了表志勋抛来的橄榄枝，把自己的才干发挥在了燕和纱厂的改革上，使得扬州一厂的盈亏在短短几个月内发生了扭转。面对这样的结果，最早对他有所怀疑的表若乾也不再心存芥蒂，而听他讲述自己对于中国实业的期待与展望，更是庆幸自己当初听了弟弟的话。  
当日晚上，表志勋果然在晚饭后才回到家中，看到正与哥哥在偏厅谈话的朴经，很是惊喜。表若乾告诉他，自己已经邀请朴经在家中住下，等他在别处安置好未来长期的住处再搬走。表志勋自然是高兴得很，拉着朴经的手不放，一副亲厚熟稔的样子。  
而这时，表若乾一边叫女佣把蟹黄汤包再热上，一边对他说，自己和他都受到唐将军的邀请，在正月初八，也就是新历一月三十号，去参加他在中央饭店举办的升迁宴，但由于自己注定要缺席，便由朴经代替他出席。表志勋表示他会趁此机会，把朴经介绍给南京社交场上的重要人物，以便以后好活动。朴经偷偷看了表若乾一眼，很是惊讶他既没有追问表志勋和宋旻浩的交往始末，也没有提起方兰轩这个名字。

进入腊月以后的日子越发忙起来，朴经初来乍到，思忖之下还是给北平的家中发了电报，说不回去过年了。表志勋觉得他为纱厂做出莫大的牺牲，一个劲地说要好好陪他，不让他感到年关将近独在异乡的孤单。朴经倒笑他思虑太多，自己在宾大求学时，度过了不知多少个只有一个人的春节，早就习惯了。  
况且，表志勋话说得漂亮，但一旦家里来了那位宋先生的电话，他哪还能记得给朴经的承诺？  
表志勋三天两头地同宋旻浩出去吃饭、喝咖啡、看电影，堂堂正正也不瞒着任何人，表若乾一句话也不过问，倒是表文瑾在餐桌提到几次，表志勋则神色如常地应答着。  
但朴经却看到过他偶尔握着一只薄棉布包着的手炉发呆，发着呆发着呆还会莫名其妙地笑起来。朴经从女佣那儿得知，那只手炉是宋先生给他的。因此，朴经犹豫着要不要把他在上海时听到的一些传闻告诉给表志勋，可是又觉得自己到底只是一个外人，既然表若乾都不说，自己又何必多嘴。

然而，待过了农历年，他们在正月初八一同去吃唐将军的升迁宴时，朴经就后悔了。  
政府要员、社会各界代表都被邀请来了中央饭店。朴经与表志勋被安排在同其他实业家在的一桌，而宋旻浩则在银行、钱庄等金融界人士的一桌。两桌相邻，刚入席时，表志勋还带着朴经去打了招呼。人陆续到了，朴经注意到宋旻浩身边的座位一直空着，直到快开席了，才姗姗来迟一个人。  
这个人一入场，就引起了一部分来宾的窃窃私语。  
是位粉黛娇俏的小姐，披狐皮披肩，底下是一身浅黄色旗袍，旗袍领口挖成鸡心，露出一片雪白的脖颈。她身段窈窕，走路却不似寻常女子一般扭捏，而是迈着轻盈的步子，微微抬着下巴，气质飒爽独特。  
“方兰轩！”朴经脱口而出。  
“嗯？”他身边的表志勋惊讶道，“真的吗？”他只在杂志上见过方兰轩的照片，现实中也看过一回她扮上戏中角色的样子，因此并没能第一眼就把她和名角方兰轩联系上。  
而除了朴经，也有其他人认了出来。唐将军人脉广，在场的已有几位光华影片公司的电影明星，因此，又来了一位戏台子上的角儿也不算意外。  
表志勋单手托腮，露出惊喜的笑来：“的确是位美人啊。”  
朴经瞥了他一眼，心想他当真什么都不知道。  
果然，当方兰轩没有被引着去往演艺界人士的桌子，而是被引至金融行业的翘楚宋旻浩身边的空位时，表志勋脸上的笑一下就没有了。

只见宋旻浩起身，为方兰轩拉开椅子让她入席。方兰轩落落大方地说了一声“谢谢宋先生”。她的发声字正腔圆，嗓音又清新纯净，乍一听与唱腔颇为不同，但细听又能寻到几分线索。然而，落在邻桌的表志勋的耳朵里，竟有些难以置信的刺耳。  
因为是名人，同桌的其他人依次同她问好，而宋旻浩则温柔体贴地与她介绍，这是大生银行的韩秘书、这是丰汇钱庄的郭经理……  
——完全是相熟已久的模样。  
“方老板同宋先生是旧识？”有人问道。  
方兰轩笑着看了宋旻浩一眼，道：“早在天津时就认识了，后来去了上海，宋老板也经常捧场。”  
“何止是捧场。”同桌有更清楚内情的人说道，“宋老板虽人不常住上海，但方老板哪次新戏开演没有属着宋先生名字的花篮到位？这沪上梨园，方老板的头号戏迷该非宋先生莫属了吧。”  
方兰轩连连摆手：“说什么戏迷呀，都是朋友，早年我不懂的戏文还总是请教宋先生呢。”  
一桌响起一片了然之声，就连邻桌好打听花边新闻的人也露出原来如此的表情。  
宋旻浩似是要说些什么，但没等他开口，一声尖锐的电流声划过会场的空气，众人皆是一惊，纷纷抬头朝前面看去。原来，是唐将军走上台子，他一身军装，胸前别着大大小小一片勋章。他拍了拍立在身前的话筒，清了清嗓子：“喂，喂——”  
刚被任命为国民革命军第四集团总司令的唐将军在众人忽然安静下来的肃穆中发表了一通就任感言，提到了过去几年的北伐和剿匪成果，感谢了委员长对他的信任，还表达了自己对国民政府的忠心……他激情四溢地讲着，底下的来宾不时鼓掌，他甚至把委员长也邀请上了台说话，在座的众人便更不敢开小差了。  
但有一人，却从始至终浑浑噩噩，他虽然面朝着前方，可目光却从未聚焦在发言人的脸上，而从扩音器里传出来的字句在他的耳边自动转变为一片模糊。他的眼前只有一个画面：宋旻浩对紧挨着他坐的方兰轩露出温柔的神色；他的耳边只有一个声音：是方兰轩在说“我与宋先生在天津时就认识了。”  
也就是说，他被永丰钱庄的经理送了戏票，去看《洪洋洞》的时候，宋旻浩不是“碰巧”也来看这出戏，而是作为共舞台的常客，去捧方兰轩的场。甚至，他当时说从天津回南京在上海稍作停留，大概也不是为别的，而就是为了这位知名的坤角方兰轩。

终于，台上的唐将军终于结束了他的长篇大论，宣布正式开席。  
中央饭店以淮扬菜知名，一道道表志勋喜欢的菜品上桌，可他却举着筷子发愣。此刻，他甚至已经不敢抬头看向邻桌宋旻浩的方向。但止不住那边的只言片语在觥筹交错之间还能飘过来。  
“三少爷。”一旁的朴经有些忧虑地碰了碰他的手，低声在他耳边说，“一会儿唐将军要过来，别失了礼节。”  
表志勋这才缓过来几分，他眨眨眼睛，努力打起精神。是了，唐将军已经一桌一桌地敬酒敬了过来，他可不能因为失态而丢了表家和燕和的面子。  
然而，当他好不容易把注意力集中在与人社交时，邻桌又发生了意外。  
走菜的侍应生不知怎么一个手滑，竟打翻了方兰轩的红酒杯，好在宋旻浩眼疾手快，把杯子扶住。但仍有一半的暗红色液体倾倒了出来，沿着浅色蕾丝桌布滴落在地上。方兰轩惊呼一声，众人看向她，原来是她的白色狐皮披肩也沾上了几滴红酒。  
宋旻浩不做他想，从西装内侧掏出手帕递给了方兰轩。  
“去洗手间处理一下吧。”他沉声道。  
可方兰轩却没有立刻去接，而是定定地看向宋旻浩手里的手帕。  
“这手帕……”方兰轩说，“你还带着呢。”

哗——

“哟，这儿怎么了？”唐将军端着酒盅，身后跟着捧着陶瓷壶的副官。  
侍应生早已吓得面色惨白，他忙着用餐巾擦桌子上的红酒渍，见到宴席主人来到面前，又不知道是不是该停下动作，一时手足无措。他看向唐将军，又看向方兰轩，嘴唇轻颤。  
这时，宋旻浩却忽然开口，替他解了围：“是我失误了，扫了大家的兴。”  
唐将军一愣，目光在周围人的脸上绕了一圈，忽然哈哈大笑起来。  
“宋经理这就喝多了？不应该啊，难道是因为方老板坐在身边，酒不醉人人自醉？”

哗——

宋旻浩把手帕塞到方兰轩的手里。  
“唐将军怎么不早先给宋某通一声气，也好有些心理准备。”他带上些玩世不恭的笑意，“现在贻笑大方了。”  
“宋经理跟方老板这么多年老朋友，还需要心理准备？我还以为，会是个惊喜呢。”

哗——

“唐将军如此用心良苦——”宋旻浩边笑边思索着该如何结束这个意外，目光游向别处，蓦地看到邻桌愣愣地看向自己的表志勋。  
他的脸竟比那个失了手的侍应生还要惨白。

宋旻浩自然是听不到，表志勋心里有东西破碎的声音。

未完待续


	7. 第七章

晚餐过后，饭店侍应生们手脚麻利地收拾了大厅的桌椅餐具，大厅中央被让出了空地，军乐队奏起了布鲁斯。由委员长和夫人开场，唐将军邀请了电影明星黎燕燕，宾客们也纷纷开始邀请自己的舞伴，大厅里陷入另一种热闹。  
表志勋站在一根立柱边上，眼睁睁地看着不远处方兰轩跟宋旻浩说了什么，宋旻浩向她伸出手，极有绅士风度地牵着她步入舞池。他终于还是背过身去，向朴经问道：“几点了？”  
朴经摸出怀表看了一眼，道：“刚过八点。”  
吩咐了司机九点来接的，此时或许才刚刚出门。但是表志勋已经觉得这大厅里的空气憋闷得很，有些下去了。侍应生端着酒水冲他面前走过，他抬手从盘子里拿过一杯红酒。他的手稍微摇晃，玻璃杯壁上挂下暗红色液体。  
一旁的朴经稍微忧虑地看着他。刚刚晚餐途中，他看着表志勋从短暂失神到重新振作的过程，体面地扮演着表家三少的角色，文质彬彬又八面玲珑。也正因为如此，他已经敬了、被敬了不少白酒洋酒下肚，此时再混一种酒喝，朴经直觉觉得或许不太行。  
“你要不出去透透气？”朴经开口道。  
表志勋看了他一眼。  
朴经怕照实说担心他酒量不行，年轻的小少爷反而会被激起叛逆心理，于是脑筋一转换了种说法：“在司机来之前，你不知道要浪费人家多少好酒。”  
表志勋似是没反应过来他的意思。  
朴经道：“你看他一眼，心里堵住一块，再一杯酒下去。这喝法简直是暴殄天物。”  
表志勋想，心里堵？他才没有心里堵呢。他只觉得自己的一颗心正在直直地往下坠，坠得无边无际，坠入比外面的四九寒天还要冰冷的寒气里。  
朴经见他发愣，干脆从他手里把酒杯拿过来，又推推他的胳膊。  
“不然你也去找哪位小姐跳个舞，我看吴主席倒挺想让他闺女认识你的。”他边说边抬抬下巴，示意大厅另一头的频频看向他们这里的江苏省商会主席，和坐在他身边低眉顺眼的年轻女子。  
表志勋瞥了一眼，又赶紧移开目光。  
“那……我出去待一会儿。”他犹疑地说。  
“去吧去吧。”朴经催促道，“一会儿吴主席找你我就替你拦一拦”  
表志勋嘴里念叨着你自己上也可以，但还是一步三回头地往外走了。每一次回头其实都是在人群中找宋旻浩，最后一次看到了他还在和方兰轩跳舞跳得乐在其中，终于是头也不回地离开了。  
出了门，冬天夜晚的冰凉空气一下包裹住了他，让表志勋顿时觉得整个人都清爽了不少。

而说回他身后的大厅，一曲终了，乐队也要稍作休整。谈话声再次充盈了整个空间，朴经端着表志勋喝了一半的红酒，四下寻着哪个侍应生能把它带走。没碰到任何一个空闲的侍应生，且和从大厅中央走出来的宋旻浩眼神交汇上了，他的身边仍然跟着那位方兰轩小姐。  
那位？朴经心想自己这个下意识的、有点阴阳怪气的措辞，看来他的立场转得也够快的。而下一刻，他就发现自己已经不由自主地迎着他们走过去。  
与宋旻浩打了招呼后，朴经看向他身边的方兰轩，称赞道：“方小姐戏唱得好，没想到这交谊舞也跳得这么好。”  
“谢谢您。”方兰轩对于陌生人的赞美早已习惯了似的，不过还是看了一眼宋旻浩，“这位是？”  
朴经抢在宋旻浩之前说：“在下朴经，以前在上海的永丰钱庄，现在是燕和纱厂的副经理。”  
宋旻浩接道：“  
“永丰钱庄？”方兰轩听到熟悉的名字，“现在全国金融行业蒸蒸日上，燕和纱厂……我倒不清楚。”  
朴经不甚在意地道：“我一直对实业也有兴趣，燕和的三少爷与我理念相似，而且用人不疑，我也只有尽绵薄之力不辜负他的信任。”他顿了顿，像是忽然想到什么一般笑了出来，又漫不经心地瞥了宋旻浩一眼，“说起来这表三少为人也是简单，与在下此前不过一面之缘，就敢把一个厂子交给我。我便对他说，你这在生意上怎么做，如果发现人不行顶多被骗骗钱，要与人交往时也这个样子，这一颗赤子之心就要被骗去了啊。”  
方兰轩听了竟显出几分兴趣：“那这位表公子的个性倒是单纯可爱，不知他今日可曾来，我还挺想认识认识他的。”  
“来是来了。”朴经慢悠悠地道，“只是刚刚走了。唉，也不知道是怎么回事，家里司机都还没来呢，就不管不顾地要走。吃饭的时候被灌了不少酒，连车站找不找得到都是个问题。”  
方兰轩惊讶地睁大了眼睛：“那这样会不会不安——宋先生，您去哪儿？”  
朴经只感到一阵风从自己的身边拂过，再抬头，只见方兰轩一脸疑惑地看向宋旻浩大步离开的方向。  
“今日能跟见到方老板实属荣幸，回见吧。”朴经感到自己像完成了某项工作，干干脆脆地告别，又端着酒杯寻侍应生去了。

快步走出大厅的宋旻浩单手搭着大衣，直奔饭店门口去了。  
他不是不知道表志勋为何忽然惨白了面色，也不是没看到他整场饭局都刻意避开自己的目光，他原本想等今日结束后再同他解释。可是当听到朴经的话，他才意识到表志勋所受影响要比自己以为的要深得多。  
至于原因……  
经过连日来的相处，他和表志勋若有任何一人说对对方没有动心，便都是口是心非，但二人也并没有挑明。一直没有再下雪却始终阴冷潮湿的城市，实在谈不上有任何良辰美景的浪漫时刻，但那些不约而同的四目交接、若有似无的身体碰触，却也造就了值得称之为赏心乐事的暧昧情愫。  
有一次在电影院里，表志勋兴许是因为白日里工作太累而睡着了，不知不觉半倚在宋旻浩的肩上。前方幕布上忽明忽暗，宋旻浩一动也不敢动，只微微低头，看到隐约的光线落在表志勋的脸上，睡梦中的他似有心事般蹙着眉，嘴唇却娇气地微微嘟起。宋旻浩不敢再看，重新看向银幕，可又觉得看不进剧情，反而觉得身上的触感更加清晰了。表志勋柔软的头发贴着他的侧颈，有些痒，不止肌肤上的，更像是一直痒到心里去了。  
又有一次，表志勋像是看上了宋旻浩的怀表，便要过去赏玩。金色的怀表被他拿在手里，表盖上的细碎钻石在灯下闪着光，但在宋旻浩的眼里，比钻石还要流光溢彩的却是表志勋莹白如玉的手指。在钻石的交相辉映下，他的指尖甚至透着朦胧的暖光，仿佛在宋旻浩的心里点出了一簇火苗。宋旻浩说，你若喜欢便给你了。表志勋却一撒手，把怀表推回给宋旻浩，咕哝着拿人手短，他才不上当。可他笑吟吟的样子，又像个调皮的小孩子。  
宋旻浩当然也看得出表志勋的心思。诚如朴经所说，在与自己的交往中，表志勋简直可以说是单纯真挚得不加掩饰。他会用一双小鹿般清澈的眸子盈盈望着自己，也会在自己说些故意逗他的话以后害羞得从耳朵红到脖子。每一次见面总是一张喜滋滋的笑脸，每一次分别时又流露出情不自禁的眷恋。  
这也就是为什么他看到自己今日同方兰轩的种种时会一时收不住脸上的表情。但事情并非如他所想，或者说，起码并不完全。

宋旻浩把车钥匙丢给泊车小弟，自己来回在门口最上层的台阶上踱步。他无比庆幸今日是自己开车来的，他估量着自己在跳舞之前还看到过表志勋，所以即便他走了也不会走得太远，自己不多会儿应该就能追上。正琢磨着，忽然从侧面传来一个声音，叫他一惊。  
“你要走了吗？”  
他猛一回头，竟是表志勋从雕花石柱的背面走出来。  
“这样早。”表志勋说道，但却不再走近。  
宋旻浩皱着眉头看他，继而大步跨到他的面前，抖开自己手上的大衣就披到他的身上：“怎么穿这么少就出来了？冷不冷？”  
仿佛回答他的话似的，表志勋瑟缩了一下。  
宋旻浩又去拉的手，果然是冰凉的，于是问道：“手炉呢？怎么没带着？”  
表志勋听了这话，反倒轻轻甩开他的手：“谁要用你的东西。”他甚至偏过头，不去看宋旻浩。  
但宋旻浩却发现，他的眼角是红红的。不知是正月里廊前挂着的灯笼透出来了红光，还是别的什么原因。  
“为什么不要用我送你的东西，嗯？”  
宋旻浩的声音低沉清冷，此刻的询问却是轻声细语又小心翼翼，表志勋哪里招架得住，只忍不住又飞快地看他一眼。宋旻浩便再次去拉他的手，捂在自己温热的掌心里，没有说话，只是看着他，双目中像是有几分歉意。  
表志勋到底是不情不愿地说话了：“谁知道是不是别人送你的，你再做人情把它给我。”  
宋旻浩一下就只明白他指的是初遇时给他的那方手帕。  
“那手帕原本就是我的，只是字是方姑娘在许多年前绣上去的。”  
“你管她叫什么？！”表志勋又要抽回自己的手  
“方，方老板。”宋旻浩连忙改口，又一施力将表志勋的手握得更紧，“但是我带着它也真的只是习惯了，不过也确实，都旧了，我以后便不带着了。”  
但表志勋却轻哼一声，道：“回头人家再送你一新的，同样的款式，同样还绣着你的名字。”  
宋旻浩咽了咽口水，他从前可不知道表志勋挖苦起人来竟这样厉害：“不会的，就算会我也不要了。”  
表志勋仍然不依不饶：“那你最早为什么要把自己的手帕给人家？”  
宋旻浩正要回答，台阶下面传来车喇叭声。泊车小弟从驾驶座里跳出来，三两步跃上台阶，把车钥匙递还给宋旻浩。  
宋旻浩松开一只手去拿钥匙，但另一只手仍然抓着表志勋的一双柔荑，跟泊车小弟道谢后又看向表志勋，道：“外面风大，我们进车里说？”  
表志勋犹豫了一下，也没考虑为什么不回饭店的门厅，便给了宋旻浩干脆拉着他的手朝台阶下走的时机。于是等表志勋反应过来的时候，他已经坐在宋旻浩的车里了。  
宋旻浩一边发动着车，一边说：“我稍微开出去一些，不然停在这里会挡了道。”  
表志勋没有反对。车内的空间是封闭的，他一下闻到一种薄荷烟草的味道，似是披着的大衣沾染着的。他忽然意识到这是自己第一次单独和宋旻浩待在这样窄小的地方，身上又被他的味道包围了似的，暧昧得很，便一下红了面颊。  
宋旻浩的余光一直注意着身边的人，虽不知道他在想些什么，但看他的神色变化，不由地飞翘起嘴角。  
表志勋当然也看到了宋旻浩似笑非笑的模样，一边用手背给自己自己的脸降温，一边用貌似强硬的语调说话：“所以你跟那位方老板，你还没说呢。”  
宋旻浩方才正色起来，清了清嗓子，道：“我与方老板——”

与今日在宴会上所说不同，宋旻浩其实提前已经知道方兰轩要来，这是方兰轩自己告诉他的。  
上海共舞台的背后有青帮一个堂主，对方觊觎方兰轩许久，但方兰轩一直不从，宋旻浩这些年来一直高调地去捧方兰轩的场也是想让那人有所忌惮。年初，国民政府在上海清|党的时候，委员长手下的白将军拉拢了青帮的力量，唐将军从那时起便不赞成把黑帮势力牵扯进来，唐、白二人的梁子从这里就结下。  
因此，他知道唐将军把方兰轩安置在自己身边，看似是做风花雪月的顺水人情，但实则却是把自己和方兰轩都当作他的一招棋，向党内青帮分子的示威罢了。当然宋旻浩倒也有自己的算盘，如果能让青帮的那人知道方兰轩除了自己，还有国民政要的支持，或许会更有所收敛。于是今日的酒宴上，他与方兰轩不过是一场默契的逢场作戏。  
尽管这逢场作戏也多少也几分真心。  
因为宋旻浩确实是追求过方兰轩的。

说起来倒也没什么难以理解的。  
如果当年在南开大学中国古典文学课结识的旁听生，忽然有一日请你去戏园子听戏，你左等不来右等不来，到戏开演了才发现台子上游龙戏凤的正德皇帝一双眸子眼熟得紧，戏散了又看到她恢复成素面朝天的纯净模样，你如何能不被惊艳到呢？  
反正十七岁的宋旻浩是不能的。  
彼时的方兰轩只是戏班子里并不出挑的一个，但是她好钻研、又满腹一定要出人头地的野心。她或许也多少喜欢着这个会给她讲《文昭关》的历史背景、聊《武家坡》的唱词异文的少年吧，不然她怎么会趁他打瞌睡的去摸他的眉骨、要了他随身带着的手帕去给他绣个名字？只是尽管如此，她却不能让自己流连，不能为旁人停下去往更广阔舞台的脚步。后来，她渐渐有了名气，天津盛不下她，北平已经有了自己的须生之皇，她便义无反顾地去了上海，那个在南开校园里金灿灿的梧桐树下等她的少年，到底是要辜负了。  
但宋旻浩却也没有恼她，亦没有消沉。他早就知道方兰轩非池中鱼、笼中鸟，再见时，当年古灵精怪的小姑娘已经是上海共舞台举足轻重的台柱子了。他也不后悔自己的少年钟情，倒愿意回到他头一次看她唱《梅龙镇》时的情景，她在台上唱得风华绝代，自己在台下做普通但是真诚的观众。

“这是我的过去，我无法让它不存在。”出了灯火繁华的新街口一带，前方的路渐渐变得晦暗不明起来，宋旻浩方向盘向左打，转到汉口路上，“但确实已经时过境迁，她不是当年的她，我也不是当年的我了。”  
表志勋听了沉默了起来，他不是不明白人人都有过去这样的道理，只是在听到宋旻浩的娓娓道来时，竟产生了一种前所未有的遗憾——他的过去我来不及参与。他扭头去看这个男人磊落分明的眉目，不由地要想象他十年前的模样，或许还未曾有今日的冽然之气，或许也像寻常少年一般喜怒形于色。  
“我若早些认识你就好了。”他脱口而出自己心中所想。  
宋旻浩愣怔了一下，虽然目光仍落在前方的路面上，但眼底已止不住有笑意在缓缓流淌。  
“已经，这般喜欢我了吗？”他忍不住要去逗弄这个心直口快的小少爷。  
小少爷却以如金子般纯粹的真心回应他：“对。我喜欢你，那你喜不喜欢我？”


	8. 第八章

宋旻浩没有料到他回答得如此坦率，下一刻，他忽然减速，把车停在了路边的行道树下。他转过身，只见副驾驶座上的人也朝自己扭过头来，又是紧张又是期待地睁圆了一双眼睛，外面的路灯幽幽地透过车窗照进来，照得他本就极亮的眸子如皓月流光。宋旻浩低沉地笑了起来，忽然朝他倾身过去，一只手上前握住他的胳膊，另一只手撑在他身后的车门上。  
表志勋一惊，可还没等他反应过来，宋旻浩轻柔的吻就就印了上来。他身子一软，好在对方握着他胳膊的手顺势向后搂住他。但这感觉仍然他觉得陌生得心惊，宋旻浩那带着薄荷烟草芳香的薄唇轻轻地触碰着他，让他心乱如葛麻。但宋旻浩又很快放开了他的唇，但依然贴得很近，把暖暖的热气呵在他的脸上，又酥又痒的。  
“你这么好，我怎会不喜欢。”他的声音像是从胸腔里发出来的，深厚又撩人。  
表志勋完全没有了刚刚表白时的勇敢，他整个人被圈在座位与这个刚刚亲吻了自己的男人之间，双手绞在一起，愣愣地看着他。  
男人又笑了起来：“怎么像傻了似的？”他收回自己的手，重新坐正，但依然盯着表志勋粉红的面颊，满眼意犹未尽的神色。  
表志勋被他盯得更害羞了，眼神躲闪着游移到别处，看向车窗外的时候忽然意识到他们早已离了中央饭店的门口。  
“你，你要把我带去哪儿？”他开车开了一路，自己竟浑然不知？  
宋旻浩被逗乐了似的反问：“你说我要把你带去哪儿？”  
表志勋下意识地向后缩了缩身子，后背贴在车门上，脑海中划过一堆乱七八糟的想法。  
“噗嗤”一声，宋旻浩伸手去揉了揉他柔软的头发，道：“就离着两条街都不认得了？”原来，他只是开着车围着新街口一带绕了一圈，又打算重新回到中央饭店的。  
表志勋的心骤然落地，他放松地呼出口气，但随即又觉得隐隐有些别的什么情绪，他不愿细想那是不是叫做遗憾。他“哦”了一声。  
宋旻浩继续逗他：“哦是什么意思？”  
表志勋则是慢慢从刚刚的心惊中回过神来，见宋旻浩却总是气定神闲的模样，不禁忿忿不平，道：“哦就是让你快点开车，经儿哥还在等我呢。”说完，他也不再看宋旻浩了，而是正对着车的前方。  
宋旻浩挑了挑眉，点着头重新启动引擎，嘴角仍是含笑：“是，我的三少爷。”  
果然，这个男人随便一句话就能再次把表志勋弄得呼吸一滞、心跳加速。他飞快地看了宋旻浩一眼，又低下头，在轮胎与地面的摩擦声中小声哼唧着强摆出见过世面的少爷架子。

待车又开出两条街，回到中央饭店前停下，宋旻浩说了一句：“到了。”  
表志勋却仍然低着头，一双葱白的手捋着还披在身上的裘皮大衣的袖口。  
大衣主人看着他，笑道：“再薅毛都给你薅掉了。”  
表志勋这才抬起头，也方才看到到自己无意识的动作，可嘴上却不服气道：“你舍不得？真小气。”  
宋旻浩道：“不是小气，是嫉妒。你的手我都没碰过几回。”  
表志勋一下停住了手：“什么啊……”  
宋旻浩顺势握住他的手，自己的虎口处有从前握枪磨出的茧，粗糙地摩挲在那柔软细腻的指腹上。表志勋低头看着两只相交的手，从宋旻浩的角度，可以看到他微微颤动的睫毛，又不自觉努起的莹润唇瓣，惹得他屏息心动，又想要倾身过去吻他。  
然而，表志勋此刻却忽然抬头：“那个，旻浩……”  
宋旻浩心里一动，这是他第一次如此这般念自己的名字，声音里不由带上了抑制不住的惊喜：“你叫我什么？”  
表志勋见他又向自己靠近，感到一阵羞怯，却强装着镇定道：“这个也叫你宋先生，那个也叫你宋先生，我不要跟他们一样。”  
宋旻浩道：“那你再叫我一遍。”  
表志勋抿了抿嘴，又乖乖张口：“旻浩。”  
下一刻，就是宋旻浩抬手捏住他的下巴，再次吻了过去。和上一个短暂的、像是怕吓到对方的触碰不同，宋旻浩这一次微微张开了两片唇，含住了表志勋柔软丰盈的唇瓣，尽管也小心得不敢用力，更不敢去惊扰那里面想必同样软嫩滑腻的小舌。他只是温柔地吮吸着，汲取着他的清甜，享受着他在瞬间紧绷后又放软身子的温驯。  
不多会儿，宋旻浩还是放开了他，没有进一步加深这个吻，但在离开之前，却挑逗般地舔弄了一下他嘴角的那道疤痕。之后，他便如愿以偿地看到表志勋变得更加红润的脸颊，以及双唇。  
表志勋虽然受西式教育长大，但家里在礼节上却一直是旧式的、传统的，从未有人这样“冒犯”过他。然而在刚刚不到一个钟头的时间里，宋旻浩却接连亲吻了他两次，而他竟也未抗拒和感到不适，对他而言，已经算是近乎意乱情迷的程度了。他的胸口一起一伏，暴露着他未经人事的生涩。  
“我，我要下车了。”他小声说道。  
宋旻浩不说话，只再次向他靠过去，吓得表志勋脸色一变。  
“你——”他以为宋旻浩又要来冒犯自己，下意识觉得不能容他这样说亲就亲，只能在局限的空间内尽力向后仰着上半身。  
可宋旻浩却是一笑，手臂从他的身边擦过，打开了他身后的车门。  
“我什么？”他还故意问道，“以为我要干嘛？”  
表志勋一下窘迫得说不出话了，赶紧甩开他的手，就钻了出去。  
下了车，他一眼就看到在门口台阶上的朴经，他手里还拿着自己的大衣。表志勋朝他挥了挥手，朴经露出稍微惊讶的表情。表志勋来不及细究，因为宋旻浩也从驾驶座里下来。  
“时间倒是正好。”他抬起下巴，示意在朴经身前缓缓停下的轿车，是表家的司机到了。  
表志勋“嗯”了一声，却又舍不得走似的，踟蹰着。  
“怎么，是舍不得还我衣服呢，还是——”宋旻浩一双带着玩味的眼睛注视着面前的人，“舍不得我啊？”  
表志勋又被调戏得一个激灵，他之前怎么没有发现一副绅士做派的宋旻浩居然如此轻佻？他连忙把扯下自己身上大衣塞到宋旻浩的怀里。  
而宋旻浩却趁势拉了他的胳膊一把，让他身子前倾，几乎也跌在自己怀里。宋旻浩搂住他的腰，迅速地在他的额头上落在一吻，又迅速地放开他。  
“晚安。”他说得一本正经，好像刚刚的偷香行径根本没有发生过，“我明天给你打电话。”

直到坐回到自家的车上，表志勋似乎还沉浸在宋旻浩带给他极致的心动之中，他头抵在车窗玻璃上，无意识地看着外面流动的夜色，可脑子就反反复复回响着刚才听到的每一句话。即使朴经发出“还以为三少爷今晚是回不来了”的调侃，他也只是红了脸，分不出心思去想反驳的话。  
等回到了家，二人在进屋之前，朴经忽然来了一句：“三少爷还是不要表现得这么明显比较好。”才让表志勋回过几分神。  
“嗯？”他在庭院中停下脚步，“经儿哥是说在我哥面前？”  
朴经道：“在大少爷面前，也在宋先生面前。”  
表志勋有些疑惑：“为什么？”  
朴经想了想，又摇摇头：“或许是我多虑了。”  
他想的是，年轻的小少爷心无城府又没有经验，原本还气呼呼的让对方不到一个钟头就哄得服服帖帖，可见与他的段位根本是天差地别。但转念一想，小少爷到底也是在生意场上打转的人，没看走眼过一本账簿、一个潜在商机，想来也是会识人的。  
于是，他接着说：“我只是忽然想到我们和人谈生意，总是会有所保留，不能一下把底都透给人家。不过，大概是我想得不对，与人交往是另一回事了。”  
表志勋听着，便理解了朴经的话，正色道：“我明白经儿哥的意思了。只是，我想旻浩不是这样的人，我不会看错的。”  
朴经笑了笑心想，得，现在都直接喊人名字，连姓氏都省了。

不过，尽管表志勋嘴上说得自信，但是心里多少还是有点被朴经点了一下的感觉。尤其当第二天，他没能等来宋旻浩的电话的时候。  
冬日里本就贪睡，再加上在宴席上喝了不少酒，表志勋的这一夜睡得极好，待到他悠悠转醒的时候，外面的阳光已经穿过丝绒窗帘的缝隙钻进来，照在他的床上。他盖着一副西洋的羽绒被，如云朵般又轻又厚，原本是早已习以为常的舒适，可这一刻却神不知鬼不觉地想起前一晚临别时被宋旻浩搂在怀里的感觉，也是这般又轻柔又厚实。表志勋被自己的联想吓了一跳，怎么这也能联想到？  
可紧接着让他再次吓到的，是他突然想起宋旻浩说要给自己打电话的。这日头看起来分明已经是晌午了，他是不是打了来，而自己却给错过了？这么想着，他从最让人留恋的被窝里一跃而起，光着脚就跑出房门，一路跑下楼去，差点就撞到了正在上楼的人。  
表若乾一把扶住他，笑道：“做什么呢？这么火急火燎的。”  
表志勋忽然看到有大半个月没见到的兄长，一瞬间忘了电话的事，兴奋道：“大哥你什么时候回来的？”  
表若乾答道：“刚到不久。”  
“跟英国人谈妥了吗？”表志勋急不可耐地问道。  
“港口都被英国船、荷兰船占着，分一杯羹当然是不容易，原先我们想着每礼拜往返一班是不成的，只能让步到没两个礼拜，不过也好歹算是个开头。”说起此番行程，表若乾有些滔滔不绝的架势，然而一低头竟看见表志勋既没穿袜又没穿鞋，不由皱起眉，“怎么这样就出来了，又不是夏天，要着凉的。”  
表志勋吐了下舌头，恰好看见楼下的女仆路过，又忽然想起自己原本下楼的目的，便越过表若乾的肩头看向她，问道：“早上有电话找我吗？”  
女仆站定，冲他摇摇头：“上午没有电话来。”  
“啊？”表志勋一下露出几分失望的神情，“好吧……”  
表若乾看他的模样，捏了捏他的胳膊，问道：“在等电话？要紧事？”  
表志勋犹豫了一下，小声道：“也不是……”  
“那还不快回去穿鞋？”表若乾作严厉状，“过两日就二十三岁了，怎么还像个小孩子似的这么毛躁。”

是了，过两日便是表志勋的生辰。说来也奇了，他这一年的生日是新历和旧历叠在同一天，他从去年生辰起就念叨着很多人一辈子也遇不上的巧事。当时父亲尚在世，还说要替小儿子好好做生辰。  
而表若乾之所以非要趁着春节期间把通港客轮的事情谈了，也是为了赶在正月十一之前回来，即便因为新丧不会大摆宴席，但也要陪着弟弟把这难得一遇的生辰给过了。  
因此，表志勋原本是想，当宋旻浩打电话来的时候，就邀请他在自己生辰那天来家中吃饭。只是他的电话迟迟没来，表志勋从中午等到傍晚，越等心越乱，越等越想起前一晚朴经跟自己说的话。难道当真是因为自己的心意表现得太显而易见，反倒让对方看轻了？宋旻浩竟然是这样的人吗？表志勋坐在客厅的沙发上，背后是大幅的金丝绒窗帘，窗帘边缘缀着整排绒绒的小球，他无意识地把那些小球揪在手里，无意识地把昨晚与宋旻浩相处的画面在脑海里过了一遍又一遍。可原先让他觉得怦然心动的记忆，在此刻却变了色彩，变成了一个又一个宋旻浩只是个深谙调情之道的情场老手的佐证。  
他越想越觉得委屈，越想越觉得自己被轻视了。到了晚上的时候，当他患得患失的情绪抵达到极致，他终是忍不住了，拿起电话，在旋转号盘上一圈一圈拨下那一串他早已铭记于心的数字。  
电话那头嘟嘟了两声，就被接起了。应该是宋旻浩的管家。表志勋记得上次去宋旻浩府上时，便发现他家的仆人并不多，一个跟了他两年的管家，一个他从上海带来的厨子，再加上一个老家是扬州的司机。然而，等管家喂了一声后，表志勋却忽然觉得嗓子眼儿被堵住了似的，发不出来声音。  
管家又喂了两声，说道：“不说话就挂了啊。”他的语气有些无奈，想来是觉得有小孩儿随便乱拨了号码。  
表志勋连忙小声喊道：“等一下!”  
那头顿了一下，以一种忽然意识到什么似的语调道：“是表少爷吧！哎哟！”  
这下换表志勋吃了一惊，还没来及说话，只听对方接连哎哟哎哟了好几声，就开始不停地跟他道歉：“先生走之前嘱咐今天白天要给您去个电话的，但是白天陈先生又来了家里……这一天赶巧了事都攒在一起，就让我给忘了，太对不起了表少爷，我可真是脑子糊涂了……”  
在他絮絮叨叨的话语里，表志勋是听明白了。原来宋旻浩在今日凌晨时分忽然离家，连行李都没收拾就让司机送他去了明故宫机场。表志勋问是什么事，管家说不知道，宋先生没说，但是司机回来时却告诉他，先生是坐了一架私人飞机走的。  
表志勋听后，忽然感到眼皮直跳，直觉是出了什么大事，不然宋旻浩为什么会在凌晨离开，而且还动用了冯少将的私人飞机？他忧心忡忡地挂上了电话，一刻钟前对于宋旻浩的埋怨忽然就变成了担忧。  
这时，表文瑾裹挟着一身寒气从门外走了进来。表志勋抬头看她，只见她灰色的法兰绒大衣上落了一肩头的雪花。  
“下雪了？”表志勋有些恍惚地问道。他一直坐在窗边，竟没有意识到外面开始下雪了。  
表文瑾却像毫不在意天气这件小事一般没有理会。她站在那里，手里握着当日的报纸，神情难得的严肃：“张作霖，在皇姑屯被炸死了。”

*篡改历史了，皇姑屯事件实际发生在当年六月。


	9. 第九章

九

清晨，表志勋披了件藏青色的斗篷站在屋檐下。庭院里，两个家仆正把碎石小径上的积雪往两边扫，一路扫到临街的双开大门。整个院落，以及大门外凌乱无章的街道都被大雪覆盖着，在湛蓝的、澄净透明的天空下，形成一种洁白与纯蓝的撞击。  
这是南京城在这个冬天迎来的第一场真正的大雪，一连下了两个晚上。因为赶在正月十五之前，就好像也能凑得上瑞雪兆丰年的好意头。雪后静谧得很，而静谧又总能让人感受到某种安宁。  
可惜安宁只是一隅的。

当东北王死了的消息见报后，表志勋便毫不怀疑宋旻浩就是因为这件事才在凌晨突然离开南京的。他没有忘记，宋旻浩在张大帅手下任过提调，更何况又是同与帅府交情极深的冯少卿一起离开的。  
但是表志勋没敢把自己的推测告诉给任何人。一来，是因为宋旻浩的管家在电话里特意嘱咐说，先生请表少爷不要将自己出城的事说出去；二来，是他自己对宋旻浩此行的目感到忧虑。  
国民革命军和奉系还在前线对峙。初八那晚，唐将军又在自己的升迁宴上大表忠心，要带领革命军将北伐进行到底。而次日凌晨，统治东北的奉系军阀头目却在自己乘坐的火车上出了事。北伐的何去何从，一下就局外人如表志勋更看不清楚了。而更令他感到迷雾重重的，便是宋旻浩在这其中所扮演的角色——他如何能一面当着革命军司令的座上客，一面又能和奉系保持着一种近乎于藕断丝连的关系？除非……  
表志勋听到身后的脚步声，一回头，见朴经也从屋内走了出来，在他身边站定。他连忙收起已经飘散得很远的思绪。  
“生日快乐。”朴经在美国生活多年，用的是西洋说法对他说。  
“谢谢。”表志勋对他笑笑。但说完，他又很快收起了笑意。  
朴经在一旁打量着，又道：“厨房在炖鸡汤，说要给三少爷做长寿面。”  
若放在平时，表志勋一定一溜烟就往厨房跑了，可今日他却仍然呆呆地望着庭院里的积雪，顺着清出来的小径一路看向外面的街道。  
“三少爷有心事？”朴经还是打算问个干脆。  
表志勋想了想，道：“你说东北的局势会变吗？”  
朴经一愣，然后噗嗤一声笑了出来。  
表志勋扭过头，递给他一个狐疑的眼神。  
“对不起。”朴经说着，但也依然带着好笑的表情，“敢情三少爷是在为北伐形势变得不明朗而发愁？这是蒋委员听了都要赞叹的忧国忧民之情怀啊。”  
表志勋被他调侃的话语弄得面上一热，却还是梗着脖子道：“经儿哥怕是在国外待久了，还记得《岳阳楼记》怎么背吗？”  
朴经一点都没被他的“嘲讽”中伤：“那么这是因为中国尚未统一，三少爷连生辰也不过了？”他顿了顿，又道，“东四省不安生又不是这一两天的事，三少爷前几天不是还兴致勃勃吃嘛嘛香？”  
表志勋这下被堵得一句话说不出来，愣了一秒后，一跺脚转身往屋里回了。身后，朴经带着笑的声音继续优哉游哉地响起。  
“这就对了嘛。你大早上站在外面受冻挨饿，东北也不可能一夜之间就五色旗换青天白日旗了。”

结果，到底还是吃了长寿面；中午按大哥的想法做了好些菜，虽开不了宴席，但一家四口外带一个住在家里的朴经，还是好好吃了饭，表太太也学了新式的说法，祝自己的小儿子生辰快乐。最后，表志勋把姐姐从洋人开的西饼店买回的奶油蛋糕分给了包括管家、女佣们在内的家中众人，叫大家都算沾上一点喜气。  
过了中午，表若乾问弟弟下午想不想去玄武湖的湖心岛看雪，表志勋发了一个愣，之后摇了摇头，道：“去鸡鸣寺吧。”  
“去那儿做什么？”表若乾有些惊讶，印象里，弟弟不是对求神拜佛这类事感兴趣的人。  
但表太太倒是赞同：“也可以去上一香，保佑我们勋儿在这一岁也平平安安。”  
于是，司机就带着表太太和表志勋一同往鸡笼山上去了。车子从玄武湖畔开过时，表志勋从窗子里看向一片白茫茫的长堤，心知这一冬怕是不会再有如此声势浩大的雪天了。待到了鸡鸣寺，司机在山门口等着，表志勋搀着母亲的手，一同走过青石牌坊，踏着已被僧人清扫出来的路面，朝寺内走去。  
因为天气的缘故，这日的鸡鸣寺远不如往日香火鼎盛，但也正因为人少，表志勋倒生出几分两日来难得的平静和惬意。他们在大雄宝殿里看了佛像和菩萨像，便来到南边的香台。香台的外侧烧着整排莲花油灯，台前燃着一支红色巨蜡，表志勋忽然走神地想，也不知道僧人们是不是等到雪一停，就要去把火续上。  
表太太拍了拍他，他便连忙应了一声，然后去取了三支细香递了过去。看着母亲虔诚地点香、拜佛后，他自己又点了三支，学着母亲的样子，跪在蒲团上，把香举过头顶。  
一愿佛祖保佑父亲安息，案子背后的势力儿子现在尚无能为力，但终有一天会水落石出。  
二愿佛祖庇佑家人，母亲长寿，兄长健康，姐姐幸福。  
三愿佛祖照看一眼宋旻浩，愿他此行顺利，无论结果，都平安归来。

表志勋从未如此虔诚地祈求过神明，因此当他傍晚回到家，一进门见到女佣急急忙忙迎上来时，心下第一个反应便是，这是该如此立竿见影的事吗？  
女佣握着听筒，对电话那头道：“要不您留个口信，等三少爷回来……”这时，她忽又听到门口传来动静，“哎您等一下，像是三少爷回来了。”说完她便小跑至门口。果然，见到表志勋正扶着表太太进家门。  
“少爷！”女佣惊喜道，“是找您的电话。”  
她话音未落，只见表志勋连外套都来不及换下就快步走到了客厅。  
他迫不及待地抓起桌子上的电话：“喂——”  
然而另一头却传来一个他意料之外的声音。  
“志勋。”禹智皓的声音像是越过了千山万水，从话筒里传至表志勋的耳畔。  
表志勋生生是愣了两秒，才堪堪开口：“表哥……”  
禹智皓自去年去了武汉之后，除了一开始还偶有电话，之后便改成了写信，再之后来信的频次也越发低了。表志勋注意到，每次信封上的邮戳都是不一样的地址，信中还嘱咐不必回信，因为他的地址总是不固定的。而距上次收到他的信，也是近两个月前了。  
表志勋握着听筒，心里忽然有了愧疚，刚刚在鸡鸣寺的时候，怎么忘记给表哥也求一份平安？  
“志勋。”禹智皓又念了一遍他的名字，“生辰快乐。”  
表志勋听了心头一颤，继而是鼻尖发酸，他竟是特地打电话来给自己道生日祝词的。  
“吃长寿面了吗？”禹智皓问道。  
“嗯。”虽然不能被看到，但是表志勋还是不自觉地点了头。  
禹智皓轻轻的笑声从电话那头传来，表志勋好像能看到他眼睛笑得弯弯的模样。  
“表哥你现在在哪儿？”他问道，“可以告诉我吗？”  
禹智皓顿了一下，像是在估量，最终还是说了实话：“上海。”  
表志勋一惊：“你怎么去了上海？什么时候去的？那不是离南京很近了？你要回来了吗？姨丈也在上海吗？”  
他连珠炮一般的发问使得禹智皓又笑了。等笑完了，便道：“父亲在山西。”  
“那你……”表志勋听完他简短的回答，正要再询问，忽然又意识到了些别的什么——首先，这是禹智皓第一次管禹司令叫父亲，这说明父子二人的关系已经发生了某种变化；其次，作为革命军第三集团司令的姨丈若是在山西，不正是与东北的奉系形成了对峙局面吗？  
国民政府北伐了这么多年，其实平民百姓大多数时候根本不知道到底在哪儿伐、伐的具体是谁。今日党报上还在报道革命军如何在前线奋战，明日就可能出现两方将领握手言和的照片。就像禹智皓的父亲自己，原本也是一方军阀，但在民国十五年又宣布加入革命军，与国民政府同仇敌忾，成为蒋委员的拥趸。如今看来，表志勋不得不后知后觉地感叹，姨丈的每一步都走得无比正确，每一次选边都让自己离权力核心更近一点。  
而当下，几乎代表了国民政府权力核心的禹司令所处的地方，是不是就能回答关于表志勋早上对北伐何去何从的疑问呢？  
禹智皓不知道表志勋心中所想，只当他要问自己为何在上海，便简短地说：“是我不愿留在山西。北伐总是要结束的，我得为更远的将来打算。”  
表志勋微微皱眉，觉得他话说得模糊，可再等，却不见他解释什么。待要追问时，禹智皓却又抢先说了话。  
“你别担心我，我在上海很好，我已经……”但他到底还是犹豫了，只重复了一遍，“你别担心我。”  
表志勋没有立即说话，而是停顿了一会儿才问道：“那你是要回来的吧？”  
禹智皓这回答得倒是痛快：“你还在南京，我自然是要回来的。”  
之后，二人又简短地说了几句，禹智皓那头传来“禹哥”的叫唤声，表志勋听见他像是捂住了话筒说了句什么。  
“志勋，我这边还有事，先挂了。”他又给飞快地给表志勋报了一串数字，“这是我现在的电话号码，一时是不会变了。”  
表志勋道：“好，我记下了。”  
禹智皓笑道：“童子功还在呢。”  
表志勋也笑了起来，他指的是自己对数字的记忆力，小时候学珠算的时候就发现，自己只要见过的、听过的数字，再长一串都能背得下来。当时的禹智皓一开始还不信，试了好多次以后终于作罢，承认了他的这一天赋。

挂了电话后，表志勋心里琢磨着电话里的禹智皓听上去似乎和从前有些不一样了。过去，他说起话来总有几分温吞和小心，因为出身的缘故，似乎总在担心自己不慎说错话引起麻烦。然而，在刚刚的对话里，即便只有几句，他却也显出了自信和笃定。这是好事，表志勋想。可是，他那些意味不明的话，却又让表志勋感到莫名的不安。  
他边思索边从沙发上站起来，可电话铃声又响了。他想都没想就接了起来，道：“怎么了？还有什么事吗？”  
但电话那头却出现短暂的沉默。  
继而，宋旻浩的声音蓦地响起：“原来是在和别人说话啊。”  
表志勋一怔，随即便把听筒从左手转移到右手，人也单腿一折重新跪坐回了沙发上。他想要大声喊他的名字、问他到底去哪儿了，可是又忽然想起不能让人知道宋旻浩此刻不在南京，便只能用手护住话筒，压低了声调。  
“旻浩，你还好吗？”他问道。  
这回轮到宋旻浩一怔了，因为表志勋低软的声音介于正常说话与气音之间，像一片羽毛似的顺着电波，一路滑到千里之外，他的鼓膜上。  
“嗯，我很好。”宋旻浩微笑着回答道，“你呢？”  
表志勋也“嗯”了一声，目光落向窗外，脱口而出：“南京下雪了。”  
宋旻浩问：“是吗？下了多久？”  
表志勋道：“下了两夜，已经停了。”  
“两夜？是大雪了。”  
“是，算是很大了。”  
“真对不住。不能同你一起看雪。”  
“……没关系。”  
二人都一时没了声音。过了一会儿，宋旻浩说道：“但愿我回来以后，能再下一场。”  
“那你什么时候回来？”表志勋问。  
“唔……”这似乎对宋旻浩来说是个很难的问题，他拖长了声音，却迟迟给不出答案。  
表志勋便问：“不好说吗？”  
“嗯，不好说。”宋旻浩的声音有些干涩，“真抱歉。”  
表志勋摇着头，犹豫了又犹豫，还是忍不住问道：“旻浩，你不会有危险吧？”  
“嗯？”宋旻浩像是有些意外，“我？”  
表志勋道：“我想，我知道你去哪儿了。”没等宋旻浩回应，他又补充道，“没人告诉我，我自己猜的。”  
他原以为宋旻浩会感到为难，但没想到他会一下笑出来。  
“你还挺会猜？”他甚至还问道，“那你猜到我来做什么了吗？”  
表志勋道：“我不确定。但你，是不是也不可以说？”  
“的确还不能说。”宋旻浩道，但听起来倒并不沉重，“不过，或许过些天就可以在报纸上看到了。”  
表志勋一听这话，瞬间放心了几分，如果是这样的话，倒和他猜的某一种可能八九不离十了，他的额头无意识地抵在沙发靠背上，喃喃道：“那我……等你回来。”

果然，十天后的早晨，表志勋一边吃着早餐，一边读新到的《民生报》，其头版头条便是：东北易帜。  
路过的朴经在他身后站定，发出“呵”的一声，道：“这世道，还真是一天一个模样。”  
表志勋看着这个足以震惊全国乃至国际社会的结果，却分神瞥了一眼报纸右上角的日期，心想，当宋旻浩回来时，确实不大可能再下一场大雪了。  
那日，他到底也没告诉宋旻浩，他错过了自己的生辰。

未完待续


	10. 第十章

张作霖出事的当天，宋旻浩是直接得到总统府的受命，秘密前往邯郸帮助其子张学良回沈阳的，同时作为说客，代表了南京方面跟原本就信仰三民主义的张少帅联络，希望促成奉系与革命军的停战。于是，继任后的张少帅又在天津与前来的蒋方谈判，最终宣布东北接受国民政府管辖。  
北伐结束，南北统一。  
表志勋一开始没有想通，宋旻浩虽说曾在张作霖麾下，如今也在银行界有举足轻重的地位，但为何总统府会如此信任他、委派他去与奉系接近示好？这个问题一直盘萦在他的脑海里，直到宋旻浩终于回了南京。

转眼到了二月下旬，燕和轮船公司的几条新航线即将进入试运营阶段，表志勋一心想把公司的重心从货运转移到客运上，因此一直在推行新制度改革：从如何将客轮避开以货轮和船舶为主的航线，到改变以往要等客满才发船的航期，再到全面提升客轮上的客户服务……可谓是巨细靡遗。  
这日，他结束完对客轮的检查，从码头回到公司，打着哈欠推门走进办公室。一进门便看到从沙发上的人，让他硬生生把打了一半的哈欠憋了回去。那人斜倚着沙发的扶手，单手撑着额头，闭着眼睛像是睡着了。表志勋惊讶地后退半步，回头向走廊里张望，这才看到秘书从斜对面的办公室匆匆朝他走来。  
“三少爷——”秘书急急地开口，却被表志勋抬起食指贴在自己嘴巴上的手势制止住了，一时没有反应过来怎么回事。  
表志勋则一边轻轻带上门，一边低声询问：“他什么时候来的？”  
“大概三四点。”秘书道，他顿了一秒忽然意识到表志勋为何要压低了声音说话，“他是……哎呀，我应该让他去会议室等您的。”  
表志勋却道：“没事，如果以后他来，都直接让他进我办公室就好。”说完又摆摆手让秘书回去工作了。  
他自己重新回到办公室，关上门后轻声轻脚地走到沙发前，弯下腰，发现睡着的男人眼下有淡淡的青色，可见他虽在电话里说得轻描淡写，但显然还是一直没能休息好。不过，想到他能在自己的办公室这般安然小憩，表志勋又感到心底漾出一层的暖意。  
或许是因为不设防，宋旻浩眉宇间的凌厉之气减弱了几分，碎发略显凌乱地覆在额头上，竟流露出一种带着脆弱的孩子气来。然而他两片薄唇仍紧紧抿着，仍显出刚毅之感。  
这两瓣唇，曾经吻过自己。  
表志勋被飘然而至的念头烧红了脸，好在宋旻浩闭着眼看不见自己的窘态。他直起身子打算不要再看宋旻浩的脸了，可步子还没迈出一步，手腕却突然被捉住，又被巧劲一拉，一个没站稳，身子向前一倾，就被坐着的人搂在了臂弯里。表志勋轻呼一声，下一刻就看到原本“睡着”的人一双深邃眸子望着自己，嘴角向一边翘起，带着低缓的笑意说：“怎么不看了？”  
表志勋几乎是趴在宋旻浩的半个胸膛上，连忙退开一点，却不想被人抓着手腕继续往他身上带。他红着脸抗议道：“哪有人逼着别人看自己的？”  
宋旻浩问：“我不好看吗？”  
表志勋老老实实地回答道：“好看。”  
宋旻浩用另一只手捏了一下他的脸，满意地说：“那就让你多看一会儿。”  
表志勋忍下翻白眼的冲动：“不看了，看够了。”  
“哦，这样啊。”宋旻浩眨了眨眼睛，“可我还没看够。”  
表志勋怔忪之下，对上他深沉专注的俊目，那里面带着柔情的迷恋。表志勋觉得自己就要被化在他的眼神里了，心脏扑通扑通直跳。下一刻，宋旻浩的手又轻抚上他的脸，拇指沿着那一片红晕摩挲着他滑腻的肌肤。  
表志勋似乎知道即将要发生什么，于是轻颤着睫毛闭上了眼睛，感受着这个总有各种办法令自己心动的男人逐渐靠近的气息，混杂着微醺的薄荷烟草味，喷在自己的脸上。终于，他微凉又甜蜜的吻落了下来。

因着宋旻浩说自己是一下飞机便让司机送自己来燕和轮船公司，连家都没回，表志勋又感到心脏狠狠地跳了一下。  
想到宋旻浩一定疲惫至极，他说：“我让我的司机送你回家。”  
宋旻浩点点头，非常自然地提出邀请：“你跟我一道回吧。”  
“啊？”表志勋一愣。  
“想和你一起吃晚饭。”宋旻浩笑道。  
于是，表志勋给家里去了个电话，便同宋旻浩回了家。据宋旻浩说，他家的上海厨师做了一手地道的本帮菜。  
这是表志勋第二次到宋旻浩的家里来，上次来的时候还稍显局促，这次由于是被宋旻浩领着进屋的，因此整个人放松了许多。他东看西看，很快就发现上次会客厅里见到的苏绣围屏绝不是宋旻浩难得的珍藏品，实际上，他家里的奇珍古玩极多，单屏风就有折屏、挂屏、座屏好几种。但最令表志勋震惊的还是宋旻浩的字画收藏。  
表志勋站在比大户人家卧室还要大的书房里，看到了西晋陆机的手书真迹《平复帖》、唐代陈闳的《八公图》、宋徽宗的《雪江归棹图》……每看见一件，他都恨不得把眼睛贴上去细细去看，不是不相信宋旻浩的鉴别能力，而是这些作品都流落至民间多年，表志勋从未想过自己有一天能见到真迹。  
而书房另一头，则立了一张画桌，上面铺了上好的宣纸、绢布，各种规格的毛笔，还有徽墨、端砚，以及数种表志勋叫不上名字的颜料。他不由自主地用手指划过每一件物什，就仿佛可以感受到宋旻浩残留的温度。一抬头，只见这些东西的主人正站在开了一道缝的窗前，不知何时起指间加了一支烟，微眯着眼呼出一口烟雾。  
一瞬间，表志勋感到了一种疏离。他自小被人叫“少爷”长大，然而这一刻，他却在宋旻浩身上看到了一种近乎不食人间烟火的矜贵感。外面皓月当空，宋旻浩倚窗远眺，侧脸浸润在银色的月辉之中，好像超越了尘俗。表志勋觉得自己的心被扯了一下，情不自禁地叫了一声：“旻浩。”  
宋旻浩扭过头来，“嗯？”了一声，表志勋这才觉得他又回到了自己的世界。朝他走过去，伸手抱住他，把自己的下巴抵在他精瘦而宽阔的肩膀上。宋旻浩微微一愣，把手里的烟摁灭，也抬起手环住他。  
“怎么了？”他柔声问道。  
表志勋摇了摇头，没有说话，只静静地享受着他的温度，被他身上好闻的味道所包围。  
“主动投怀送抱，看来是有求于我啊。”宋旻浩说，好像又恢复了平时惯于撩拨人的样子。  
表志勋抬起头来，没有像以往一样在意他佻达的话语，而是直直地看进他的眼睛里。可过了好一会儿，也才只是道：“我想看看你的画。”  
宋旻浩一挑眉，笑道：“只是这个？”  
表志勋点点头。  
宋旻浩撇了下嘴，便拉起他的手，走到画桌后的书架，翻出几卷画来。表志勋一一看过去，只见山水虫鸟花木，是典型的文人画。  
“旻浩。”表志勋慢慢地说，“你该做个画家的。”  
世间俗事都不该去打扰你，你该澄怀观道卧以游之，那才是你想要的生活吧。你并不留恋力量，所以离开军队，不谋图在军界叱咤风云；你并不留恋财富，所以从一家银行到另一家，目的只是让每家濒死的银行步上正轨；你并不留恋地位，所以一旦将制度盘活了，就将经理之位交给他人。  
大概是因为他的眼神太真诚，把宋旻浩原本想用玩笑回应的话提前化解了。这个习惯了某种固定表达的男人浅笑道：“如果生活在一个和平年代，或许吧。”  
表志勋道：“如今南北以及统一了，就要和平了吧。”  
宋旻浩把目光落在表志勋展开的一幅画上。那是一幅枯木竹石，画面内容简单，唯枯木一株，干偃枝曲；周匝缀以坡石丛竹。那是他早些年刚到上海时作的。  
“可是他们，又叫我去做国库署署长了。”

表志勋终于是明白宋旻浩为何能被委以去和奉系统帅联络的重任了。他早已被总统府当做是自己人，无论是看重他的能力也好，他多年来在各界的人脉也好，党内想把他拉进体制内做事的大有人在。如今，又借了他与张作霖早年的联系，以及与冯汉卿的私交，冠冕堂皇地把他卷入国家机要，让他与国民政府产生直接的勾连。因此，即便宋旻浩还没有接受财政部的委任，他也已经一条腿踏进了总统府的大门。

宋旻浩虽然面上一如既往的从容平静，但当表志勋看进他多思的眼睛里，却看出了些端倪。中国人向来是好走仕途的，寒窗苦读数十载，就是为了在政治上大展宏图，在旁人眼里，一路走来的宋旻浩这是要平步青云了。而且一入仕，便是财政部下最重要、最接近国家经济命脉，也是最叫人眼红的肥差，宋旻浩不满三十便接任国库署署长，再过几年，财政部长便也当得了。  
表志勋靠近一些，再次环抱上宋旻浩的后背，闷声问道：“那你要去吗？”  
宋旻浩的手一路上移，在怀中人的后脖颈处停下，那里是一片温热滑润，不由自主地摁了摁，让他更紧贴自己。过了半晌，才开口：“嗯。”  
没待二人又说些什么，书房门外传来佣人的声音：“先生，晚餐备好了。”  
表志勋放开手，让自己离开宋旻浩的身体，回到书架边，把自己翻得凌乱的画卷重新收拾好。一同离开书房的那一刻，宋旻浩听到他小声说：“那之后全国经济大会的时候，岂不是你在台上，我在台下了。”  
宋旻浩“噗嗤”一声笑了出来。

是年三月，宋旻浩卸任秦陇实业银行的经理一职，进入了财政部，任国库署署长。国民政府想要建立强有力的中央银行，于是在上海建立筹备处，接管原北洋政府管辖下的中国银行，由国家集资运营。  
之后，为了解决国家财政困难，宋旻浩向财政部长提出两点：一，限制军费开支；二，编制全国预算。他把从前在民营银行里摸爬滚打提炼出来的经验用在国库上，说白了，国库不过就是座更大的银行，同样是要遵循基本的经济原则的。

与此同时，燕和轮船公司的几条新航线开通，成为了中国大陆少数几家拥有通港航线的民营航运企业。表志勋为公司设计了很多基本管理规则，分工明确，具体到位；而在客户服务方面又稳定了运价，逐步建立起信誉。长居宁沪两地的乘客若是要去香港，也不再单单只有外国船这单一选项了。  
在燕和的股东会上，四位股东纷纷对年轻的经理道贺，称他继承了表时清的实业管理才干，青出于蓝而胜于蓝。而对于表志勋，这是自父亲去世后，他头一次感到，终究是没有辜负父亲的遗产和希冀。

然而，天总不能处处遂人愿。  
自从宋旻浩当了国库署署长，先是为了筹备中央银行而长期待在上海，即便回到南京时，白日里也大多待在总统府，表志勋根本无从联系。过去三天两头吃饭、看电影的日子一去不复返了。有时候，他会为了等宋旻浩的电话而合衣倒在床上，到半夜便沉沉睡去，待醒来时，天已经蒙蒙亮，又是一日过去了。  
终于有一天，表志勋觉得受不了了，他一气之下直接去了宋旻浩府上，这才发现，从前家仆都没有几个的宅子现在竟在门下有了警卫。  
身着军装军帽的警卫兵拦下了他，说宋先生不在家，不便会客。表志勋瞠目结舌，肚子里又憋了一股气，叫他把宋旻浩的管家找来，一副你不去找我便站在这里不走了的架势。警卫无奈，只得让一人去找来管家。管家见到表志勋连道不是，赶紧请了他进来。  
管家告诉他，先生怕是要晚回来，表少爷愿意在客厅等也好，在书房等也好，只是不知道要等到几点。表志勋点头称谢，让他不用在意自己，之后便在客厅待了一会儿，待不住了便去楼上书房翻宋旻浩的字画典籍。  
就这样从傍晚一直等到入夜，管家来送了一回点心。表志勋吃完了点心，抽了一本书倒在沙发上看，看着看着就又睡着了。

表志勋是被脸上指茧摩挲的粗糙触感弄醒的。他睁开眼，只见宋旻浩正侧身坐在自己身边，他的手落在自己的脸颊上。猛地坐起来，下一刻便发现自己的脸和宋旻浩的脸离得极近，稍一动便能吻上的距离。他连忙往后蹭了蹭，可宋旻浩却没有给他远离的机会，直接搂上他的腰身，把他往身上带，几乎是鼻尖相碰，说话时的热气都喷在他脸上。  
“在等我？”他的声音低沉而暧昧。  
表志勋哪还能想到自己来时气鼓鼓的心情，他的双手虚虚地撑在身后，大脑不知是因为刚睡醒还是别的原因，已经停滞不转了。他躲闪着目光问：“几，几点了？”  
宋旻浩稍微放开他一点，道：“快两点了。”  
“快两点了！”表志勋惊呼一声，“你每天都忙到这么晚吗？”  
宋旻浩没有答话。  
表志勋这才看清他的脸，像是瘦了，颧骨都突了出来。他的心里不禁又有对宋旻浩的心疼，又有对自己的埋怨。是了，刚上任的署长这么忙，怎么还能要求他每天给自己打电话呢？  
宋旻浩见他不断变幻的神色，捏了捏他的脸——他发现自己对捏表志勋的脸好像上了瘾，多日不见，手感还是细滑。  
表志勋不躲了，他甚至主动凑过去，在宋旻浩的嘴唇上轻啄了一下。  
“辛苦了。”他又很快缩了回来。  
宋旻浩的笑意浮上脸庞：“听警卫说，你今天在外面发脾气了？”  
表志勋一愣，然后嘟起了嘴：“他们不让我进。你又不告诉他们如果是我应该无条件让我进来。”  
宋旻浩笑得更深了：“好，是我疏忽了。以后我同他们说，财政部长可以拦，但我的三少爷绝对不可以。”  
这下，表志勋彻底忘了自己是来找宋旻浩“算账”的。

未完待续


	11. 第十一章

十一

春日的夜终于摆脱了盘桓了数月的寒意。可因为在江面上，猎猎的风鼓动着帆，叫在甲板上睡不着的乘客不由地缩起脖子，紧了紧身上的衣服。这是一艘由南京出发去往香港的客轮，现在即将进入海域，在浓重的夜色中，留下阵阵浪花。  
乘客吸完最后一口烟，弯腰把烟头在脚底碾灭，打算回到自己所在的二等客舱中去。在进入舷舱的时候，他忽然看到头等舱的方向有一个人影闪过，他愣了一下，原来乘坐头等舱的显贵也有令他们半夜睡不着的烦恼啊。他晃了晃脑袋，没有多想，回到自己的床铺上躺下。  
可刚躺下没多久，外面忽然传来一声巨响，他吓得几乎从床上弹起来。同舱的旅客也被惊醒，几人在暗中还没反应过的时候，就忽然听到女人的尖叫声、男人的呼喊声。  
——“走水了！”  
乘客连忙从床上爬起来，冲出门去，只见红色的火焰正从头等舱张牙舞爪地蔓延开来，伴随着滚滚浓烟，在江上夜风的裹挟下还发出噼里啪啦的爆裂声。  
几乎是一瞬间，整艘客轮乱成了一片。

房间里的法式四柱床头刻着细致的浮雕，雪白如云的悬帐逶迤而下，床上的西洋羽绒被下勾勒出一副修长的身躯。宋旻浩弯下腰，在靠着丝绒枕的表志勋的额头上落下一个吻。  
房间里不过开了一盏壁灯，光线幽幽的，照着坐在床上的人如玉般莹润的面庞，那温文的轮廓，眉与眼，清纯得无所遮掩。他穿着自己的睡衣，领口敞开，露出一片白皙得几乎发光的皮肤来。  
但宋旻浩只是轻声说：“晚安。醒了让小赵送你回家。”  
小赵是他的司机。因着夜已深，表志勋自己的司机在把他送来宁海路之后就被遣回家了，宋旻浩便叫管家收拾出了一间客房来让表志勋留宿一晚。可他自己却要在几小时后搭火车去上海，所以这句晚安也是又一次短暂的告别了。  
中央银行正式成立在即，宋旻浩为了确立国际汇兑的事宜，这一阵去上海去得格外频繁一些。而像今天这样刚从总统府开完关于关税修订的会议，便要在次日清晨赶过去，也是时不时发生。  
表志勋尽管舍不得只与他匆匆相聚不到一个时辰，却更舍不得他为了陪自己说话而通宵达旦。“你也去睡一会儿吧。”他体贴地说。  
“好，我会的。”宋旻浩回答，“火车上还有五六个小时，也可以休息。”  
表志勋便点头说道：“那你快走吧。”可自己却并没有缩进被子里的打算，仍然坐着，抬着头，一双水眼睛盈盈地看站在床边的男人。  
宋旻浩有些无奈地摸了摸他的头，在床头坐下，把他搂入怀中，感受他的后背贴在自己的胸膛上。  
表志勋软糯的声音在身前响起：“你怎么还不走？”  
——典型的得了便宜还卖乖。  
于是宋旻浩偏过头，捏住他小巧的下巴，就吻上了他的唇。像过去一样，宋旻浩并没有打算深入，不过是温柔地含吮着他的唇瓣，婉转地厮磨着，可忽然，他却感到表志勋伸出了舌尖，胆大却生涩地试探着什么。在短暂的惊讶后，宋旻浩立刻反客为主，探出自己的舌头，进入他湿热的口腔，缠弄他的那片柔软稚嫩。  
表志勋哪里经历过这般挑逗缱绻，只无意识地扭动了身子，手抓住宋旻浩的衣襟，乖乖张着嘴，任他温柔地索取。一直被吻得全身无力，细喘微微，宋旻浩才慢慢放开他，抚摸着他的脸，声音低哑醇厚：“再继续，就真的睡不成了。”  
听明白他话中含义的表志勋一下绯红了脸颊，缩回手，赧然地低下头，小声道：“那我睡了。”他滑进柔软的被子里，乖巧地闭上了眼睛，“晚安，旻浩。”  
宋旻浩看着他突然老实下来的样子摇着头笑了，于是站起身来，帮他把被子又往上提了提，之后走到了房门口，拉下壁灯的开关，退了出去。宋旻浩在房外深吸了一口气，回到了自己的房间。

冲了一个澡后，宋旻浩看了眼放在床头柜上的怀表，也就只能眯上两个钟头了，但他还是决定要躺了一会儿，毕竟火车上还有其他事务待办。他倒在枕头上闭了眼，层层倦意终于淹没了他。  
大约到了该起床的时候，宋旻浩在半梦半醒之间，忽然听到门被拧开的声音，继而是外面走道里的光透了进来。宋旻浩以为是佣人来叫自己，半撑着坐了起来，一抬眼却见表志勋正抱着枕头站在门边。  
还不等他开口问，表志勋就已经来到了床尾，下巴抵在蓬松的枕头上，问道：“我可不可以跟你一起去上海？”他的语气和眼神都是可怜巴巴的，“你照忙你的，我自己在外面逛，我就是想跟你多待一会儿。”  
宋旻浩一愣，便笑了起来：“你就不忙了？”  
表志勋道：“我是经理嘛，经理总有偷得浮生半日闲的特权。”  
宋旻浩坐直了身子，眼睛往下一瞟，道：“经理？我看只是小孩子才不睡觉光着脚到处乱跑。”  
表志勋吐了下舌头，随即飞快地掀起宋旻浩身上的被子，呲溜一下带着些许凉气钻了进去。宋旻浩掩饰住自己微微的惊诧，往一边稍让了让，便见表志勋已经用他的被子把自己裹住，只露出一个脑袋在外面。  
宋旻浩盯着他那双满是期待的眼睛看了一会儿，又伸手捏了一下他的鼻子，说道：“要跟家里说。”

火车站人来人往，表志勋在站台旁的电话亭往家里打电话，可不知什么原因，电话却一直占线。表志勋心想，或许是前一晚有谁没把电话挂好。他又想给公司去个电话，可是掌车的却已经从车门内探出半个身子，招呼站台上的乘客尽快上车。宋旻浩也站在外面，虽没有看向他这边催促，但是他随行的下级同事却从开着的车窗里跟他说着什么。  
表志勋匆匆丢下电话，将心里隐约的不安驱散，心想等到了上海再联系家里人好了。他快步朝宋旻浩走去，口中说着抱歉。  
宋旻浩却微笑着摇头，只是问道：“跟家里人说过了。”  
表志勋低头应了一声，道：“我们上车吧。”  
火车头等专用包厢里，表志勋和宋署长的下级面面相觑，谁都没想到这日的行程还会有另一个人的存在。下级官员想的是署长向来做事条理规范，怎么竟会在临行之前叫他补一张票，感情是为了这么一位纨绔少爷？合着署长忙成这样，还要围着他转？表志勋想的却是，本来以为多赚了和宋旻浩待在一起的两三个时辰，哪想这点儿大的火车包厢里，除了他二人，竟还有别人，而这个别人怎么还一副吹胡子瞪眼的模样？  
宋旻浩倒是气定神闲地倒了杯水，放在表志勋的手里，道：“要不要睡一会儿？”  
“那你呢？”  
“我还有些工作。”  
“你之前还说可以在火车上休息一会儿，原来是框我的。”  
“哎，谁成想能当场被戳穿。”  
“我哪是要拆穿你，不过是怕你太累了。昨晚上都没怎么闭眼。”  
“那你倒是说说是因为谁？”  
……  
坐在对面床上的下级噌地站了起来，磕巴着说道：“我，我去趟餐车！”说罢，就急急忙忙地推开了包厢的门，走了出去。  
而多余的人一走，表志勋便从后面抱住宋旻浩：“唉，你要是不答应做这个国库署署长就好了。”  
宋旻浩很顺手地向后捏了捏他的下巴，道：“不是知道么，我并没有拒绝的空间。”  
“我真情愿你赋闲在家每天画画写字什么的，我昨天看你的那两块油烟墨都落灰了。”  
“我要真赋闲了，怕是连彩色墨锭都买不起了。”  
“你担心这个？我买给你就好了嘛，你要从前皇帝用的御制朱砂墨我也给你买来。”  
宋旻浩放声笑起来，道：“好，那将来我被扫地出门了，三少爷可不许反悔。”  
两人笑闹了一阵，表志勋问：“你在看什么？”  
他指的是宋旻浩从公文包里翻出来的一沓纸张，上面密密麻麻的印刷字，旁边还有钢笔做的批注。  
宋旻浩说：“旧的关税条例。”  
表志勋“啊”了一声，连忙放开了手：“那我是不是不应该看啊？”  
宋旻浩感到身上的柔软一下消失，不免有些遗憾，他倒是很享受刚刚那样说话的姿势。他说：“左右也是要重新商议了。燕和没有进出口生意，也不大影响。”  
表志勋眼睛眨了眨，又问：“但是不是要税改了？”  
“你怎么知道？”宋旻浩笑问，但并没有显得意外。  
表志勋歪着头说：“怎么说我也跟税收部门打了这么多年交道了，这点敏锐度还是有的。”不过他说完，也没有再追问，他是知道分寸的，不然倒真成了官商勾结了。他胡乱想着，又见宋旻浩开始集中注意力看文件，便斜倚在床上闭目养神。  
火车在下午时分到了上海，宋旻浩和下级同事要直接去位于外滩15号的华胜大楼，那是中央银行总部所在地。宋旻浩把自己在霞飞路房子的钥匙交给表志勋，交代那房子里现在没有佣人，所以他如果饿了就自己去饭店吃饭。  
“晓得了晓得了。”表志勋连连摆手他快走，意思是自己又不是小孩子了，总不能饿死自己。  
可待宋旻浩走后，表志勋轻松的神色就有所收敛，他叫了黄包车去霞飞路，一路上心里念叨着自己这番先斩后奏，哥哥知道了可别骂自己。

电话终于是通了，在几声盲音后被接起。  
“喂——”表志勋企图让自己听起来不那么心虚，“是我——”  
可他话未被说完就被打断了，听筒里传来女佣带着哭腔的声音：“三少爷，你在哪儿啊？船上死人了！”  
表志勋的脑子轰的一下炸了，在上火车之前隐约感到的不安在刹那间骤然有了实感，铺天盖地朝向自己袭来。  
这个一向口齿伶俐的女佣在此时话说得颠三倒四，可是尽管如此，表志勋还是拼凑出了她叙述的内容。他感到像是跌入了一个冰窟窿，宋旻浩洋房外花园里草长莺飞，可他却感到刺骨的凉意顺着他的脊梁骨一直蔓延到头顶。  
今天清晨，表若乾是被报社记者的电话惊醒的。他迷迷糊糊中听了两句，随即便被吓得一身冷汗地清醒了。  
前一夜，燕和轮船公司从南京开往香港的客船在近海域处失火了，并引发了船上一些物品的爆炸，但因为是大半夜，附近渔船又少，一时没人知道这艘船的来路。直到天快亮，海港局和各大报社的记者接连给燕和轮船公司打电话，可是办公室的电话一直没有人接听。消息传到南京本地报社，才有跟表家有交情的记者直接打到表宅，想要询问燕和的经理是否知道这一消息。  
可是轮船公司的经理表志勋却不在家。表若乾此时才从女佣处得知，三少爷彻夜未归。可他哪里还能顾得上找弟弟，即刻动身去了公司，并派出自家所有货船在附近海域实行打捞。  
与此同时，家中继续接到乘客家属、报社记者打来的电话，表家大宅的铁门外面也围了一圈人，他们在叫骂、质问、刺探、威胁、恐吓……  
表志勋手里死死攥着电话线，靠着红木桌子的身体不住地颤抖，女佣还在断断续续地告诉他，表太太犯了眩晕现在倒在床上，二小姐对于他此时不在家非常生气……可他的耳边，却只有几个关键词在不断地重复：失火，爆炸，死人。  
而他，在轮船失火的时候在做什么？在哥哥收到消息的时候在做什么？现在，他又在做什么？  
漂亮的洋楼里空无一人，春日的阳光透过彩色拼花玻璃的窗户漏进来，落成五颜六色的光斑，其中有一块照在表志勋的脸上，那是一块明黄色的光斑。可是没有人看见，那光斑下的时常红润的一张脸，此刻却是一片死灰。

未完待续


	12. 第十二章

屋漏偏逢连夜雨。灾难都是接踵而来的。

最近的一班车次连二等座都买不到了，售票员打量着眼前这个衣着体面精致的年轻男人，犹豫了一下还是问道：“有站票，你要吗？”  
表志勋一愣，他不知道火车竟还有站票。但他忙不迭地点头，此时只要能回到南京，他如何都是愿意的。于是，他第一次上了没有包厢的车厢，也是第一次知道，持站票的乘客是不被允许进餐车的。他只能在两节车厢交接处倚着车厢壁站着，后来到底是站不动了，慢慢蹲了下去。  
他顾不得自己穿着的浅色衣服会不会沾上灰，他觉得周身都在发冷，冷得连牙根都在打颤。他把头埋在自己的臂弯里，心里默默祈祷，船上的伤亡少一点，再少一点。  
但此时的他还不知道，之后迎接他的却是比预想中还要糟糕的局面。

表志勋让黄包车把自己送到街口，他担心围在家门前的人还没有散去，会牵连到黄包车师傅。但当他走近自家大门时，却没有看到女佣在电话里提到的人群，只有一个仆人提了捅水在擦着铁门，地上也是一片刚被清洗过的痕迹。几个穿着黑衣的男人在门口来回走动着，看到他朝门口走来，气氛一下紧绷了起来，警觉地看着他。仆人喊了一句“少爷”，他们这才放松了神色。  
是便衣警察，表志勋心里有了判断。但是，为什么会有警察在家门口？他心下的预感更糟了，不禁紧张得手心冒汗。  
其中一个便衣迅速反应了过来，冲他打招呼：“表三少回来了，快进去吧。现在安全了，厅长让我们守到后半夜，您放心。”  
“这，这是怎么回事？”表志勋心一下又沉了沉，安全？安全是指什么？  
警察道：“您还不知道？傍晚的时候有人袭击了大少爷……”  
表志勋的耳朵声突然就听不到声音，警察后面的话只响成一片无意义的嗡鸣，他也看不见眼前的路了，只是凭着本能飞奔进庭院，一路跌跌绊绊地跑过碎石小径，冲进楼里。  
“少爷！”客厅里的女佣喊他。  
可是他来不及回应，几乎是手脚并用地爬上了楼，然后便看见从表若乾的房间里出来一个捧着托盘的护士，那托盘上，赫然放着被红色浸透的纱布。  
他扑到护士的面前：“我哥怎么样了？”  
三十岁左右的护士被吓了一跳，但还是及时稳住了动作，对面前浑身抖得跟个筛子的年轻男人说道：“血已经止住了。陈医生在里面给伤者做检查，看有没有伤到脾脏，你不要进去。”  
伤到脾脏……  
表志勋抓着护士的胳膊，好像溺水的人抓着救命的浮木：“发生了什么？我哥是怎么受伤的？到底伤到了哪里？”  
护士尚未来得及回答，只听身后传来一声“表志勋”，回过头去，只见一向温文和气、对弟弟万般溺爱的表文瑾此刻面冷如霜，一步一步朝表志勋走过来。她的双臂垂在身体两侧，也似是微微颤抖着。  
“姐姐……”表志勋无助地张口，眼前一片模糊。  
“你去哪儿了？”表文瑾问道。  
“我，我……”表志勋觉得自己的嗓子像是被浆糊给堵住了，不然，怎么能说不出完整的话来呢。  
表文瑾扬起了手，这是她第一次有了想要教训这个不知轻重、在家里最需要他的时候寻不见人的弟弟的冲动。  
表志勋没有闪躲，但下意识地闭上眼睛，等着姐姐的巴掌落下。可是过了好一会儿，却没有感到疼痛，而是听到了抽泣声。下一刻，表文瑾扑到他的怀里，硬撑了一整天的神经终于在此刻崩溃了。她不敢在母亲面前哭，不能在家仆面前哭，现在弟弟回来了，她需要他的肩膀。  
于是，表志勋把自己的眼泪咽了回去。

燕和的轮船失火引发爆炸，全体乘客都没了的传言在当日下午就已经传得满街满巷了。表家大门紧闭，谁都不敢出去面对不断讨说法的、叫骂的、往铁门上泼油漆的乘客家属。  
表若乾在傍晚回家的时候原本已经被送到了另一条巷子里的后门，但听着前面传来的人声，还是不顾家仆的劝说，抬脚往正门处走去。  
表若乾想，自己应该给家属们一个交代，起码，应该诚心地道歉。  
他也真这么做了，他做好了要被一些情绪激愤的家住扯着领子骂的准备。然而，当一个中年女人冲到他面前哭号时，当他看到她的手里一闪的银光时，却是毫无防备的。他感到一股凉气直朝着自己的胸口心脏处袭来。  
但好在一旁的管家眼疾手快，大喊了一声少爷当心；也好在对方似乎是个没伤害过人的女人，下手速度并不迅捷，被表若乾一躲一拦，错开了致命的位置。但仍没能完全避开，因为这个女人在这一刻又忽然爆发出一种果断，在手被人擒住之前，狠狠地将匕首捅进了表若乾的腹部。  
只听闷的一声，表若乾向后退去，衣服瞬间就被鲜红色浸染，鲜红的范围越扩越大。他露出难以置信的神情，手捂住匕首所插之处，黏糊糊的温血随即便溢出了他的指缝，可他还是用力地看向眼前已经被家仆控制住的女人，视线逐渐涣散开来。  
“你把我丈夫还给我！你把我丈夫还给我！”  
但耳边，仍能听见女人的尖叫。

表志勋在听着昌叔用尽量短的语言给自己讲述兄长被袭击的情景时，还是忍不住颤抖。昌叔以为他在害怕，便出安慰道：“少爷放心，那女人已经被送去警察厅了。厅长也专门派了人来在外面守着，不让人再聚集闹事，您回来的时候应该看到了吧……”  
可表志勋不是在害怕。  
他是在想，那一刀原本是应该捅在自己身上的。

民国十七年，全国统一后成立的财政部干了这么几件大事：在建立中央银行；与各国重新签订关税条例、收回关税自主；实现税收改革；宣布货币改革。  
新上任的国库署署长宋旻浩参加了在上海召开的全国经济会议。除了中央和各省市政府代表，出席会议的还有全国银行界和工商界的头面人物，以及财经问题的专家和学者。  
一日中午，在会议所在的饭店吃了饭，宋旻浩踱步到外面吸烟，碰到几个也在外面闲聊的工商界代表。他们兴致勃勃特地来与他打招呼，并谈起对上午他关于编制预算的发言的看法。宋旻浩听着他们的意见，不时地点头，但话却不多，兀自缓慢地吸着他夹于指间的香烟。身边的人在高谈阔论，他却忽然想到表志勋从前说的一句话来——  
“那之后全国经济大会的时候，岂不是你在台上，我在台下了。”  
日子就像扬子江畔的浪头，一浪接一浪地叠进，一晃眼，那已经是数月之前的事了。如今经济会议召开，表志勋却没能如他所言，坐在台下。  
白色烟雾吐出来，让宋旻浩的脸都隐在一片晦暗不明之中。  
一根烟快要吸完的时候，几人说完了预算法，又重新回到闲聊的状态下。宋旻浩原本想就此离开，可他们说的话题却生生让他的脚步没有迈出去。  
“……还是投保国外老牌的保险公司吧，稳妥一点，不然碰到像燕和那样的事，保险公司立刻倒闭，所有的赔偿都要他们自己承担了。”其中一人道。  
其他人纷纷点头，又有一人评价道：“燕和这两年跟触了霉头一样，去年是表总长走了，今年好不容易有点起色，又发生这样的意外。”  
“到底是怎么起的火？”  
“据说是有人在船上抽鸦片，烟灯没熄火，点着了被子。”  
“害人呐，多少条人命都搭进去了。”  
“死了这么多人，表家得赔多少钱啊。”  
“多少都得赔啊，不然就是打官司，更没完没了……”  
宋旻浩忽然感到指间一烫，恍惚间才赶紧把烟掐灭，之后随便说了个借口，离开了仍在交谈的几人。

当晚会议结束后，虽然在饭店也有房间，但宋旻浩还是回到了自己在霞飞路的别墅。  
二层洋楼一如既往的只有他一人，但这正好，他离开饭店的目的就是想要自己一个人待一会儿。此刻，他坐在书房里，又给自己点了一根烟，缓慢又安静地吸着。面前的红木桌上，有一张笔迹潦草的字条，从几个月前起就一直放在那儿了。他的目光在那短短一行字上停留了一会儿，又转到了一旁的电话上。  
突然响起的电话铃声把他吓了一跳，指间的烟灰一抖，落在了深灰色的西裤上。他的心一下悬得很高，甚至有一些慌张，他都没来及去把烟灰掸掉，而是直接提起了电话听筒。  
然而，在听见声音的一瞬，他的心又轻飘飘地坠落了。  
“署长，你真回霞飞路了啊。”还不等他说话，电话那头秘书的声音已经传来，“部长找您呢。”  
宋旻浩说不上是放松了还是失落了，只是语气平静地问：“有什么事吗？”  
“就是部长和次人找人打牌，到你房间敲门没人应，不知道你去哪儿了。”  
“噢，那就帮我说声抱歉。改天我再陪他们打。”  
挂上电话，宋旻浩舔了舔自己干燥的嘴唇，这才感到自己的喉咙也干涩得厉害，他知道，这并不是因为今天开会时说了太多话的缘故。

刚刚得知燕和的轮船事故发生的时候，宋旻浩并没有失掉惯常的镇静。他当然知道轮船失火是大事，但他的第一反应是这件事对于表家来说并非无法解决。燕和的继承人出来向公众道歉，然后在保险公司的帮助下，给予遇难者家属应得的赔偿，再追踪幸存者的情况，做出负责任的姿态。他相信，即便表志勋因为年轻没经历过事而会有些不知所措，但表若乾一定知道该怎么做。燕和或许会陷入一段低谷，但并不会从此一蹶不振。  
唯一让他有些不安的，只是给表家打电话一直无法接通。  
等到几天后，宋旻浩终于是从上海回了南京，却在去看表志勋时发现他的神色抗拒又疏离。宋旻浩只是以为他被突如其来的灾难吓着了，想去拥抱他，可是刚要靠近，表志勋便后退了一步，让宋旻浩的双臂僵在了他们之间。  
他不知道，表志勋回家后，在亲自接到一次恐吓电话后就把家里的电话线给拔了。  
他也不知道，客轮失火的那夜成为了表志勋心中抚不平的疙瘩，而由于自己的不在场使得兄长独自一人处理这场飞来横祸，更是让他快被负罪感吞没了。  
他甚至不知道，表若乾被乘客家属袭击受伤的事。  
表家没有对外宣布，只是全权由表志勋出面，作为燕和轮船公司的经理，开始处理事故后续的事宜。而也正是在此时，那艘船投保的一家本地保险公司非常“及时”地宣布了倒闭。也就是说，事故引发的所有赔偿，都要由燕和轮船公司自己承担。  
宋旻浩因为财政部的工作而分身乏术——要筹备中央银行；要准备全国经济、财政会议；又随财政部长去了北平与美国驻华公使签订了《中美关税新约》。  
期间他抽空给表家打的电话，没有一次被成功转交到表志勋的手里。  
于是，他当然感觉到了，这是表志勋刻意在回避自己。  
他也已经知道表家所要面临的巨额赔款。那艘客轮载客二百余人，最终包括船员在内的一百三十一人遇难。而由于火势一开始的发生位置，头等舱的乘客受牵连最多，其家属所要求的款项巨大，导致燕和只能不断向银行贷款，甚至把旗下包括火柴厂、食品商店在内的小型企业都抵押了出去。  
宋旻浩想过自己如何能够帮到表志勋。如果放在从前，他大可以出资买入燕和的股份，帮助他们解决现金流的问题。可是现在，作为财政部官员的宋旻浩，却不能这么做了。

宋旻浩低下头，看到自己西裤上的烟灰，用手一掸，烟灰随即散成一片灰白色的痕迹。  
他已经很久，没有听过表志勋的声音了。  
终于，他再次提起了电话听筒。

未完待续


	13. 第十三章

十三

表文瑾抱着一只紫檀木的首饰匣走进书房，放在了略显缭乱的书桌上。原本在书房里坐着的表若乾和表志勋，随即明白了她的用意，并同时提出了反对。  
“姐，不用你这样。”表志勋把首饰匣推回给她，“快拿回去。”  
表若乾则皱着眉，使得他本就血色浅淡的脸庞更平添了几分愁容：“我们家还没到要典当你的东西来还钱的地步。”  
若放在以往，表文瑾一定要反驳他，可如今他重伤初愈，表文瑾不愿与他起争执，只淡淡说了一句：“都什么时候了。”

这都什么时候了？  
伴随着国民政府一系列大刀阔斧的改革，一段被后世称为“黄金十年”的中华民国发展盛世的幕布在这一年徐徐打开。工商、金融、基础建设等各个方面都呈现出蓬勃跃升的势头，这个曾经因为军阀割据而四分五裂的国家，终于在统一之后迫不及待地拥抱现代文明了。  
然而，在首都南京，华东地区工商界的代表、名噪一时的燕和实业集团却因为一场船难而经历着前所未有的打击。  
遇难乘客家属的赔款尚未完全理清，表家已经负债累累了。轮船公司的生意一落千丈的同事，盐业银行也无法再通过更大额的贷款申请，以至于公司现在只能靠着表家自己的积蓄来支付工人的工资。

表若乾看着这个在中学里教英文、从未涉足过公司生意的妹妹，越发觉得愧疚：“我不该让你来承担我犯的错。”  
可他话音未落，表志勋就皱眉道：“大哥你怎么又说这样的话？这根本不是你的错。”  
表若乾摇摇头：“保险公司是我找的，偏偏就是这艘船，偏偏就是这家公司……”表若乾的声音渐弱，似乎即将陷入自责的情绪当中。  
“但我才是总经理，是我签的字。”表志勋按住了他的手，“更何况，出事的第一时间，是大哥你替我承受了那么多压力和攻讦。”  
“我是表家长子，责任人本来就应该是我。”  
“可难道我不是表家的人，不是父亲的儿子，不是你的弟弟了吗？”  
“行了。”表文瑾打断了二人，“这种往自己身上揽责任的车轱辘话就不要再说了。燕和有难处，就解决难处。现在的难处便是，要赔款、要按时付工人工钱，那就想法子筹钱被。”她把手按在自己的首饰匣上，“反正我也不常戴这些玩意儿，当了反倒算物尽其用了。”  
兄弟二人一时都没有说话。  
良久，表若乾还是开口了：“典当再多东西，也不过是拆东墙补西墙，总不是长久之计。”他张开手掌，撑着自己的太阳穴按揉着。  
表志勋看着兄长如此凝重的神色，实在担心他如此忧心不利于伤口恢复。当日表若乾的伤虽未伤及器官，但是仍由于失血过多出现过短暂的休克，之后的很长一段时间也是在清醒与昏迷之间反复。如今虽已经能正常生活，但气色却大不如前，身体恢复得也极缓慢，大夫说这跟他心里时刻揣着烦心事不无联系。  
于是，表志勋果断站了起来，问道：“大哥你相信我吗？”  
表若乾没有犹豫：“我当然相信你。”  
表志勋点点头：“那你就先别想着这些，前面两个月都撑下来了，现在我还能让公司倒闭不成？”他说着就要扶表若乾离开书房。  
表若乾道：“我不是担心你——”  
“我知道大哥心思重，总想着应该做些什么，但是此时你把身体修养好了，便是最有帮助的。”  
表若乾显然没有被他说服，但是表文瑾又道：“他本就觉得你的伤应该伤在他身上，你一日不康复利索，他一日就要自己折磨自己。”  
“二姐你……”表志勋忽然被这样直白地捅破心事，一时竟瞠目结舌，想要否认她却又无从说起。  
听了这话的表若乾也张了张口，刚要说些什么，便被忽然想起的电话铃声打断了。三人都是一惊，目光齐齐聚在书桌上的电话上。电话又响了几声，表志勋这才惊醒一般飞快地拿起了听筒。

“喂，您好。”他说，“我是表志勋。”  
电话那头没有立即说话，但是表志勋却一下绷紧了身子，因为他脑海里突然闪过一个念头，而他又被这个念头吓着了。或者说，他是被这个电话是谁打来的一种可能性吓着了。  
尽管宋旻浩已经确实有一阵没有再打电话来了。  
这段时间以来，他一直对家里下人说，如果是宋先生的电话，就说他不在家或是不方便听。他自己也知道，与其说他不知道该如何面对宋旻浩，不如说他不知道该如何面对和宋旻浩在一起时的自己。  
因此，当电话那头终于响起：“表先生，这里时盐业银行。”时，他的神经一下放松了下来。  
而当他听到对方说：“关于进一步贷款的申请，我们考虑过后决定还是要给予长期与我们合作的燕和以支持。”时，他的眼睛一下就亮了起来。  
表若乾和表文瑾同时向他投去了询问的目光。表志勋冲他们点点头，面上露出笑容，示意是好事。他与银行经理继续交谈，约定了面谈的时间，然后挂了电话。  
“怎么了？”表文瑾急忙问道。  
表志勋道：“盐业银行说会再贷款给我们。”  
表文瑾有一瞬间的不敢相信：“他们，他们改主意了？”  
表志勋点头：“是啊，他们说还是相信燕和的能力，愿意与燕和共度难关。”  
“太好了。”表文瑾说道，“这真是太好了。”她站起身来去拥抱弟弟，这是连日来第一个让她感到一丝振奋的消息。  
“可他们为什么改变主意？”一直没有说话的表若乾问道。  
表志勋稍愣了愣，道：“就像他说的，想着同我们合作了这么些年，于情于理都不应该在我们陷入困境的时候袖手旁观。”  
表若乾皱起眉，还要说话，但却被表文瑾抢了先：“何必深究原因，只要能拿到贷款，公司可以正常运转，就是好事。”  
表志勋也附和道：“是啊，先解决燃眉之急。”他边说边做出在书桌上找东西的样子，避开了表若乾继续探究的目光。  
他知道兄长心里的疑问，他也有同样的疑问——如果盐业银行如他们所说这么重情重义，那么为什么在此之前，即便他们提出用房产做抵押，也没能批下贷款呢？只是，他情愿相信对方冠冕堂皇的说辞。于是到了会面签字时，表志勋面对着银行经理，心思转了又转，到底什么都没有问出来。  
因为他心里早已隐隐有一个答案，却好像逃避一般不愿去细想。

入冬之前，轮船公司给遇难家属的赔款终于全部结清，只是原先的客运生意一落千丈，公司上下没有敢提，但是人人都心知肚明，燕和这艘巨轮也在缓缓下沉了。  
从未经历过缩衣节食岁月的表家这一辈，为了还抵押借款的利息，生活不得不变得拮据，甚至连一大半的下人都在给予遣散费以后打发走了。表志勋开始每日乘电车上下班，有时候因为太疲惫会在电车上睡着，而因为不再有司机的提醒，待他醒来时往往已经坐过了站，他便只能苦笑着步行回家。  
他没有再见过宋旻浩，宋旻浩也不曾来找他。  
或许的确如他所想，自己刻意回避让对方也心生倦意。可生活却并不会留给他悲春伤秋的空隙，如今占据他所思所想的，是如何不让祖父、父亲的燕和砸在自己手里。  
面对小额股份的不断流散，轮船公司需要新的股东。曾经人人眼红的东西，现在却被避之不及一般。可表志勋却也并不想要病急乱投医，好的股东当然是雪中送炭，但若不管什么人都邀请入股，无异于是引狼入室。  
一个月之前，还因着这事和表若乾争辩过。当时，兄长告诉他有个青帮的堂主有意成为轮船公司的大股东，被表志勋一番抢白。尽管人尽皆知现在的国民政府与青帮有着千丝万缕的联系，某位头目甚至还有着国民军少将的军衔，可是表志勋却仍是心有抵触，不愿让燕和掺入任何帮会色彩。  
不过，前两日，表若乾却将此事再次提起，并说那位堂主人已经到了南京，想要与表志勋见上一面。这日上午，表若乾忽然打电话到告诉，告诉他自己已经做主把会面定在家里，表志勋差点又要动气，但表若乾却再三强调，等他见着人了，或许就会改变想法。

表志勋刚一跳下电车，就感到面上一凉，他抬起头，竟看到细盐一般的雪花正疏疏地落下，落进他干涩的眼睛里。  
今年的雪，来得如此之早。  
表志勋吸了吸鼻子，在路边站了一会儿，才一步步朝家里走去。  
院子里停了辆黑色轿车，看来那位青帮堂主已经到了。表志勋按下心中飘散的思绪，快步走进了屋子。  
“我回来了。”他一进门便问迎上来的女佣，“客人已经来了吗？”  
女佣笑着接过他的大衣，道：“大少爷陪着在会客厅了。”  
表志勋有些狐疑地看着她一脸灿烂：“什么事这样高兴？”  
女佣仍然笑着摇头，却只道：“您快去会客厅吧。”  
表志勋一边朝会客厅走，一边回头看着这个笑得神神秘秘的小丫头，心说难道是从客人那儿领了红包，帮会分子果然会收买人心？  
他走进了会客厅，只见背对着门口方向坐着一个男人，即便是坐着，他的脊背依然挺得笔直。而坐在面对着自己的沙发上的表若乾在看到自己一瞬便站了起来，脸上也露出久违了的笑意。  
“哥。”  
“志勋。”表若乾朝他走近了两步。  
与此同时，有着挺拔背影的男人也站了起来。  
表若乾看了看他，又看了看表志勋：“志勋你看，这是谁。”  
一身黑色长衫的男人缓缓转过身，是一张眉目俊秀的熟悉面孔，但那熟悉的五官上又多出了令人感到心惊的凌人之气。  
表志勋愣在了原地，几乎倒吸一口凉气，又不可置信地开口：“表哥……”  
——禹智皓快步走到他的面前，满眼是抑制不住的惊喜，他一把握住表志勋的肩膀。  
表若乾在一旁说：“我也是这几日才知道，但智皓又让我先别告诉你，想给你一个惊喜。”  
禹智皓将人搂入怀中，在他的耳边说：“志勋，我回来了。”

因为出身的关系，禹智皓从小就学会了看人眼色，说话做事也总是小心谨慎的，即便是在自己家里，也如履薄冰一般。唯有跟表志勋相处时，才能够放松几分。  
但这次相见，表志勋却分明感觉到了他的不一样。不仅是因为他变得更坚实的肩膀或是更利落的面部轮廓，而是整个人都流露出一种坚毅果决的气质，叫人再不能忽视他，更不能轻视他。  
然而，面对着从前一向轻视他的人，比如表若乾，他又丝毫不露傲慢和刁难，只是不卑不亢地与他说话。说自己要入股燕和轮船公司的意向、原因，以及，他坦白地承认，他知道，如果此时入股，他便会成为燕和最大的股东。  
表若乾点着头，说着如果是智皓的话自然没有什么不放心的，但仍是不自觉地扭头看向自己的弟弟。  
禹智皓自然也注意到，便也看向表志勋：“对，志勋有什么想法吗？”  
表志勋从刚才起就一直在看他，现下与他深邃的目光相遇，终于问道：“表哥，你为什么会加入青帮？你又是怎么成为青帮的堂主的？你做了什么？我以为你在军队里。”  
他话问得直接，甚至毫不客气，但禹智皓并没有惊慌失措，他继续直视着表志勋的眼睛，勾起嘴角笑道：“我还当你不会问了。到底还是藏不住事啊。”

未完待续


	14. 第十四章

连着客厅的纱廊里，一盏吊灯氤氲着昏黄的光线。窗外的雪从细盐变成了柳絮，逐渐积厚的雪代替了消失在铅云后的月亮，折射出莹白的光。这两种光就在禹智皓的脸上交织着，使得他的笑意都叫人看不分明了。  
他不疾不徐地讲述着自己这一年多来如何在多方牵扯的宁汉战争中跟随父亲与汉方斡旋、与新桂系分庭抗礼；如何在宁汉合流后得到宁方白将军的赏识；如何在犹豫何去何从时被指了一条去往上海的路；又如何在上海滩结识了青帮大亨并被招致麾下、掌管了好几个堂口以及工厂……  
“青帮原先就是做漕运发家，与燕和原先的货运船在民生码头也曾打过交道，如今燕和出了事，人人说起来都是惋惜。我自然想要帮你，但帮会里那几位确实也不是慈善家，因此我便同你交个底，不说什么同船共济的虚话了，他们确实看中了你们开辟的几条客运航线，觉得有利可图。”  
禹智皓这么说着，手指轻轻在藤椅的扶手一点一点，目光始终落在表志勋的脸上。倒没有探究或观察的意思，好像只是因为在同他说话，所以完全专注在他的身上。  
“但是我想，即便如此，对燕和来说也是可以反过来去——说利用也好，抓住机会也好，何况如今名义上还是我个人。你若担心我占的股份太大，我现在便可以向你保证，等公司重新翻盘，我不在意归还其中一部分，表家仍然会是——”  
表志勋连忙打断他：“我不是担心这个！”  
禹智皓温和地笑着，道了一句“好”，他顿了顿，又正色道：“我不过是想让你再放心一些。我知道你忧心的是什么，但是青帮早已不是边缘的江湖帮派了，现在国民政府内有多少人是帮内成员都是众所周知的，何况经去年四月间协助在上海清党之后，二者早就无法分家了。若背靠青帮，便是背靠国民政府，旁人再无法动燕和半分。”  
这话不假。作为上海最大的帮会势力，青帮早已从初期吸收地痞游民膨胀到渗入各个行业、阶级，它已然不是民间的秘密结社，而是依附于政权的一股政治性力量。可让表志勋犹豫的也正是这点，这个组织太复杂了。表家做生意，若是是从未接触过黑道未免是作态，在各地的工厂码头每年都是要按时打点当地的地头蛇，但若真的与青帮搭上线，却又是不同的意义了。  
他没有说话，但禹智皓却像看透他的心思，说道：“你不相信帮会，但我希望你能相信我。”  
“我自然是信你！”表志勋急急地说道，“我信你是纯粹想帮我。毕竟从旁人的角度来看，燕和现在哪里什么利益可图。”  
“你们只是需要时间和金钱来做周转。”禹智皓反过来安慰他，“此事之前你为轮船公司制定的计划原本是极有远见的，日后只要我全权支持你，你仍可以按照那个方向去做。口碑倒了没关系，重新再树立便好。”  
他一句“全权支持”说得毫无犹豫又理所当然，好像在说，现在的他可以为表志勋保驾护航了。表志勋听了，垂下眼帘，不自觉地咬住下唇，他心知肚明，如果拒绝了禹智皓，燕和确实无路可走。  
但禹智皓又说：“你不必着急做决定，你即使觉得那样仍是不妥，我也不会觉得难堪。毕竟，是你，是我。”  
表志勋感到心脏一颤，抬起头来定定地望进禹智皓沉静的、温柔的眸子里，忽然就感到了鼻酸。  
“先不说这些，你做好决定告诉我便好。”禹智皓拉过他的手，一字一句地问道，“志勋，我回来，你可高兴？”  
表志勋忙不迭地点头。  
“我见到你，也高兴得很。”禹智皓说着，竟红了眼眶，他似是也没想到自己会忽然如此，连忙从嘴角牵出一个弧度，“我本该早些来的，只是……之前有些事情没能确定，我不想带给你希望，又让希望白白落空。”  
表志勋听着这话，立刻就明白了。想必，在等级严明的帮会内，禹智皓想要做一件事绝不是要做便做那么简单。甚至可以想象到，他为了帮到自己，一定也曾经历过一番力排众议，还不知遭受了多少非议。可他只是轻描淡写地一语带过，怕是不想平添表志勋做决定时的心理负担。  
纱廊的门被推开，表若乾站在门口，他的视线在表志勋和禹智皓交握的双手上微微停留，随即笑道：“出来吃饭吧，做了智皓爱吃的蛋烧卖。”  
禹智皓飞快地偏过头眨眨眼睛，才看向门口：“若乾哥怎么知道我喜欢这个？”  
或许说者无心，但听者总是有意，表若乾心中一阵发虚，隐隐觉得他在暗指自己过去对他从不关心，可从语气里又确实听不出什么阴阳怪气的意思。表若乾干笑了两声，道：“是小李说的，他说你在上海时老念着马祥兴的蛋烧卖。”  
小李是跟着禹智皓来的随从，也给他做司机。禹智皓笑了一下：“他倒是话多。”依然没有流露出什么别的情绪。

当晚，表若乾想要留禹智皓在家中歇息，但却被禹智皓谢绝了，坚持要回下榻的饭店，于是表若乾也没有强留。  
表志勋把他出门，站在廊下对他说：“表哥，你回上海前我们再去一回马祥兴，家里做的蛋烧卖好像总差点什么。”  
禹智皓捏了捏他的脸颊，笑着说好，又问：“这是要庆祝我成为燕和的股东，还是要为我白跑一趟给我赔不是？”  
表志勋没料到他这样问，一时支支吾吾不知道该怎么回答。  
禹智皓抬手拨弄了一下他飘动的额发，笑道：“我怎么会是白跑一趟呢。这不是瞧见了你？”  
表志勋红了脸推了他肩膀一下：“表哥什么时候学会逗人了……”  
禹智皓顺势握住他的手腕，把他往自己身边一带，在他的身子微微有些不稳的时候倾身环抱住他，在他耳边喃喃道：“我说的都是真心话，能再见到你真是太好了。我很想念你，志勋，你不知道我有多想念你。”  
禹智皓的气息呼在怀中人的耳朵上，让他不禁瑟缩了一下，可圈住他的臂膀又那么有力，叫他动弹不得。一瞬间，表志勋感到一阵心慌，这样的表哥让他觉得陌生。可还没待他反应过来什么，禹智皓便迅速放开了他，好像刚才的暧昧和控制欲都只是表志勋的一个恍惚。  
“早些休息，我明日再来看你。”他又恢复成表志勋熟悉的温和模样。  
说完，禹智皓上了车，驾驶座上的小李稳稳地发动引擎，黑色轿车驶出了表家大门，在轻薄的雪地上留下两道浅浅的车辙。

雪在半夜时分停了。  
表志勋之所以知道，是因为他一直没能睡着。云朵一般轻柔的被子盖在身上，可他的心却很沉，好像有什么千斤重的东西压在上面。  
表若乾好像已经默认了禹智皓会成为轮船公司的最大股东，在餐桌上反复说着因为是智皓，所以没有什么不放心的。禹智皓倒是没有再说什么，反而把话题往别的事情上引，果真是一点都不给表志勋压力。  
或许因为他知道，并不需要施加任何压力。  
这是摆在表家、摆在燕和面前最好的选择，表志勋这么想着。可是，他却丝毫没有如释重负的感觉。他一面无法抑制地去怀疑青帮的目的，一面又因为对面是禹智皓而为自己的怀疑感到羞愧——难道就是因为禹智皓在这乱世之中选择了一条自己预料以外的安身立命之路，自己便要疑心他的一片赤诚吗？  
表志勋掀开被子下了床，房间里因为有气炉烧着，所以他单穿着睡衣倒也不觉得冷，只是燥得慌。他走到窗边，推开窗，呼吸着外面湿冷的空气。不知过了多久，又感到一直搭在窗框上的手又冻得冰凉。表志勋撇撇嘴，绕回到床边把手伸进被子里取暖，然而他已不知不觉在外面待了好一会儿，被子里的暖意也散得差不多了。他叹了口气，只好拉开床边西洋柜子的抽屉，想要找一只暖水袋去厨房灌热水。  
他在抽屉里翻了一会儿，却忽然愣住了。  
壁灯暖黄色的光线下，他看到了抽屉的角落里，放着一个黄铜素面的手炉。  
对宋旻浩的思念，忽然就如潮水般淹没了他。

冬日里天亮得晚，路上没有电车，黄包车更不见踪影。  
表志勋往竖起的衣领里缩了缩脖子，在洁白无痕的雪地上踏出一个个脚印。  
他原本是多走几步就要叫累的性子，可是这段日子以来竟也锻炼出了走路的本事。现下每一脚又在积雪上带出咯吱咯吱的声响，他甚至都走出了些趣味。于是也渐渐不觉得冷了，等走到宁海路的时候，感到身上已经有了一层薄汗。  
而天也已经亮了起来。  
表志勋单手撑着一棵树，想要喘匀了气。街的斜对面，宋旻浩家的门口依然有两个卫兵兢兢业业地站着。还有一辆轿车停在外面，表志勋的心里飘过一丝疑惑，心想为什么没有停到院子里。  
他正想着，大门从里面被打开了，把他吓了一跳，下意识地往树后躲了躲。可是背过身去以后又暗自嘲笑自己，本来就是凭着突如其来的一腔勇气来见宋旻浩的，怎么人就要在眼前了，却缩手缩脚了呢。表志勋咬了下嘴唇，又抬手抹了抹额头上的汗，再次转过身去。  
门是被管家打开的，卫兵各自朝后退了半步，给门里一前一后走出两个人让出路来。  
宋旻浩走在前面，他不是要去总统府的模样，只披了件软呢大衣，敞开着，露出里面没有系领带的衬衣。而他身后跟着的，则是一个被丝绒斗篷严严实实裹着的女人。宋旻浩先一步走到路边的轿车旁，拉开门，一手搭在车门上沿，十分绅士地护送那女人上了车。之后，又倾身对摇下的车窗里说了什么，这才后退了两步，目送着那辆车驶离静谧的街道。  
宋旻浩重新回到门内，大门重新闭合上。

表志勋靠在树上，感到浑身的血液都在这一刻凝固了，他整个人都像头顶上光秃秃的树枝一样，在这个冬日的清晨被积雪包裹住，是痛彻心扉的寒冷。  
那个女人，那样在一片雪白背景中愈发明艳的面孔，那样无法被厚厚斗篷遮掩的曼妙身姿。她的巨幅海报常年悬挂在上海共舞台戏院的外面，她的花边新闻是京剧票友们茶余饭后的谈资。  
她多年前绣了字的一方手帕曾经被宋旻浩长久地带在贴身的地方。  
她是——方兰轩啊。

表志勋不知道自己是怎么回到傅厚岗的。  
他拖着沉重而疲惫的身躯，一回到温暖的室内，便倒在了匆匆迎上来的男人的臂弯里。  
“志勋！你怎么了？你去哪儿了？”男人焦急的声音在他头顶响起。  
表志勋皱着眉，艰难地抬起头，眼神缓缓地聚焦：“表哥，你怎么来了？”  
“我说了今日再来看你的。”禹智皓跪在地上，扶住怀里不知是因为寒冷而冻得面色苍白、浑身颤抖的人，“可是我一大早来，你竟然不在，房间是空的，没人见到你出去了，我都要担心死了。”  
表志勋的声音又虚又哑：“你担心什么，我只是出去走了走，我这么大人了……”他话这么说着，可是铺天盖地的疲惫混杂着无穷无尽的心痛却向他袭来，加上一夜未眠，他终于是支撑不住，阖上了双眼。

未完待续


	15. 第十五章

燕和轮船公司在新历年到来之际迎来了一位新股东。据说，他与表家是姻亲，但此前一直韬光养晦，不为外人所知；据说，他曾在宁汉战争中为宁方立下赫赫战功，是宁汉合流的重要功臣；据说是青帮近年来难得的新秀，用了不到一年的工夫就从一个普通的门客升至了堂主……  
尽管没有公开的声明或数据，但是人们已经在背地里讨论，这个叫禹智皓的年轻人对燕和轮船公司的控股大概已经超过了百分之五十。也正因为他的入股，燕和像是迎来了一道曙光。工人的工钱在年关将至时结清，银行的抵押借款利息也悉数还上。  
而后，总经理表志勋狠下心来，缩减客船数量，让轮船公司重新专注于风险更低的货船运输，并利用价格优势挽回了一部分老主顾。在相对稳定的市场里，这样的价格战不免要被同行诟病破坏规则，如果做得过分了还会遭到竞争对手的恶意打压和报复。然而燕和的新手段却并没有遭到本地其他船厂的刁难，其背后原因自然也跟贯通了帮会势力的新股东不无关系。

华东轮船工商会理事长主持的新年晚宴，是表志勋时隔大半年重新在社交场合露面，不免引得一众人议论纷纷。  
在灯火辉煌的大厅一角，一个看样子二十刚出头的男人说道：“燕和这还挺得住啊。”从他的语调里，并不能听出是陈述还是反问。  
“表家的人到底也不是绣花枕头，不然前年表时清一死，就已经完了。”中间年纪稍长的穿黑色西装的男人说，“不过现在也确实不乐观，经这么一遭，也算是触到底了吧。”  
“对我们倒是机会，他们一家独大的局面也该改改了。”旁边穿藏青色西装三件套的男人说。  
二十岁出头的青年问：“林哥，所以你觉得即便有禹智皓相助，他们也再难熬几年了？”  
被称作林哥的男人道：“这个禹智皓自己的根基深浅谁也不知道，说是禹司令的小儿子，但哥几个之前谁听说过他？禹泰云可是从没把这个弟弟带在身边过啊。”  
“禹泰云现在是不行了，现在被逼到广州还是哪儿？”黑西装男人对着姓林的说道，“单就这点，这位禹小爷可就小瞧不得。何况他背后还有个青帮。”  
后者还没答话，最年轻的那个又问：“听说他最早跟的是殷老大？我可听说殷老大一般不收门下，他是怎么搭上那条船的？”  
黑西装男人撇撇嘴，表示并不清楚。  
林哥却看着大厅另一边与人推杯换盏的禹智皓，忽然笑了起来，引得其他二人向他头来不解的目光。林哥开口道：“你说这禹智皓长得也是细皮嫩肉的，会不会是……”他话没说话，但是剩下半句话不言自喻。  
黑西装却冷哼一声，带着些许嘲讽道：“就说你没有眼色。殷老大一门心思扑在共舞台那个戏子身上，我可没听说他还好这口。而且……”  
“而且什么？”二十岁的青年紧接着问。  
黑西装男人抬了抬下巴：“还不如讨论一下他干嘛要趟燕和的浑水，难道还真是因为血浓于水的表兄弟亲情？但其实也没什么亲情可言，表太太的妹妹是禹司令正房，这位禹小爷的娘是什么人，咱们可就不知道了。”  
他的话音落下，三人的目光都投向了那对实际上并无丝毫血缘关系的表兄弟身上。

禹智皓一身黑色的西服，单排扣的西装上衣里是黑色的衬衫配一条黑灰相间的领带。他的身边，表志勋也是一套黑色西装，里面是黑灰相间的斜纹衬衫，搭着黑色领结。两个人都是挺拔的身型、出众的样貌，在这样富丽堂皇的场合里依然光彩照人得引人注目。  
禹智皓不动声色地替许久不出席社交场合的表志勋挡掉了各种好奇的、探寻的目光，又在感受到他努力隐藏的紧张后，偷偷捏了捏他的手心。他们刚应付完前来交谈的上海民生轮船公司经理，表志勋几不可察地略舒了口气，微抿着嘴唇，回给禹智皓一个示意他放心的微笑。  
可周遭压低声音的议论依然很难忽略，表志勋再次把手里的高脚杯贴到自己的唇边，企图用饮酒的动作来掩盖自己的局促不安。  
禹智皓却抬起手拦住，道：“身体刚好，别喝多了。”  
表志勋一愣，倒也老实地听了他的话。日前因为染了风寒而躺了小半个月，差点就赶不上这次的宴会，再说这一晚上下来也着实不轻松，若不是禹智皓在旁陪帮着应付，他怕是撑不到现在的。  
禹智皓像是看穿他的疲倦：“你若是待累了，我们就离开。”  
“这样不好吧？”表志勋面露犹豫。  
“左右你这次来的目的就是告诉他们燕和还没垮呢，他们见着你也就不敢再说什么风水轮流转这样的话了。”禹智皓道。  
表志勋垂下眼，摸了摸额前的头发：“我没露怯就好了。”  
禹智皓故意睁大了眼睛：“你知道这里那里都在看你吧，难道是你因为你露怯了？不，何止是没有露怯，简直是流光溢彩、顾盼生姿。”  
表志勋小小地白了他一眼：“你从哪儿学得这么会拽文了。”  
禹智皓笑道：“我可是实话实说。”

他当真没有夸张。他眼里的表志勋的确就是如此。  
若是要评选这天底下把西服穿得最好看的人，一定非表志勋莫属。  
你看他，修长的身体被恰如其分地包裹在剪裁精良的布料底下，从领结到裤脚，从曲线优美的脖子到柔和纤细的手腕，整个人线条流畅得像诗中的玉树蒹葭。很多人穿昂贵的西服，但本身的气质却被衣服所掩埋，但表志勋不一样，他的气质与衣服是交相辉映的，他微微抬着下巴，眼神里是宠辱不惊的气度，举手投足间的风华直叫人挪不开眼。  
禹智皓自己很少穿西服，因此为了这天的晚宴，表志勋特地带他去了熟悉的店铺买一套新的。试衣服的时候，表志勋见他打领带的动作生疏，便走上前接过了领带，十分娴熟地一拉一绕，替他系好。  
当时，他的鼻尖几乎要碰到自己的，一低眉，还能看见他微微翘起的唇珠，泛着晶莹的粉色。他的气息软软地呼在禹智皓的脸上，叫他一动也不敢动，生怕稍一放松，就要做出什么唐突的事情来。  
“好了。”表志勋满意地拍了拍他，然后后退两步，又上下打量了他一番，“表哥穿西服也很潇洒啊。”  
禹智皓感到自己的心脏在怦怦直跳，可表志勋却始终一无所知。

现下，这个一无所知的人听着禹智皓的溢美之词，玩笑着略过他眼里的惊艳与迷恋，竟忽然说：“其实他们若是不再对燕和不屑一顾，哪是因为我，分明是看你的面子。”  
禹智皓微愣，一时不知该说些什么。  
表志勋便继续道：“刚刚民生副经理那话里的意思……几家外地的商船同时退出中山码头，是不是跟表哥你有关？”  
禹智皓没料到他会在这个时候问他这件事，有一瞬间的慌乱，但他连忙镇静了下来：“冬天本来就是淡季，他们选择暂时退出竞争，也不难理解。至于几家同时，只是巧合罢了。”  
表志勋看着他的眼睛，过了一会儿，又低下头，声音略低了几分：“表哥，我还是之前那个意思，我不想借助帮会的力量来扶持燕和。”  
“我明白。”禹智皓皱起眉，“我也跟你保证过，我不会用什么见不得光的手段。你难道相信我？”  
“不是。”表志勋赶紧抬起头看他，眼里流露出惊慌来，“你这样说，我自然是信你的。”见禹智皓仍不说话，他又柔和了语气：“表哥，我错了，我不是要怀疑你，你别生我气。”他边说，还边伸手去摸禹智皓的眉心，好像要把他蹙起的眉头给摁平了。  
禹智皓终于舒展了笑意，把他的手拉下来，像是面对一个需要格外纵容的孩子。  
他们二人的这些小动作，自然也就落在了旁人的眼里。

宴会的主人站在二楼，他的身旁站着一个穿军装的青年将领，仿佛与在场的氛围格格不入。宴会主人察言观色，见他的视线在楼下两个人身上停留，试探地问道：“冯少将是认识他们？”  
冯汉卿吸了一口指间夹着的烟，吐出一团烟雾来：“见过一个。”  
宴会主人听他话只说到这里，也不知道他说的是哪个，正愁要怎么开口时，冯汉卿又道：“我听人管他叫三少爷。”  
宴会主人一下反应了过来：“噢！燕和的总经理，表志勋。”他顿了顿，又道，“这表三少人脉也是广啊，竟然认识冯少将。”  
冯汉卿摇摇头：“他怕是不记得我。不过也没什么，本来也只是匆匆一面，他与我一位朋友倒是相熟。他旁边那位是谁？”  
宴会主人答道：“是禹司令的公子，我原本以为您见过的是他。”  
“我并不认得。”冯少卿挑了下眉，语气里多了一分满不在乎，“禹司令我也不认得。”  
宴会主人忽然觉得脑门上冒了冷汗，才意识到禹司令驻扎山西，与冯少将所在的东北正是遥遥相对，虽然现在已经不打仗了，但这些昔日的敌手如今同在国民军编制下，不见得谁看得上谁。他连忙转移了话题：“他现在也不在军队里，倒是跑去青帮混了。”  
“哦？”冯汉卿显出几分兴趣，但却不是对着禹智皓的，“这表三少，还跟青帮的人有牵连啊。你说得不错，他的人脉的确挺有意思。”  
他不再多言，继续注视着楼下的那两个不知是有心还是无意成为全场焦点的男人。他其实不涉足这个圈子，不过是因为与宴会主人有私交，又恰好路过南京，这才来捧场的，没想到，竟意外地见到一个熟面孔。  
想来已经是快两年前的事了。他那位从来不麻烦别人的朋友宋旻浩，竟然为了一个人向他开口，借了他的私人飞机，还为了那人提前结束了自己在上海的行程。后来，张大帅去世，他和宋旻浩一同回东北，每日那样惊心动魄又剑拔弩张，他竟偶然撞见宋旻浩与人打电话，言语间是为所未闻的柔情蜜意。他打趣问是谁，宋旻浩告诉他，就是当日借了私人飞机的那位。  
“改日正式介绍与你认识。”说话时，多年好友的眼角弯起，温柔缱绻渗了出来。  
距离那时，也已经一年了。

冯汉卿心中暗自唏嘘时间过得太快，再一定睛，原本看着的楼下二人却不见了。他不自觉地在人群中寻找，可还没等他找到，身边的宴会主人却忽然走过他，迎着台阶口而去。他略一转身，只见自己正在找的人竟上了二楼，站在自己的面前了。  
“吴先生。”那位表三少对宴会主人开口。  
宴会主人笑着迎上去：“表三少玩得可尽兴？吴某招待不周，三少爷不要见怪啊。”  
表志勋道：“吴先生哪里的话，宴会办得好极了，酒也好，要不是表哥提醒，我怕是又要贪嘴了。”  
“三少爷喜欢吴某的酒，我一会儿就叫人取两瓶新的，赠予三少爷。哦，也送禹少爷两瓶。”  
站在表志勋身后半步的禹智皓上前：“吴先生太客气了，可不能惯着志勋病中还喝酒。”  
“三少爷在病中？”宴会主人一惊。  
表志勋连忙摆手：“已经好了，只是表哥太过小心。”  
禹智皓道：“这冬日里风寒不易好，仔细点总是应该的。”  
“禹少爷说得对。”宴会主人点头称是，又一反应，“三少爷是觉得哪里不舒服吗？要不要去客房休息？”  
表志勋还没说话，禹智皓却说：“这倒不麻烦了。其实，我们是来告辞的，我是怕在待下去，志勋就要去偷喝酒了。”  
宴会主人明白了他们的意思，便顺势道：“三少爷是应该早些休息。”他话音未落，身后忽然有个声音靠近——  
“如果是风寒，喝点酒发发汗，倒也有好处。”冯汉卿走上了前。  
正在说话的三人一同看向他，宴会主人正要开口介绍，却听表志勋道：“冯少将？”  
冯汉卿又抬手吸了口烟，眯起了眼：“三少爷好记性呀。”  
表志勋有礼有节的话语从烟雾间传来：“是志勋礼数不周，当日冯少将帮了那么大的忙，应该重谢才是。不知冯少将这回在南京待多久，是否能让志勋尽一尽地主之谊。”  
冯汉卿笑得有些漫不经心：“不巧了，我明日就要去上海了。”  
表志勋“啊”了一声，露出惋惜的表情。  
冯汉卿却一挑眉：“三少爷要不同往？我那好友宋旻浩也在上海，我这回便是去看他的。”  
他话音未落，便看到表志勋面上得体的微笑瞬间收敛了。


	16. 第十六章

不阴不晴的天气持续了好几日，院子里的积雪已经失去了原有的洁白，地面上湿漉漉的，沿着车辙通向大门的一路还残留了肮脏的水渍。小跑至廊前的青年在进门前使劲在台阶上跺了跺脚，而后推开门，把带着清冽味道的潮湿空气一并带进了屋内。  
一进门的前厅里放着一排芬芳的金桔，枝叶繁茂，树形优美，黄色的圆形小果点缀于绿叶之间，硕果累累，扶疏长荣。青年顺手摘了一颗金桔，一边剥皮一边往里走，身边是黄花梨的中式家具，看着质朴简洁，又不失繁荣富贵。  
走到餐厅的时候，他探头往里看了一眼，发现只有一个十七八岁的女孩在往餐桌上的花瓶里放一束新的鲜花。女孩听见动静以后抬起头，见他衣着齐整，露出些许惊讶来，对青年说：“冯少将您现在就要出去吗？”  
冯汉卿裂开嘴冲她笑：“出去过了，跑了两圈刚回来。”  
“啊？这才几点啊。”女孩边说边不由自主地抬头看了眼墙上的挂钟。  
“军队里的老习惯，改也改不掉了。我跟宋旻浩可不一样，我一向保持着良好的生活作息。”他把剥好的橘子往嘴里一丢，“我赶明儿就得让他早起忆忆当年。”  
女孩毫不犹豫地替他说坏话的对象辩解着：“我家先生一年到头好容易休息这么几天，又不像您，富贵闲人一位。”  
冯汉卿一听乐了：“哟，你跟着旻浩才俩月，就你家先生长你家先生短了，是不是再待一阵，我回头见你得改个称呼？”  
女孩先是一愣，过了一秒后才反应过来，脸倏地一下涨红了：“您说什么呢！先生说得没错，您还真是……吐不出象牙来。”  
冯汉卿也不恼，他满不在乎地踱步到餐桌前，把胳膊下夹着的报纸一丢，又伸手拨弄了一下花瓶里的花，然后翘起一条腿坐了下来。被他打趣的女孩站在一边，脸上的红还没有褪去，只忿忿地瞪了他一眼。一低头，目光落在摊开的报纸上，不由地“咦”了一声。  
冯汉卿瞥了她一眼，也看向被他拿进来的报纸，露出了然的笑来：“你还是别指望你家先生了，他这个桃花债啊……”他摇着头，手指在还散发着新鲜油墨香气的报纸上敲了敲，“他这一会儿南京的表少爷，一会儿上海的方老板，还能有这种齐人之福呢。不过他还拿不拿我当兄弟，前天发生的事，也不跟我提一会儿我可得好好盘问盘问。”  
他的眼下，一篇标题为《为红颜豪侠尚义，沪上名士大闹共舞台》的文章占据了报纸一大半版面，配以方兰轩巧笑倩兮的照片。  
“知道写的什么吗？”冯汉卿问好奇地看着照片的女孩。  
女孩不认字，但是却见过照片上的这位小姐：“这是哪家小姐啊？前几日她还来家里找先生。”  
“嗯？”冯汉卿眉毛一挑，“哪天？”  
“前，哦不，大前天，就是您来之前一天。怪着急的，可是先生去委员长家打牌了，她等了一会儿留了张条儿就走了。”  
“那不就当天……”冯汉卿低头看着报纸上的内容，又抬眼瞥了下楼上的方向，“难怪我昨儿跟他提表家那位少爷，他也没什么反应，合着他俩是各自有新欢了啊。”  
女孩看着他，更加疑惑了：“冯少将，这上面到底写了什么啊？”  
冯汉卿把报纸竖起来，一脸的讳莫如深：“你家先生啊，前天晚上去英雄救美了。”

他话音未落，只听自己口中这位“英雄”的声音就从楼梯的方向传来：“一大早上闲得开始说书了？”  
冯汉卿扭过头去，看见已经收拾清爽的宋旻浩正朝餐厅走来，张口便道：“不是我，是人报社主笔。我说你是不是给他们报纸捐钱了？不然怎么竟是好话，又是侠客风骨又是不畏权贵？你有什么好畏权贵的？你自己就是权贵。”  
“胡说八道些什么玩意儿？”宋旻浩走近，这才看到被冯汉卿捏在手里的报纸，看清标题后便皱起了眉头，“这是什么不入流小说的题目？怎么没正经东西写了，靠这种东西博眼球。”  
“我看写得不错啊。还详细描写了你如何身姿英勇地出手制服了好几个混混。可以啊，我愣是没看出来你前一晚跟人动了手，说明身上功夫这些年也没算落下，不给咱们营丢人。”  
宋旻浩把报纸拍在冯汉卿的脸上：“什么详细描写，写这玩意儿的人又不在场，能有几分真实可言……是警察局的人没一会儿就到了，才不至于出大乱子。”  
“啊？所以你没动手啊？”  
“你也说了，就几个小混混，我要是动手了像什么样子。”  
冯汉卿露出颇为遗憾的表情，而在一旁好半天没说话的女孩终于插了空问道：“先生，究竟是什么事啊？你前台晚上回来晚，是出事了吗？刚刚冯少将说你欠好多桃花债，又是什么意思啊？”  
冯汉卿听后，训练有素的身体反应力极快地向侧边一斜，堪堪感受到宋旻浩的掌风侧着自己的耳边呼啸而过，紧接着又跳起来闪到桌子的另一侧，道：“你刚刚不还说要是动手的话，像什么样子，怎么能出尔反尔呢？小琴，你快拦住你家先生，不是因为我打不过他，我是怕真打起来，他在你心目中的形象就要坍塌了。”  
被称作小琴的女孩没有动，目光在他二人的脸上来回逡巡，最终道：“所以谁可以告诉我到底是怎么回事啊？”

位于米行大街的马祥兴菜馆始建于清道光年间，是南京首屈一指的老字号，几乎没有哪个土生土长的南京人不知道他家的美人肝、松鼠鱼、凤尾虾和蛋烧卖这“四大名菜”。近年又由于文化名人、党政要员的光顾，使得这家店名气更盛，风头一时无两。  
禹智皓从小喜欢吃的蛋烧卖是用鸡蛋皮包裹着虾仁，又辅以笋丁、马蹄做陷，外面扎一道绿叶蔬菜蒸制而成。出锅后，再用鸡汤、鸭油调成的卤汁勾芡浇在外面，使得色泽喜人、味道鲜美，绝不辜负名菜的称号。  
只是小时候的禹智皓并不能经常吃到这道菜，他手里没什么钱，家里设宴请了菜馆里的厨师来掌勺，他也鲜少有上席的机会。  
他记得有一年生辰的时候，家中照惯例没人记得，只有厨房的一位师傅早上单独给他做了一碗长寿面，又问他还想吃什么，姜叔给你做。禹智皓说想吃蛋烧卖，姜叔为难地挠起了脑袋，说他见过马祥兴的师傅做那薄蛋皮，看起来倒是轻巧，但自己尝试的时候总是不成。姜叔说，要不叔给你蒸碗鸡蛋羹吧。  
姜叔转回厨房，一碗蛋没整完，表志勋就捧着个食盒来了。表志勋小时候个儿矮，红漆的花梨木食盒在他怀里显得特别笨重，他晃晃悠悠地找到禹智皓，神神秘秘地问，表哥你猜我给你带来什么了？可还没等禹智皓回答，他自己就迫不及待地打开了食盒，露出一碟黄灿灿的蛋烧卖来。表志勋说，快，趁热吃。  
然而，从菜馆到禹家，一路人表志勋即便是嘱咐了黄包车师傅快点，可这么长一段路，这菜哪里还有一点热气。表志勋手碰到碟子才发现已经凉透了，蛋烧卖一点鸭油的香气都不剩，蛋皮也皱巴巴起来。  
表志勋难过地眨巴着眼睛，禹智皓赶紧说，我刚吃面烫了舌头，正好只能吃凉的。表志勋问真的吗？禹智皓小鸡啄米似地点头，并且狼吞虎咽地把一颗接着一颗的蛋烧卖往嘴里塞，边塞还边说凉的也很好吃啊。  
而后，姜叔端出了热气腾腾的鸡蛋羹，香油味扑鼻。表志勋说，表哥你烫着舌头不能吃这么烫的东西啊，为了不浪费，就只好我替你吃了。

多年前的场景在禹智皓的脑海里划过，叫他不自觉地笑了出来。  
隔着一张桌子坐在他对面的表志勋一脸的莫名其妙：“吃顿饭而已，这么开心？”  
禹智皓夹起一颗热乎乎的蛋烧卖放进表志勋面前的碟子里：“是啊。想到去年错过了你的生辰，今年算是补上了吧。”  
表志勋有一瞬间的怔忪，低下头用勺子刮着见了底的汤碗：“生辰不就是过一次少一次，哪还有补的道理。”  
禹智皓道：“那今后我便不再错过了，好不好？”  
表志勋一笑，正要说他最近越发肉麻了，可一抬头，便撞进禹智皓的眸子里，那里面浓墨重彩的情愫叫他忽然哑了嗓子，说不出半句话来。  
禹智皓也没有说话，只目不转睛地盯着面前人看。他宛如杨柳岸般清秀的面庞在岁月的雕琢下越发舒展，又依旧如儿时一样不懂遮掩情绪，又或许——禹智皓暗自猜测着——因是在自己面前，他才这般天真坦率，把惊愕失措都写在脸上。  
“我在文昌巷买了一处房子，年后就彻底搬回南京，不再走了。”  
在禹智皓的眼里，表志勋就像是一块璞玉，没有那种一眼望过去就能吸引人全部目光的耀眼，你看到他，视线或许很快就会从他身上掠过，只有仔细注视着他的才会发现他的美好。禹智皓生怕，也有旁人会发现这块璞玉的光华。

这时，旁边的桌子刚落座两位打扮入时的小姐，她们清脆活泼的聊天声不期然飘了过来。  
“你看今天的报纸了吗？”穿浅黄色洋服连衣裙的那位说，“方兰轩那事。”  
“没有啊。她怎么了？”穿月白绛纱旗袍的好奇地问。  
“不是一直都有传言说共舞台背后的一个老板是她的戏迷嘛，也一直在追求她。”黄色连衣裙做出了要说八卦故事的架势，“可是方兰轩却始终不咸不淡，有几次还当中拂了人的面子。”  
“这有什么大不了的，都什么年代了，还打着包养演员的算盘呢？”白旗袍语调中带着不屑。  
“这不也没包养得上嘛。而且就是因为碰了一鼻子灰，所以他底下小弟看不下去了，就前天晚上，招了一帮人去共舞台闹事。方兰轩一开口他们就嘘，根本唱不下去。”  
“那都是什么人啊？流氓吗？”  
“谁说不是呢。而且多笨啊，人老板自己还没怎样呢，他们这样越俎代庖算什么。”  
“你怎么还替流氓头子说起话来了？”  
“我哪有。不过重点也不是这样，你听我继续说嘛。”  
“行行行，你说。”  
“方兰轩本来也不想理，硬着头皮唱呗，可那帮小流氓不依不饶啊，直接往舞台上去了。他们不敢动方兰轩，但是抢了乐师的乐器就砸，一下就乱套了。”黄色连衣裙说得绘声绘色。  
“啊？那然后呢？”白旗袍提高了语调，语气里满是不可思议。  
黄连衣裙顿了一下：“然后救美的英雄就登场了啊。”  
“黑帮大佬出场了？”  
“不是。哎，刚刚你不还管人叫流氓头子——”  
“你快说嘛，是有人出面平息了事端？谁啊？”  
“财政部的宋署长。他跳上台就把方兰轩护在身后，又好好教训了几个领头闹事的。报纸上说，方兰轩之所以敢不搭理青帮大佬，就是因为她背后还有总统府的人。”  
“老天，这简直是罗曼蒂克的情节啊，党政要员与梨园伶人……”

表志勋手里的勺子重重地刮在粉彩瓷汤碗底，发出脆生又尖锐的动静，打破了桌上的噤若寒蝉。禹智皓一惊，看向他的目光变得晦暗不明起来。

表志勋在下午时分被送回了家。车子停在巷口，表志勋正要下车的时候，却被禹智皓扣住了手腕，他回过头去，却有些不敢看这个从小一起长大的表哥。  
“志勋。”禹智皓把声音压得又低又沉，“那天冯汉卿为什么会特意提到宋旻浩？”  
表志勋下意识低头，看着被他扣在座椅上的手腕，第一次觉得他的手劲是这么大：“表哥……”  
禹智皓不等他话说完：“我记得他借过一条手帕给你，我替你还了过去。”  
表志勋感到他一路上的沉默几乎变成某种令自己感到害怕的情绪，于是不由地想要挣脱开他的手。可是即便胳膊使了劲，结果却是纹丝不动。  
“你同他，是什么关系？”禹智皓眼底的阴霾几乎一触即发了。

未完待续


	17. 第十七章

“表哥，疼。”表志勋到底是出了声。  
禹智皓低头，方才意识到自己把他的手腕扣得多紧，指缝里已经看到泛红的肌肤，于是连忙松开手。  
表志勋倏地把手收回到自己胸口，用另一手握住轻轻揉着，整个人贴在车门上，保持着和禹智皓尽可能远的距离。  
这一举动无疑更刺痛了禹智皓。  
“你——”  
“没什么关系。”表志勋飞快地说道，“已经没有任何关系了。”他低着头，脸上的表情看不大分明。  
可是禹智皓仍然从中听出了端倪——什么叫“已经”没有任何关系了？他们曾经有过怎样的关系？  
显然，他担忧的事情已经发生了，除了他以外，也有别人发现了这块璞玉的光华。禹智皓的呼吸都急促了起来，他想要伸手去捏住表志勋的下巴，叫他直视着自己，叫他一字不漏地告诉自己那个宋旻浩到底是怎么趁虚而入的。  
表志勋是他自小就认定的人，他看着他从粉雕玉琢的奶娃娃，成长为如今疏朗玉立的翩翩公子，他从没有任何一刻怀疑过这朵自己生命中的纯白山茶，是只会为了自己花开花落的。  
只是，此前一直未曾表白自己的心思，一边自负，认为一切都将水到渠成；二边又是自卑，觉得自己因着出身的缘故，一无所成，还没有让他全心交付的资格。但现在不同了，他因着一场战争，获得了能在这世事无常的天底下护他周全的势力，也有了捅破窗户纸宣告拥有他的底气。  
可是表志勋，却没有如他所愿一般，在自己离开不多时的日子里，留在原地等待自己。一股无名之火从禹智皓的心底噌地冒了上来，原来这朵山茶花已经为别人盛开过了。

车内的气流凝滞着，车后座上的二人僵持着。  
车窗外，太阳出来了，为这三九寒天增添了一丝暖意。可是照在禹智皓苍白的脸上，竟透出几许令人心惊的动荡。  
表志勋则是一言不发，双手绞在一起，指甲深深地陷进掌心里。  
不知过了，坐在驾驶座的司机小李忽然小心翼翼地说了一句：“禹哥，后面有辆车，我能不能往前挪一下？”  
禹智皓不耐烦地扭头瞥了一眼，果然，一辆轿车停在后面，一副在等着他们开走，自己好转进巷子里的模样。禹智皓皱起眉头，这辆车他从未在傅厚岗见过，并不是表家周围任何邻居所有，所以是谁家的访客？  
还没等他想完，表志勋开口了：“那我回家了，你们走吧。”  
禹智皓觉得自己正在努力压抑的怒气烧得更盛了，他对小李说：“开进去。”  
由于表太太最近叫人在院子里搭花架，表家的前院里不便停车，因此这一阵禹智皓就一直让小李把车停在巷口。但是现在，禹智皓却显然不想让表志勋好像要逃离自己一般独自回家。  
可是即便自己跟着他回家了，又能如何呢？禹智皓不知道，但直觉告诉他，此时此刻不能就这么放他走。  
小李善察言观色，一句话不说就发动了车，转进了巷子里。而后面的那辆车在隔了一段距离后也重新启动，缓缓跟在后面开进了傅厚岗。

车在表家大门口再次停下，禹智皓二话不说，在表志勋之前下了车，然后绕到他这侧来，替他打开了车门。  
“不是说要回家的吗，怎么不下来？”他看着坐着一动不动的表志勋。  
表志勋看了他一眼，这才一条腿迈出了车门。  
他跳下来的时候，禹智皓没多想，自然地伸手去接他。可表志勋却在片刻之间做出和以往不同的反应——他避开了禹智皓的手，没有去搭。  
“你！”禹智皓再次感到大脑充血，眼前这个人还真是知道如何在不说半句话的情况下轻易地激怒自己。  
表志勋却没等他再说什么，转身就要走进门里。  
“你站住。”禹智皓上前一步抓住他的胳膊，手里不自觉地用了很大的力度。  
可这一次，表志勋却只是停下了脚步，并没有挣扎。

刹车声在二人身后响起，禹智皓扭头去看，只见刚刚巷口的那辆陌生轿车停在了他的车后面。紧接着，后座门被推开，一个颀长的身影背着光朝他们走来。

数月未见的男人穿着表志勋熟悉的深色大衣，皮鞋踏在石板路上，哒哒的声音渐近，带着同样熟悉的沉着步调，停在了离他不足一长远的地方。他的背后，是正在西斜的万丈光芒。  
汩汩流向心脏的血液在这一刻骤停，表志勋的大脑一片空白。他的视线也渐渐变得很窄，只能看到那个即便见不到却也能时刻牵动自己情绪的人，没有风尘仆仆的样子，依旧干净挺拔，大衣敞开着，宽肩窄腰的轮廓分明。  
表志勋感到自己的眼睛毫无征兆地热了起来。  
“志勋。”那人开口，低沉清冷的声音同样分毫未变。  
表志勋不由自主地就要朝他走去，可是刚一迈开步子，小臂上的禁锢却倏地把他拽离了某种恍惚里。他整个人被扯到禹智皓身边，扭头看去，只见表哥面色铁青，抓着自己的手骨节发白。表志勋终于耐不住疼痛，低低地“唔”了一声。

宋旻浩的目光在表志勋的胳膊上扫过，飞快地皱了一下眉头，但并没有说话，只朝他再走近了两步。  
禹智皓一惊，下意识地想要往后退，可随即就定下神来。他抓着表志勋的手微微放松，但并没有撒手，同时面无表情地看向宋旻浩。  
可宋旻浩却看也不看他一眼，目光全部落在表志勋的脸上，仔细看了片刻后道：“怎么瘦了。”  
表志勋张了张口，说不出半个字来。  
禹智皓感到呼吸一窒，干脆放开表志勋的胳膊，搂上他的肩膀，将他朝自己重重一带，神情倨傲地看着对面的人：“宋先生怎么来了？”  
宋旻浩依然只看着表志勋，道：“我有话要和志勋说。”  
“哦？什么话？”禹智皓嘴上是疑问的语气，可是脸上却丝毫好奇都没有。  
“恐怕旁人不便在场。”宋旻浩的面上则仍是平静从容，“禹少爷若是不放心，便可在这里等一会儿，我和志勋去车上说。”  
禹智皓的脸色变了变，还未说话，只见宋旻浩身后的车上下来一个男人，径直朝他们这边走过来。看身量打扮，像是警卫员。与此同时，禹智皓的司机小李也一推车门，就要下来。  
——不能与政府的人发生冲突，禹智皓对自己说。于是，他冲小李摇了摇头，小李收回了自己迈出去的腿。他又松开表志勋的肩膀，对他说：“我就在这里等你，中午我们的谈话，还没结束。”说完，他自己向后推了半步，继续神情冷然地看着宋旻浩。  
宋旻浩走到表志勋的面前，柔声询问道：“志勋，要不要跟我去车上？”  
表志勋看着近在咫尺的这张脸，朗眉星目，笑颜和煦。像是被蛊惑了一般，表志勋毫无抗拒地被他牵起手，一步一步地朝他带领的方向走去。到了车前，认识的司机小赵从驾驶座上下来，替他们拉开了后座的车门。  
车门关上，小赵也不上车，走远了两步，靠在表家宅邸鸭蛋青色的围墙上，从裤兜里掏出一支烟来。

车里果然一个旁人都没有了。  
“志勋。”宋旻浩依然没有放开他的手，“你还好吗？”  
表志勋这才反应过什么似的，一下把手缩了回来：“有什么事，快说吧。”  
宋旻浩却没有立即说话，只专注又温柔地看着他。  
表志勋又问了一遍：“你要说什么——”  
“你若仍需要时间，我自然可以等你。”宋旻浩打断了他，“你如何对我都好，但我不愿见到你不善待你自己。”  
表志勋一愣，过了一会儿，却答非所问一般：“我知道盐业银行后来又同意贷款给我们，是你同他们打了招呼。这事怪我办得不周到，应该遣人去送答谢礼的。改日我和兄长一定去府上拜访。”  
他刻意疏远的语气和低眉颔首的冷淡模样，叫宋旻浩感到一阵心痛：“你兄长被袭击的事，是一直不打算告诉我吗？”  
表志勋皱了下眉，这件事明明没有对外公布，为什么宋旻浩会知道。  
宋旻浩便像是看穿他的问题一样，说道：“我在警察厅的朋友告诉我的。他还说，你们没有追究那个女人的责任。”  
表志勋说：“毕竟她丈夫是在……她丈夫罹难了。”  
宋旻浩问：“你们知道她丈夫是谁吗？”  
表志勋一怔：“叫沈同，是个——”  
“账房先生。”宋旻浩接道。  
表志勋没有感到意外，只是道：“没想到你那位朋友连这个都告诉你了，还真是官大一级压死人。”  
宋旻浩没有在意他话语里的暗讽，反而说出了让他大吃一惊的话来：“沈同是淮安人，他的妻子在三年前就在家乡病逝了，他至今未曾续弦。那个号称是他妻子、来刺伤你兄长的女人，跟沈同根本一点关系都没有。”  
“什么？”  
“这便是我要同你说的事。你应该问我，为什么警察厅的人会告诉我这件事，或者，我为什么会去跟警察厅的人打听这件事。”  
表志勋感到一股凉意从后脊一路向上爬至头顶，一种恐惧升腾了起来。  
宋旻浩稍作停顿，再开口，却说了一件好似跟刚刚的话题不相干的事情：“我现在在上海霞飞路有个帮我日常帮我看房子的小姑娘，叫小琴。她是我几个月前在火车上救下的，她当时在躲避仇家的追杀。救下她以后，我问她是怎么得罪的人。她说，她没有得罪人，是那些人要杀她灭口，她的姐姐已经被灭了口。”  
表志勋的双眉紧蹙，不明白宋旻浩到底要说什么，可是心中却不安却越发强烈了。  
“她告诉我，她姐姐曾被人收买，接近一个有家室有名望的男人，为他们创造这个男人单独出行的机会，在对方摸清了他的出行规律以后，再通过收买的司机实行暗杀。”宋旻浩看着身边人越发苍白的面孔，在心中叹息一声，“她姐姐原先是钓鱼巷的人。”  
“不可能。”表志勋忽然提高了声音，“父亲母亲少年夫妻，一生相敬如宾举案齐眉，他怎么可能去结识钓鱼巷的妓女！”  
宋旻浩料到他会是这样的反应，并没有试图说服，只是说：“当然，这个女孩子的话可信与否存疑，但我想你仍然记挂着你父亲的案子。当时张春华被逮捕，但是他的妻儿一直不见踪迹，你也一直暗中在寻找吧？因此我才去到警察厅打听当时的情况，同时被告知了你若乾兄也曾遭遇袭击。”  
表志勋心中一动，并在他的话语中渐渐冷静下来，问道：“你现在说的两件事，我父亲被枪杀和我大哥被刺杀，你是想说这其间有任何联系吗？你难道要说刺杀我大哥的女人，就是张春华的妻子吗？那不可能。我虽然只见过张春华的妻子几面，但我记得她的样貌，不是一个人。”  
宋旻浩点头：“你说得对。我倒是曾经怀疑过，所以才去派人去了淮安打听那个沈同的家世。但我后来想，不可能是一个人，因为这样做未免太冒险了。不过可以肯定的是，那个女人并不是沈同已经死去的妻子。既然如此，她为何要冒充呢？志勋，从表总长的事，到若乾兄的事，想必你也想过，为什么这些灾祸接二连三地发生，是针对表家，还是，针对燕和？”  
表志勋没有说话，垂着头，双手在膝上紧握成拳，看得出，他在努力克制着自己发抖的身体。然而即便如此，他紧绷的肩膀却还是不住地颤抖。  
宋旻浩伸出手，覆在他攥成拳的双手上。表志勋没有躲开。  
宋旻浩便继续说道：“再一件，我日前在上海的共舞台戏院，看到了一个与张春华长得有七八分像的年轻人。”  
表志勋猛地抬起头。  
“当时张春华的通缉画像天天见报，所以我有印象。”宋旻浩神情极为严肃认真，“他看起来也就十五六岁，是共舞台新来的杂役，我托了方兰轩问，说是老板给安排的工作，人们都管他叫阿融。”  
表志勋的瞳孔骤然紧缩。张春华的儿子叫张融，这个融字还是当初父亲给取的。张春华在表家当了二十多年的司机，当年得了头子之后又得意又不好意思地来问表时清，说自己读书不多，能不能请表先生给取个名字。  
那孩子出生时，刚下完立春前的最后一场雪，表时清就给他写了一个“融”字，意为冰雪消融，草木初生，与张春华自己的名字也有联系。张春华欢天喜地地接过了字，从此就阿融阿融地叫自己的儿子。初为人父的喜悦总也藏不住，今日说阿融能自己站起来了，明日说阿融第一次叫了爸爸……表时清也很少打断他，总是耐心地听完他的絮叨。  
就是这样的关系，表志勋怎么也想不通，张春华到底是为了什么能做出那样的事？即便是被人收买，难道人心也能被收买吗？难道良知也能被收买吗？  
表志勋感到眼皮直跳。他盯着宋旻浩，问道：“老板，哪个老板？”  
宋旻浩顿了一下，沉声道：“共舞台背后的老板，青帮的二当家，殷志源。”

未完待续


	18. 第十八章

北外滩河滨大楼的阳台上，方兰轩俯瞰着楼下缓缓流淌过的苏州河，听着不远处江海关大楼的钟声与江上的汽笛声混响奏鸣。她吹着冷风站了一会儿，听到身后从浴室里传来的水声停了，便转身回到了烧着气炉的客厅里。  
客厅里的陈设有些畸形，不中不西，华丽却生硬。水波纹的沙发旁立着一架阅读灯，灯旁有一张圆形小几，嵌着一层一层的玻璃，没有书，却有许多零碎的东西。墙上银熠熠的钟指着五点半，正是暮色初降的时候。屋里只有一架阅读灯亮着，晕出一圈光明，照着立柜上女人的衣帽、围巾、手套，其中还间或有着几件男人的衣物。  
浴室的门被推开，一个男人擦着头发走了出来。他半裸着上身，只在腰际间围了一条浴巾，刀刻般的身材一览无余。  
方兰轩不知道该把眼睛往哪里放，她有些紧张地抓着沙发上的黄幔穗子。男人有些好些地望着她，看出她的羞赧，反而慢慢朝她挪了过去。  
方兰轩连忙后退到沙发后面，结结巴巴地说：“你，你说你冲个澡就走的。”  
男人不说话，继续走近，倾身凑到她的面前，声音低沉沙哑：“也得容我穿好衣服吧。”他一挑眉，从沙发上捞起自己的西裤，在方兰轩轻呼着扭过头闭上眼睛的时候，毫无顾忌地扯下浴巾，一边看着眼前满脸通红的女人，一边提着裤子。  
他一件一件穿着衣服：“前日是那帮小子不懂事，之后不会再发生了。不过也算让你那位朋友在我的地盘出了次风头。”  
方兰轩仍然闭着眼睛，但嘴上却呛道：“宋先生才不稀罕出什么风头，他跟你又不是一路人。”  
男人带着轻蔑地轻笑一声：“是么。那他最近怎么老往我手底下人打听我的事，我看也不像是为了你。”  
“什么？”方兰轩睁开眼，只见男人虽然套上了衬衫，但裤子却还是松松地挂在胯骨上，她“啊”了一声，又闭上了眼睛，“你，你快把衣服穿好。”  
男人勾着嘴角，英俊的脸上浮现出冷意：“你还是早些习惯，不然还怎么替姓宋的从我这里套话。”  
方兰轩抓着沙发的手指陷得更深了，她一动不动地站着，过了半晌，才下定决心了似的开口：“他没叫我做什么，是我自己。”  
男人却不再说话，一阵窸窸窣窣的衣物摩擦声后，他转身朝玄关处走去。  
方兰轩这才再次张开眼，看见他在浓重的暗影下，从衣帽架上取下大衣和帽子，一双幽暗压抑的眼睛朝她射出锐利的光来：“人家连什么事都不告诉你，你替他花心思也未必承你的情。原本我和他也是井水不犯河水，但他非要来搅合我的事，我也不会任他放肆。”  
方兰轩不由地打了一个寒颤：“殷二爷……”  
男人的身形顿了一下，但到底也没有再说什么，推开房门，走了出去。

表志勋觉得自己动用了毕生的镇定，才能口齿清晰地向禹智皓询问他是否知道父亲的枪杀案与青帮有关。  
禹智皓先是一惊，但很快就明白一定是宋旻浩与他说了什么。他没有避开表志勋的目光，直直地看向他，道：“是，我知道。”  
“你知道多少？”  
安静了片刻，禹智皓缓缓开口：“我知道殷志源曾经想要入股燕和，但是被表总长拒绝了。”  
表志勋觉得自己的脑子里嗡地炸了似的，这是宋旻浩不曾告诉他的事，他过去也从未听父亲提起过。但如果这是真的，再结合刚刚宋旻浩同他说的那些巧合，便形成了一个自然而然的逻辑。他的身体一晃，被禹智皓扶住了后背。可他却抓着楼梯扶手，向里迈了一步，避开了禹智皓的接触：“还有呢？”  
禹智皓一怔，收回悬在半空的手，按下心中的烦躁，摇着头道：“我只知道这件事，但是殷二爷的个性手段众所周知，没有他想要得到却得不到的东西，如果别人让他碰了钉子，他一定不留那人钉钉子的手。”他边说，目光一直没有从表志勋的脸上移开，“你一直在怀疑张春华背后还另有旁人指使，所以当我知道殷志源曾经企图入股燕和而不得时，便有了猜测。”  
“那你此前为什么——”  
“不告诉你？”禹智皓没等他话说完，“因为在对事情没有全盘了解清楚的情况下，我不想让你也陷入这种不清不楚的痛苦之中。”  
表志勋忽然感到一阵怒火涌上心头：“你凭什么替我做这个决定？那是我的父亲，我当然要知道与他相关的所有真相！”  
禹智皓却很冷静地反问：“那么你现在，就知道真相了吗？”

表志勋看了他一会儿，一言不发地转身踏上了楼梯，走了几步又回过身来，居高临下地看着禹智皓：“或许不是全部，但是足够让我意识到，我搞砸了。”  
禹智皓皱起眉：“搞砸了什么？”他感到内心突然被人揪住似的疼，微微仰头望着表志勋，只见他的一双眼睛像是深不见底的潭水。  
表志勋道：“那个殷志源在利用你实现对燕和的野心，而你呢，则是顺水推舟，一面与他虚与委蛇，一面实际来帮我。你要这么告诉我吗？”  
他的声音里是不加掩饰的讽刺，听得禹智皓一阵一阵的心惊，嗓子眼更像是哽住了一般，说不出话来。  
于是表志勋点了点头：“明白了。”  
他说完就转身继续往楼上走。禹智皓稍顿了一下，三步并作两步地追上去，在楼梯间的转弯处一把拉住他的胳膊：“你明白什么了？你说清楚一些，明白什么了？”  
表志勋闭了一下眼睛，又睁开，方才一直极力维持的冷静在这一刻正在瓦解：“我刚刚一直在想，如果父亲是因为不想让帮会势力入侵燕和的话，那么我……做了与他的意志正相反的决定。”  
“所以，你的意思是。”禹智皓的眼神也暗了下来，“你不相信我。”  
表志勋问：“我能相信你吗，表哥？我也在问我自己呢，我应该相信你吗？我是不是在引狼入室——”他话音未落，便被一股很大的力气推向了墙壁，身体与墙壁撞击发出闷的一声。  
禹智皓一副火冒三丈的样子，逼近他，看到他因为疼痛而皱起好看的眉：“你便是这样想我的吗？就因为那个宋旻浩的三两句话？他同你说了什么，你就开始怀疑我？”  
“你在说什么……这跟宋旻浩有什么关系，他一句都不曾提起你……”表志勋艰难地说。他从来没有被人这样对待过，尤其还是一向待他温柔的表哥。但是这一下午，从车里到见到宋旻浩，禹智皓的脾气就像一触即发的火山，他扼着自己的胳膊，力气很大，或许已经留下了指痕，而且身体也被他压在墙上，硌得生疼。  
“是了，你还没告诉我，他同你是什么关系？”禹智皓觉得此刻根本控制不了自己的情绪，“你与他认识才多久，就因为他的话而觉得我是觊觎燕和的狼？”  
“那你就应该把你知道的猜测的全都告诉我！”表志勋现在又怕又气，不由自主地也抬高了声音。

正在这时，一个声音忽然从头顶方向传了下来：“你们，怎么了？”  
表志勋和禹智皓同时抬头，只见表文瑾正在二楼楼梯的顶端，一脸担忧地望着他们。  
“你们吵架了？”表文瑾扶着楼梯扶手朝下走来，“发生了什么？”  
禹智皓这才松了手，后退了一步，心里一阵发虚，正琢磨着要如何解释。  
反倒是表志勋甩了甩胳膊，若无其事地对表文瑾说：“没什么，就说急了，我说了两句不好听的。”  
表文瑾在他二人面前站定，上下打量了表志勋一番，确定没有真的打起来，说道：“多大人了，拌两句嘴还能动起手来，真是越活越回去了。”说着，她又看向禹智皓，“智皓你多包容一下勋儿，他从小就那样，上了火什么话都说得出口，你别跟他计较。”  
禹智皓低着头，支吾着应了一声。  
表志勋又对着他说：“你不是说晚上还有事么？小李还在外面等你。”  
这是下逐客令了。但是当着表文瑾的面，禹智皓也不好再说什么，闷声说一句“告辞”，就匆匆下了楼梯。在楼梯口抬头再看一眼，只见表志勋对表文瑾摇了摇头，低声吐出两个字：“没事。”便走过她，上了二楼。禹智皓深深地吸了一口气，大步朝门外走去。

表志勋在自己的房间里，听见楼下汽车发动的声音。一直到引擎声渐远，他才重新走了出去，飞快地下楼。他走过客厅，表文瑾在门口拦住了他。  
“我知道你和大哥不愿让我操心公司的事，但是你告诉我，是不是智皓用股东的身份叫你去做你不愿燕和参与的生意？”  
表志勋一愣，继而摆摆手：“姐，你就别瞎想了。真的没事，跟公司无关。”  
“那跟什么有关？”表文瑾追问。  
表志勋没有丝毫的犹豫，他就是不打算将那些自己也是刚刚得知的、支离破碎的线索告诉她，只是说：“就是我俩吵架了，没什么大事。”  
——他没有意识到，自己下意识的隐瞒同禹智皓此前跟自己所说的理由如出一辙。  
他几句话搪塞过了表文瑾，一个人出了门，在夜幕中拦下了一辆黄包车。  
“师傅，去夫子庙。”

正月初十，恰逢上灯的日子，此时的夫子庙各种花灯流光溢彩，秦淮河上也是一片桨声灯影。尽管还没到最热闹的元宵节当天，但是盛大的花灯摊子已经沿着河岸两旁铺展开来，手艺人们展示着自己制作的各式花灯，有纸扎的各种动物花鸟造型，也有绢纱制成的上面绘着山水图案。  
但是表志勋却无暇在任何一个铺子前停留，他穿过涌动的人潮，来到了东岸的油坊巷。这里，就是他父亲被害的地方。而这里，距离著名的钓鱼巷不足百步。  
当时，父亲的车停在巷尾。他们一直觉得，是司机在载着他的中途停在此处，然后实行枪杀。但如果，是司机原本就在这里等待父亲呢？父亲从别的地方一路步行至这里，就像他已经形成很久的习惯一样……  
表志勋从巷口一直走到巷尾，秦淮河上的鼎沸人声渐渐淡去，两旁几乎没有人家，因为挨着钓鱼巷，很少有本分人家愿意住在花柳之处的附近。  
巷子的尽头一盏半坏掉的路灯明灭不定，表志勋背对着巷口方向，因为天冷不由地紧了紧衣襟，无意间往地上一看，只见远处还有一个影子正朝自己走了过来。他顿时感到一股凉意从胃里散开，刹那间就蔓延到全身，四肢冰凉，双脚更是被定在了原地似的，吓得迈不开步子。  
正当他要被恐惧吞噬的时候，身后突然响起一声：“志勋——”  
表志勋猛地回过头，只见宋旻浩正提着一盏纱影灯朝自己走过来。灯里蜡烛摇晃着微弱的火光，宋旻浩的脸上满是温柔的关切。一瞬间，原本吓得腿都发软的表志勋不顾一切地朝他跑过去。  
“啪”的一声，宋旻浩手中的灯掉在地上，穗子散了一地，烛火一下燃着了纱绢。  
身后，是司机小赵的声音：“署长当心！”他边说边快步上前，脱下外套，迅速扑灭了刚刚烧起来的火。之后，他抬起头，正要请署长回到车上去，却看见宋旻浩站在原地，双臂环绕着紧紧抱住他的人，轻抚着那人的后背。  
“没事的，别怕，我在这里。”

未完待续

*前文扣子哥提到陪志勋过生日，所以解释一下关于我复杂曲折的对于勋生日的设定。查了万年历，93年2月2日是正月十一，所以我就按这个农历生日给河广里的三少爷过生日了。


	19. 第十九章

宋旻浩像是拥着失而复得的珍宝，他低声说着安慰的话，双手搂着表志勋的腰和后背，让他整个人都在怀里，下巴搁在自己的肩膀上。他在表志勋离开自己的车后并没有真的离开，而是让司机把车开出巷子，停在了大路的街对面。过了一阵，他看到禹智皓的车扬尘而去，又过了一会儿，他看到表志勋在路边拦下了一辆黄包车。他吩咐司机跟上，一路保持着不近不远的距离，或许是表志勋始终陷在自己的思绪里，这才没有发现他们。  
黄包车在贡院街把表志勋放下，宋旻浩便也跳下车，之后跟着他穿过热闹嘈杂的人潮，眼花缭乱的鱼龙彩灯。他在文德桥上停了一会儿，目光落在秦淮河上的灯船画舫，不知道是什么人在那珠帘背后享乐，只有隐约的丝竹乐声传来，叫表志勋好像想到了什么，有些痛苦地皱起了眉头。但如果他回过头去，就能见到桥下的宋旻浩，在灯火零落处，一直注视着他。  
他没有回头，而是深吸一口气，重新迈开步子，独自一人走到了河对岸去。  
他决定要独自思考一些事，独自面对一些可能。

父亲还在世的时候，表志勋虽然也常被人夸能够独当一面，但是他自己在心里知道自己还远远不够，就像是未经历过风霜的盆景。不过他也不着急，反正未来人生路还很长，有父亲有兄长在，即便自己捅了娄子，他们也能帮他补上。可是后来父亲去世，他知道自己没了退路，从前一闪而过的某些念头，比如或许有一天可以重新回到象牙塔念书，就被他彻底锁在了过去。而一些曾经嫌麻烦的事，比如谈判、比如社交，到底也硬着头皮去做了。不过他还是感到庆幸，自己不是孤身一人的，他还有兄长在一旁，让他感受到亲人带给他的底气。而且，那个时候，他还遇见了宋旻浩。  
如果说上苍还是仁慈地对过早丧父的他施予了一些怜悯，那就是让宋旻浩出现在他的生活里。让他可以短暂地忘记失去父亲的痛楚，让他放下压在身上的责任，去享受一些纯粹的甜美与快乐。  
可是轮船的失事、兄长紧接着受伤，表志勋不得不真正意义上第一次自己一人去解决他从未经历过的危机，面对铺天盖地的压力。这期间，他不是没有想过宋旻浩，事实上，在他感到疲惫和迷茫的时候，他就会情不自禁地想起那个人，可是下一刻，他就会被巨大的负罪感淹没。他的理智一直告诉自己，轮船事故也好、兄长遇刺也好，都与他那日同宋旻浩在一起没有直接关系。可他就是过不了自己的那一关，他无法面对宋旻浩，因为他无法面对那一天毫无作为的自己。  
因此，无论是之前刻意避开宋旻浩，还是此刻独自回到父亲遇害的地点，都像是他在和自己的较劲，他不想善待自己。  
他一个人走进漆黑的巷子，就好像下定了决心，要一个人担起未知重量的责任。

但是他忽然动摇了，不仅仅是因为阴森的小巷里可怖的人影和脚步声。他不敢回头，似乎也是不敢回望这段时间以来诚惶诚恐的来路，他感到后怕；更是因为面对如密林般被迷雾笼罩的前途，他生怕再踏错一步，就会将父亲的遗产、名誉和实业理想推进万丈深渊。  
而就在这个时候，他听见有人在喊自己的名字。

表志勋选择了一个人走上人生路。  
但好在宋旻浩跟了上去。并且在恍惚流动的路灯下，在表志勋感到突如其来的害怕和软弱时，叫出了他的名字，告诉他，自己也在这里。

表志勋扑入他的怀抱里去，狠狠地抱住了他。  
风吹进眼睛里，感到酸痛。于是闭上眼睛，只有熟悉的浅淡薄荷烟草味将自己包裹。过了好一会儿，表志勋感到自己的心跳逐渐变得平稳，他在宋旻浩的耳边小声问道：“你怎么会……你一直跟着我吗？”  
“嗯。”宋旻浩轻轻拍着他的后背，“我想，或许，你会需要我。”  
他没有说“我不放心你”，或是“我怕你会出事”，而是“或许你会需要我”。  
你可以推开我，你有一切的自由与时间去和自己相处，我也相信你有真正独当一面的能力。但我仍然希望，当你转身的时候，会看见我一直在你的身后，只要你愿意，就不必孤身前行。

坐到车里之后，大概是一天下来接收了太大的信息量，表志勋感到疲惫至极，不知不觉就靠在宋旻浩的肩膀上打起了瞌睡。脑袋小鸡啄米似的一点一点，宋旻浩便抬手托住他，让他睡到自己的怀里。  
车行驶到一个岔路口，小赵从回头看了宋旻浩一眼，问道：“署长，是送三少爷回家，还是……”  
宋旻浩低头看着怀里人的睡颜，他纤长的睫毛垂下，在眼下投下一片小小的阴影，目光顺势而下，流连在他挺翘的鼻梁，和粉润朱唇。小赵以为他没有听见，正要开口再问的时候，只听宋旻浩说：“回宁海路。”  
然而还没等到地方，表志勋悠悠转醒了。他晕乎乎地睁开眼，却吓了一跳，因为宋旻浩的脸就在眼前，离得极近，唇都要碰到一起了。他连忙红着脸撑坐起来，不好意思地撇过头去看窗外，过了几秒才反应过来：“这，这是去……”  
“你不是想知道你父亲的事吗？那个叫小琴的女孩儿我从上海带回来了，你可以直接问她。”宋旻浩把他的手握在掌心里，语气轻柔，“当然，你若是想回家，我们现在也可以回头。”  
表志勋咬住下唇，不知道该如何接话，在心里挣扎了半天，最后连耳根都红了，也没有说出半句话来。宋旻浩看着他这副模样，轻笑了一声，把他的手握得更紧了。  
一直回到宁海路的府邸，宋旻浩都一直没有松开他的手。管家和仆人时隔数月再次见到表志勋也十分惊讶，管家连忙吩咐人去收拾出一间客房。宋旻浩看了表志勋一眼，见他没有提出反对，便道：“顺便给表家去个电话，告诉他们志勋在我这儿，叫他们不要担心。”  
管家点头称是。  
这时，一个表志勋没见过的女佣开口：“先生，方小姐来了电话，说请您到家了务必回电。”  
宋旻浩正要说话，却忽然感到此前一直老老实实任由自己牵着的表志勋轻轻拂开了他的手。  
“电话里说我稍晚些就回去。”一直没说话的表志勋看着管家说道，“也不用收拾客房了，我待一会儿就走。”  
管家一下愣住，“啊？”了一声，又看向宋旻浩，企图寻求什么帮助。  
宋旻浩也是愣了愣，见表志勋故意似的不看他，便冲管家摆了摆手，让他先带着其他人下去。

待客厅里只剩下他们二人之后，宋旻浩走近忽然就变了脾气的表志勋，又伸手去拉他：“怎么了？”  
表志勋却一把甩开了他，一脸的不耐烦：“你说的那个小姑娘呢？你叫她过来，我问几句话就走。”  
宋旻浩眼珠转了转，把他拉到沙发上坐下：“她也不会跑，你随时想问都可以找来。不过你现在要告诉我，为什么不开心了？是因为方老板给我打了电话？从前不就说过吗，我与她虽是旧识，但是——”  
“你可别装了。”表志勋打断了他，“你说你俩什么都没有，但是别人都可见着了，还都替你写了下来呢。”  
宋旻浩这才明白过来，问：“你看了报纸？”  
“我没看，我听人说的。才没空看你的花边新闻呢。”表志勋背对着他，翻了个白眼。  
“那都是乱写的。报纸嘛，都是往夸张了写。别人在剧院里闹事，我总不能袖手旁观，就算舞台上站着的不是方老板，我也是要出面制止的。”宋旻浩一边解释，一边悄然往表志勋身边挪了挪。  
表志勋一扭头，怒视着他：“那就算这件事如此，那之前呢？有一天早晨我在门口，分明看到你送她上了一辆车。她怎么会从你家里出来？”  
宋旻浩皱起眉，露出迷茫的表情：“哪天？”  
“就是下一场雪的那天早上。”表志勋一想到那天的情景，就感到心里发酸，他吸了吸鼻子，眼角一下就红了。  
宋旻浩恍然大悟，连忙解释道：“她是前一天被唐将军请到家里唱堂会的，但我那时恰好病了没去成。所以她一大早来看我，顺便来告诉我关于张融的事。”  
“你病了？”表志勋一下抓住宋旻浩的手，上下打量起他来，“什么病？怎么病的？现在好了吗？”可等连珠炮似的问题问完，才忽然意识到自己本来还在生气的，又一下放开他。  
宋旻浩可不给他这个机会，反握住他，将他柔软的手按在自己的掌心里：“就是普通的头疼发热，许是那一阵太忙的缘故，身体本就不太好，再加上突然入冬，办公室的炉子还没点上，就冻着了。也是我没用，这一病就倒下了好几天。”他虽然一边说是普通的发热，但一边又描述得仔细，把公务繁忙、天气寒冷、办公环境不佳之类的都提了一遍，再说自己没用，直叫表志勋听得心疼不已。  
果然，表志勋立刻就没了脾气：“怎么会这样呢？你们堂堂国民政府，怎么总统府里连个炉子都没有？那现在呢？现在都齐全了吗？是所有办公室都一样吗？他们有没有区别对待？你们部长呢？你们部长知不知道……唔！”  
他还在喋喋不休，可话还没说完就被堵上了嘴。宋旻浩的唇贴过来，手也不知道什么时候滑到了他的后背，紧紧扣住他的腰际，惊得表志勋睁大了眼睛，心跳都要停止了。  
“闭眼。”宋旻浩抽出一个空隙来沉声“命令”道。一只手与他交握，另一手带着他柔软的身体靠向自己，继续把炽热的吻落在他的唇上，  
表志勋像是受了蛊惑一般听话，当真闭上了眼，在瞬间的惊吓后，慢慢放软了身子，与曾经熟悉的迷恋的触感重逢。他不得不承认，自己思念极了宋旻浩迷人的气息，宽厚的环抱，缠绵的亲吻。

过去的数月间，他用理智麻痹着自己的情感。有那么一刻，他让情感占据了上风，想要放过自己，可是随即便被另一种可能性打了当头一棒——如果宋旻浩已经不再在意他的感情了呢？于是，他便认清了自己的内心，他仍然恋着那个人，想到那个人与别人在一起的画面，他还是会感到痛彻心扉。可如果事已至此，他没有力气去争取了，他甚至悲哀地想，与宋旻浩就算是有缘无分罢，过去的短暂相处就当是一场风花雪月的梦。  
可是，当他打算独自一人留在残酷现实当中后，这个梦却又来找他了。宋旻浩仍然在意他，不仅在意，他还在用自己的方法陪伴着他，守望着他，帮助着他。而那些让他的心不住抽搐绞痛的人和事，其实只是误会。是误会吗？如果宋旻浩说是，他便相信。因为，重新回到这个人的怀抱，这种安稳感，便再也无法让他有舍弃的勇气了。

指与指的交揉，唇与唇的厮磨，舌与舌的纠缠，传达着无法言语的眷恋与相思。周遭的空气变得灼热，两人身上走过寒冷冬夜的凉意渐渐消退，散发出醉人的暖来，舒服得让彼此不自觉地靠近。终于，表志勋也情不自禁地回抱住了宋旻浩，紧贴上自己的身体，腰身失去力气变得酥软，最终攀着他坚实的脊背，倒在他的怀里。  
这个吻绵密悠长，表志勋被吻得嘤咛出声，唾液慢慢溢出成一道银线，滑落到他白皙圆润的下巴上。宋旻浩眸中的颜色骤然变深，却深吸一口气，低哑着嗓子：“从来没有别人，在这里留宿过的，只有你。我也，只想有你。”  
宋旻浩的气息已经紊乱了，灼人的呼吸吹拂在表志勋如醉了般红润的脸蛋上，他努力克制着身体的躁动，凝视着怀里的人：“志勋，你相信我吗？”话音未落，他看到表志勋的眼睛变得湿润，下一刻，他的脖颈被拉下，表志勋主动贴了上来，与他唇齿纠缠。

未完待续


	20. 第二十章

被宋旻浩的管家告知三少爷今日在宋公馆留宿的表文瑾，面带犹疑之色地挂上电话，耳旁随即响起兄长的询问：“什么意思？为什么不是勋儿自己打电话说？”  
表文瑾观察着兄长阴沉的神色，尽量避重就轻：“说是今日在外面一天累着了，早早就睡下了。”  
“今天不是智皓陪着在外面的吗？怎么又跑到姓……宋旻浩那儿去了？”表若乾眉头紧锁，提起宋旻浩名字时竟有着明显的抵触。  
“我也不知道。中途倒是回来了一趟，但是像是跟智皓闹了别扭，许是心情出去散心了。”表文瑾倒是对宋旻浩没什么恶感，她知道弟弟过去就同他走得近，顶多是埋怨他这段时间以来只来看过弟弟一次。  
“心情不好就在自己家待着，跑别人家哪算什么事！”表若乾啪地一掌拍在桌子上，震得茶杯哗啦作响。  
他这一下叫表文瑾吓得肩膀一抖，但她的随即脾气也上来了：“你发的这是哪门子的火？勋儿也这么大人了，你还要限制他的人身自由不成？”  
“我限制他的自由？”表若乾瞪起眼，“我若是限制得了他，他胆敢不说一声就夜不归宿？我当初就不应该放任他跟那个宋旻浩交往。而且不是已经这么久不见了，怎么又搅合到一起去了……”  
“你这是对宋旻浩有意见？”表文瑾总算是弄明白了几分，“你从前不也跟他有交情？怎么关系到勋儿就这般深恶痛绝了？”  
“那个宋旻浩的背景错综复杂，过去在银行业就风闻不断，我当时就已经担心勋儿跟他在一起吃亏。现如今，年纪轻轻就身居政府要职，人们都说他就是财政部部长的下一任人选……你忘了父亲当年为何要卸任实业总长？他就是看清了政府里的种种腌臜，就是不想要我们家的人跟政治有任何瓜葛。”他一番话说得胸口起伏，口干舌燥，伸手去往茶杯里添茶。  
表文瑾见了，按下他的手，语气较之前平静了几分：“我去给你倒杯水，大晚上的喝茶睡不着。”  
她刚一起身，只听门口方向女佣的声音蓦然响起：“禹少爷，你怎么来了？”  
客厅里的兄妹二人刚交换一个眼神，禹智皓就带着一身寒气大步走了进来。  
禹智皓看到他们也稍稍一愣，原本冷峻的脸色收敛了一些，但即便如此，却仍然没有客套地单刀直入：“大少爷，二小姐，我来找志勋。”  
“志勋他……”表若乾的目光闪烁了一下。  
“勋儿休息了。”表文瑾打断兄长的话，同时瞥了一眼楼梯的方向，“下午你走之后，他就一直闷闷不乐的，我问他，他又说没事。到了晚上早早就睡了。”  
“那我去看看他。”禹智皓边说边要往楼上走。  
“智皓。”表文瑾连忙拦在他身前，强自镇定地问道，“你又要去找他的不快吗？还是因为下午的事？”  
禹智皓身形一顿，视线停留在她的脸上，见她神情紧张，再看向一直没有说话的表若乾，心中不禁一紧：“二小姐，志勋，是不是不在家？”  
一室沉默。  
表文瑾迎着禹智皓深深的目光：“志勋休息了。”  
禹智皓停顿了片刻，终于在表文瑾的屏气凝神中点点头：“好，那我便不打扰了。”  
说完，他草草向二人告辞，转身离去。  
直到女仆重新关上大门，表文瑾提着的一口气终于舒了出来，她看向表若乾，发现他正皱眉盯着自己去瞧。在对方开口之前，表文瑾便替他问道：“为什么不告诉智皓实话？”她叹了一口气，“你不是也觉得，智皓这孩子，跟过去不一样了吗？”  
表若乾没有出声，既不点头示意她继续说，也不摇头表达自己明白她的意思。他们没有再就不在场的弟弟是否应该夜不归宿的问题起争执，只在双双的无言之中达成了一种充满忧虑的默契。

与此同时，宁海路的宋家公馆，却是另一幅光景。  
房间里柔和的灯光下，宋旻浩无法移开自己的视线。眼前的表志勋，润白的脸上恍若一片明静的秋水，里面莹然可见清深藻丽的河床，整个人看上去干净得不像话。此时的他，仰着头，笑容里有微微一点甜，又透着薄薄的害羞，好看得不近情理。宋旻浩在心中一声谓叹，手上用力收紧了他的腰身，压上他丰软的唇，吮吸他的舌尖，迷醉地吻他。数月来的思念和渴望，终于在这一刻得到了纾解。  
窗外是朔风凛冽，墙内却是春意婉转。  
宋旻浩的吻一点点扩散，至表志勋的鼻尖、脸颊、下巴，最后停留在颈项处，星星点点地轻咬慢舔起来。表志勋的肌肤极白极嫩，唇舌稍一用力就能留下花瓣似的乱红。  
“嗯……”一声销魂入骨的呻吟从表志勋的喉咙里溢了出来，叫他不敢置信地一惊，瞬间恢复了几分清明。  
他不记得自己是怎么上了楼，来到这个房间，他只能认清自己现在坐在在宋旻浩的床上，头顶是雪白透明的悬账，手臂撑在床沿的男人埋头在自己颈侧，粗重的呼吸声落在耳畔，是掩饰不住的情欲。  
但是表志勋身体的细微变化还是将他唤醒。宋旻浩抬起头，一双幽深黑亮的瞳孔看向满面潮红的恋人，即便身体叫嚣着欲望，但还是缓缓地撑起身子。  
表志勋觉得自己的心房都被这个男人填满了，不知不觉就呢喃出声：“你别走……”  
宋旻浩怔忪了一下，还没等表志勋因为自己的邀请而羞红了脸，便迫不及待地再次夺取了他的呼吸。一手捧着他如玉般莹润的面庞，一手慢慢滑进他衬衣的下摆，握住了他的腰，和想象中一样细滑，指尖游走处带出一串颤栗。一点点褪去二人的衣服，宋旻浩一挥手，落下幔帐，光线柔暗下来，只余下浅浅流动的暖黄光晕，让他看到身下的人——表志勋通身因为羞赧而变成樱粉色，又因为紧张而双手抓着床单。  
宋旻浩一边轻轻掰开他的手指，与他十指相扣，一边用磁性温柔的声音说：“如果吃不消了，就跟我说……”

在表志勋的印象里，宋旻浩一直是从容的、平和的、沉静的，从前与他亲吻的时候，虽然投入，但也是自持的，没有太过激烈的反应。但是此时的宋旻浩，却有些不一样了。  
他的身体覆盖上来，舌头在表志勋的口中不停地游走翻搅，又把他的滑嫩小舌卷到自己的口中纠缠吮吸，汲取他清甜的津液。手掌贴合着身体，时而轻捏，时而重揉，惹得表志勋两眼湿润，喘息不止。突然“啊”地叫出声，自己最脆弱的地方已经被宋旻浩握在手里，随着他一下一下的动作，表志勋的身体如电流划过一般几乎要弹起来。  
双手被拉至头顶，双腿被分开，有清凉湿润的东西进入体内，表志勋一下紧绷了起来，身体不安地扭动。这时，听到宋旻浩沙哑而不容置喙的声音：“听话。”表志勋不再抗拒，任由他的手指在自己的身体里揉按、撩拨，细碎的喘息呻吟也渐渐变了调。  
“嗯……旻，旻浩……”表志勋心慌之下，抓住宋旻浩的臂膀，指尖下陷留下一串红印。  
宋旻浩却像感受不到疼痛一般，反而有几分得意地勾起嘴角。一口含住他的耳垂，伸出舌尖重重舔舐着他的耳廓，在他连绵不断的颤抖中，忽然将自己火热的下身沉入他的身体。  
“啊……”表志勋忍不住叫出声，用力攀上宋旻浩的肩头，刹那间就有泪水漫上眼角，“旻浩，好痛……”  
“乖，一会儿就好了。”宋旻浩一边怜惜地吻去他眼角的泪水，一边继续温柔而有力的律动着，带领他发现身体深处的秘密。  
当空气里灼热的温度攀升，当初尝风月的身体变得润泽，两具交叠在一起的躯体都能感到彼此最微妙的变化。汗水与泪水交织，惊心动魄的摩擦撞击掀起心潮的巨浪，酥酥麻麻的快感流遍全身，疼痛消融成表志勋眉眼之间的春情，他如同水草般缠绕住宋旻浩紧实的身躯，在黑夜里绽放出芬芳的姿容。  
感受到他的迎合，宋旻浩的动作更加放肆和激烈起来。细密的汗珠不断从额头滑落，可身下的紧致温暖仍让他欲罢不能，销魂蚀骨的快感一浪越过一浪，只有不断地挺进，不断地用力，才能缓解他对这个人漫天的渴意。  
情欲的漩涡愈发汹涌，缠绵悱恻，翻滚缱绻。一个再也无法思考，另一个也早已沉沦，所有的相思，所有的眷恋，在二人的身体里酝酿成最热烈柔情的合欢。

半夜醒来的时候，表志勋发现穿着不是自己的衣物，下身也一片清爽，这才恍惚记起，自己在半昏半醒中被抱去了浴室，之后又被套上了宋旻浩的睡衣。他微微转头，借着透过旖旎幔帐的微弱烛光，看见与自己同枕共眠的男人。他的眉形轮廓清晰，斜飞入鬓，极薄的双唇在睡梦中也犹自紧抿着。  
表志勋想要侧身去拥抱他，可是刚一转动身子，就牵出了令人脸红的不适来。虽然算不得疼痛，但仍有一股忿懑涌上心头，让他照着眼前人的肩头就一口咬了下去。  
宋旻浩猛地睁开眼，刚要动作，便意识到这疼痛来自颈侧这颗毛茸茸的脑袋。这颗脑袋抬起来，白绫子睡衣上留下一小圈水渍。宋旻浩拉过他拽着自己衣角的手，握在手心里：“怎么了？”  
“饿了。”表志勋嘟囔得理直气壮。  
宋旻浩低低地笑了起来，忍不住将他搂进自己的怀里。  
表志勋紧贴着他的胸膛，几乎能够感受到那笑声带着厚实的震动，从胸腔里传出来的，震得他耳朵发烫。继而眼前一暗，唇上再次被一片温热柔软覆盖，轻咬舔舐，很快又放开，用极尽暧昧的声音说：“还没有喂饱你吗？”  
表志勋脸颊倏地发烫：“……你，流氓。”  
小少爷家教严明，温文儒雅，只可惜在床笫之间没见过什么世面。他想要推开宋旻浩，却发现一点力气都没有，手撑在他紧致健美的胸口上，不仅纹丝未动，反而使得肌肤相触的温度透过轻薄布料迅速升高。  
外面远远传来更夫的打更声，已经是四更天了。  
“生辰快乐……”沙哑的声音里全是诱惑，“我的三少爷。”  
表志勋呼吸一窒，一抬眼便跌进一双情意浓重眸子里：“你怎么……”  
“一直很想你，就想知道你的一切。”宋旻浩指尖颤抖地捧起他的脸，轻柔的吻落在眉心，“去年错过了，对不起。”  
心房像是被暖风涨满，鼻子发酸地摇了摇头，表志勋松松地抓着宋旻浩的睡衣，情不自禁地送去自己泛着光泽的唇。几乎是一瞬间，四肢又纠缠了起来，被情欲主宰的神经恍惚成世间最初诞生时的迷雾，再次跌入情海的欢愉之中。原来人是可以如此渴望交融。  
一个翻身上来，宋旻浩无法自持地又一次深深进入，表志勋也主动张开腿盘上他的腰，在他每一回律动之中为其倾覆。云朵般轻盈的被褥被掀动，光洁的身体欢跃出炙热的海浪。宋旻浩低语着绵绵的情话，躬弯出有力的起伏，带来表志勋呻吟着他的名字，直至终于哭泣着讨饶起来。  
“不要了，旻浩……嗯嗯，啊，我不行了……”  
极致的天堂过后，余韵并没散去，宋旻浩还在沉重的喘息中继续轻咬表志勋的嘴唇，疲惫至极的二人再次相拥着陷入胭脂色的梦乡。

他们不知道，院墙之外，一直在这一片打更的更夫意外地在这个点儿，看到一辆黑色的轿车开进了这条静谧的街道，在有着警卫把守的歇山顶别墅对面停了下来。浓重的夜色中，像一头蛰伏着的野兽。

未完待续


	21. 第二十一章

清晨时分，表志勋当真是被饿醒的。睁开眼，旁边没有人，但是伸手摸了摸枕头下缘，却还能感受到温度。表志勋慢慢撑着坐起身，掀开悬账，只见宋旻浩正背对着他换衣服，刚笼进衬衫的一只袖子，后背上清晰可见被指甲抓出来的痕迹。  
表志勋忍着腰腹酸软爬下床，可是刚要站起来才发现腿竟然打了一个软，连忙扶着床沿稳住自己。  
听见动静的宋旻浩转过身来，走过来问道：“再休息一会儿吧，一会儿我让人把早餐送上来。”  
表志勋不想显得弱不禁风，更不想让其他人觉得自己现在连路都走不了，于是摇摇头说：“我下去吃就好了，吃完了早点回家。”然后不等宋旻浩再说什么，推了推他，“你快去叫厨房做饭吧，我饿死了。”

可是真正到了餐桌上，表志勋却忽然没了胃口。  
明式的紫檀木椅子上放了素软缎面的垫子，表志勋看到的时候稍愣了一下，兀自红了脸。看向宋旻浩，却发现他只是若无其事地坐在那儿，微笑着和前一晚上那个他没见过的陌生女佣说话。  
昨晚就隐约有些察觉这个女佣跟家里其他人不大一样，今日再看，简直觉得她就不像个女佣。她昨儿穿了一件豆绿春绸短夹袄，今儿又是一件桃红色的缎褂子——跟旁人穿的都不一样。再来，她同宋旻浩说话时的神态语调也不像其他下人那般谨慎恭敬，就比如说现在，她虽然是站着，但是两条细胳膊撑在餐桌上，姿态很是随意。而宋旻浩，似乎也并未觉得有任何不妥。  
表志勋突然意识到，这个小姑娘应该就是宋旻浩说的那个小琴。她和她据称被灭了口的姐姐都是出身钓鱼巷的……他不愿去想那个词。一阵胸闷袭来，表志勋深吸了一口气，咬着嘴唇坐在了餐桌边。  
宋旻浩的注意力立刻转移到了他身上：“饿了吧，厨房做了黄鱼汤面。”  
而小琴也极有眼色地站好，道：“三少爷来了。我去端您把面端来，可香了，鱼汤是昨天晚上先生就吩咐下去的。”  
表志勋没有说什么，待小琴走后，才抬了抬下巴，问道：“就是她吗？”  
宋旻浩点点头：“关于你父亲的事……如果你想要了解更清楚，可以单独问她。”  
“你已经都问清楚了，是吗？”表志勋问，“你已经知道了是谁安排她姐姐去接近我的父亲，又是谁在我父亲去世后，想要杀了她们姐妹灭口，是不是？”  
宋旻浩沉吟片刻，还是点了头：“是。”  
“是青帮的人。”这一次，表志勋甚至不是疑问的语气，“是那个殷——”  
没等他话说完，宋旻浩忽然扣住他的后脑勺，双唇压了过去，压住了他要说出什么的嘴。  
餐厅门口的方向，传来倒吸一口凉气的声音。  
宋旻浩放开了表志勋，然后冲他身后开口：“什么事？”  
管家领着穿着警卫制服的年轻人，后者红着脸，结结巴巴地说：“报，报告署长，外面有一辆车，从凌晨起就一直停在马路对面。我刚刚去问，说是……”他边说，边拿眼睛瞥了一眼表志勋。  
宋旻浩一下就明白了他的意思，摆摆手，示意他不用再说下去：“不用管，你回去就行。”  
“是！”警卫敬了一个礼，转身跑开了。  
而表志勋则还处在刚刚的震惊当中，像是没听见他们的说话似的低着头。  
宋旻浩抬起手抚上他的脸颊，柔声道：“吓着了？  
表志勋下意识地点了头，又凑到他的耳边小声问：“是不是……不可以让别人听到？或是，你不信任他们？”  
宋旻浩微笑起来，手干脆绕到他的脖颈后面，做出拥抱他的样子：“真聪明。”  
就着这样的姿势，二人又在彼此的耳边低语了几句，就像是共度了一夜春宵后仍有说不完的情话。直到小琴端来了黄鱼面，表志勋才绯红着脸推开宋旻浩的胸膛。

宋旻浩家的那位上海厨子没换，做的雪菜黄鱼面相当讲究，汤头鲜美，面条筋道，可是表志勋吃了两口就放下了筷子，硬说吃出了鱼腥味，他反胃不舒服。他挑剔地把筷子往碗边一磕，努着嘴说着想吃绿柳居的素菜包和蒋有记的牛肉锅贴。  
宋旻浩眼皮一抬看向管家：“让小赵开车，你跑一趟吧。”  
管家愣了愣，虽然看上去有些不情愿，但是应声离开了餐厅。  
宋旻浩又侧身去哄表志勋：“多少吃点别的垫一下，一点都不吃会胃痛的。我让他们通知厨房给你做碗牛乳燕窝？好不好，嗯？”  
表志勋虽然还扁着嘴，但是嗯啊了一下，便也就顺从地趴倒在桌子上，下巴抵着手背，眼珠溜溜地转。  
于是，餐厅里只剩下了他们两个。  
表志勋直起了身子，方才耍着小脾气的少爷模样瞬间就不见了踪迹。他说：“我要去上海，找到张融和他的母亲。”  
“然后呢？”  
“我得让他们承认张春华是为殷志源卖命，所以他死后，他们才能得到青帮的庇护，连警察都找不到他们。”  
“但你也说了，他们在青帮的庇佑之下。”宋旻浩的手指在细瓷茶杯的杯沿打着圈，语调还是一如既往的平静，“方老板告诉我，殷志源已经知道我之前在调查他们了。”  
表志勋愣怔了一下：“旻浩……”即便知道了他一直在帮自己，即便意识到自己的内心，但是当感到潜在的危险时，表志勋忽然就萌生了想要推开他的冲动。  
但是宋旻浩没有给他说出口的机会：“我做这些，又将这些告诉你，便意味着无论你做怎样的决定，我都会同你一起，尽我所能帮助你。”  
表志勋的眼睛霎时就温热了，他看着宋旻浩幽深的眼睛，心里涌出了太多复杂的情绪，一时说不出话来。  
他必然是想要报仇的。殷志源是青帮的二当家，别说上海的警察局、检察处不会受理，即便是他利用在首都的各种关系捅到了地方法院，也不可能进入朝天宫进行二审。青帮与国民政府交叠甚至合作在近年越发紧密，他根本不可能通过正常、合法的渠道将恶人绳之以法。  
但是宋旻浩呢，作为国民党的官员，表志勋又怎么看着他动用在党内的力量，去帮自己报私仇？  
“这个政府，说是国民政府，但也处处仰人鼻息，做起事来每多掣肘。即便是委员长夫人，前两年也被杜月笙请去喝过茶。因此党内即便有人想要割席，也做不到。而我在这个政府里能做的，更是有限。”宋旻浩像是看出了表志勋的心思，可说起这番话来又是不带什么情绪，“但也不是毫无办法。青帮在江浙沪一带盘根错节，在他们的地盘找突破口自然是不易，但若是远一点的势力，便另说了。”  
“你是说……东北。”表志勋明白了他为何要把所有人都遣开，因为他说的这些话显然是不能让人听到的。虽然东北已经易帜，但是老话说的“天高皇帝远”不是没有道理的，张学良在东北辽阔的土地上，仍然隐隐地与国民政府形成某种鼎立的面貌。表志勋感到鼻子更酸了，他不曾想宋旻浩会愿意为他做到如斯地步。  
宋旻浩伸手抹了抹他的眼角，浅浅的笑意温和：“我总不能看你一个人去以卵击石。”  
表志勋闭上眼，脸颊蹭在他微凉的掌心里：“可是这原本是与你无关的……”  
宋旻浩道：“从此以后，便与我有关。”

“但我有一个要求。”宋旻浩虽然带着笑意，但仍有几分严肃在里面，“就是在这件事上，你不许瞒我，要听我的。”  
“你要我做什么？”  
“只一件事——等。”

管家买回了素菜包子和牛肉锅贴，厨房才姗姗炖好了牛乳燕窝。侍候的人重新进入客厅后，表志勋又恢复成被宋旻浩惯着的少爷模样。  
“绿柳居的包子卖完了，下一屉又得等两刻钟。我琢磨着再不买回来就到晌午了，就自作主张去了安乐园，也是素菜包，您瞧还热乎着呢。”管家汇报着。  
表志勋撇撇嘴，咬了两口就推给了宋旻浩，说用的油不清爽。可是吃那更不清爽的牛肉锅贴时，又蘸着醋一口一个不停嘴的。宋旻浩笑着用手帕给他擦去嘴角的汁水，还把装着牛乳燕窝的瓷盅递过去，提醒他别噎着。  
吃饱喝足之后的表志勋靠在椅背上，一副懒洋洋的样子。  
管家忽然想到了什么，对宋旻浩说：“街对面挺的那辆车，跟了我和小赵一阵，或许是以为三少爷也在。但是我们从城南回来路上，就不见了，应该是走了。”  
宋旻浩还未说话，就听见表志勋说：“我表哥走了？”  
宋旻浩愣了愣，继而挑眉笑问：“原来你都听见了，那还装模作样的？”  
表志勋第一反应想说他不知道该怎么面对现在也是青帮一员的禹智皓，但是不知怎么的，话到了嘴边又咽了回去，只是带着点儿娇气说：“谁让他昨天凶我来着，不想见他。”  
宋旻浩看着他。就当表志勋以为他看穿了自己另有想说的话时，男人只是摸了把他红红的耳垂，微笑道：“那我送你回家吧。”

表志勋说不清楚自己为什么没有将他对于表哥真实的想法告诉给宋旻浩，或许是潜意识里不想让宋旻浩对表哥有误会？毕竟，那是他从小一起长大的表哥，即便他自己在前一天对他说出关于引狼入室的话，但也不希望别人去怀疑他。  
就像他还是会在回家之前对宋旻浩说：“关于我父亲和小琴她姐姐的事，我不希望被任何人知道，我的哥哥姐姐也不可以。”  
他觉得自己了解父亲，他的正直、他的宽厚、他对家人的责任感，自己知道得足够清楚。而那所谓的不为人知的一面，并没有必要被更多一个人知道，去破坏他的声誉，去伤害他的遗孀和儿女。  
所以表志勋的本能还是相信。相信父亲始终没有真正背叛母亲、家庭，相信表哥也绝不会背叛他与燕和。  
只可惜，没有人告诉他，有时候，他的本能太盲目了。

在宋公馆外从天黑等到天明的禹智皓早已熬红了一双眼。他跟着那辆前一天下午见过的车，以为表志勋就坐在里面。但是那车并没有去往表家，而是一路开向城南，去了蒋有记又去了绿柳居。他这才明白，表志勋还待在宋旻浩的家呢，宋旻浩只是遣人去给他买他喜欢吃的早点。  
禹智皓拧紧了眉心，手死死地握着方向盘，猛地调转车头，一路踩油门回到了自己在文昌巷的房子。他蹬蹬蹬上了楼，进了书房抓起电话——  
“喂二爷，是我。宋旻浩未来三个月的行程，我已经掌握清楚了。”  
张开手摁着太阳穴，他原本并没有想要这样做的，但就是因为他此前的犹豫不决，才让事态发展至此。好在，他仍有翻盘的机会……

未完待续


	22. 第二十二章

民国十八年的春天来得很晚，唯一的好处就是梅花山上的梅花一直开到了三月下旬。表文瑾便择了一日让表志勋陪自己去看“别角晚水”。  
车子顺着紫金山南麓向上开，遥遥可见北边的明孝陵和西边正在修葺的国父墓。梅花山已经是一片花海，云蒸霞蔚，朱砂、宫粉、绿萼竞相绽放，其中最珍贵的名种便是“别角晚水”了。淡红色的梅花呈碗状，花瓣层层叠叠，内有碎瓣流动，样子十分漂亮。  
表志勋和姐姐一边漫步在漫山梅树之间，一边久违地说着姐弟之间的话。在表志勋没进入生意场之前，他二人才是家里最亲近的。因为只相差一岁，又都是喜欢风花雪月的性子，所以总在一起聊在学校里读过的书、写过的文章。  
可如今再说起二人分别在中央大学和金陵女子大学念书的日子，却有种恍如隔世的感觉。

“那时总想着要早些毕业，早些去工作、踏进社会的洪流，好像如此才能证明自己自己是个真正的大人了。可如今却又时常怀念象牙塔里心无旁骛读书的日子，才算领悟了什么叫当时只道是寻常。”表文瑾的脸上流淌着淡淡的笑意，她的声音也是淡淡的，将话里原本的惆怅冲散了几分。  
“这些日子，你又要去学校，又要照顾大哥，叫你操心了。”表志勋低垂了眼，斑驳的花影落在他的脸上，显得他的脸更苍白了。  
“是你辛苦了。船难的赔款能够还清，公司重新运作，都是你的功劳。我的小弟，已经是比姐姐能干许多的大人了。”表文瑾抬手去拍他的肩膀，“只是，如果有什么烦心事，我不希望你一个人承担。自己憋在心里，太苦了。”  
表志勋愣了一下，抬起头来，对上她克制着担忧的目光。显然，那些重新被掀开的旧事与真相，像是无形的秤砣压在他的心上，即便他不说，但却瞒不过血亲之间的了解。  
但是，他仍然不能说。  
“是因为智皓吗？”表文瑾等不到他开口，便问出了自己的猜测和疑虑，“自从那天，他就再没来过家里，你和他还没有和好吗？是因为公司的事，还是……别的？”  
表志勋没有料到她会问起禹智皓，再看向她忽然严肃起来的神情，不由心中不解。虽然她话说得不错，自那日以后，禹智皓只打了个电话来说他要回上海一趟，便没有再联系，但是，他并未觉得到了二人生嫌隙的地步。  
而表文瑾却继续说着：“智皓这孩子，从小过得不容易，如今有了出息，我也替他高兴，可是又不免担心，他这压抑多年的野心，要释放到如何地步，又会不会伤害到旁人。伤害到你。”  
表志勋毫不犹豫地摇头，甚至感到几分好笑：“表哥怎么会伤害我呢？我和他那日吵架不过是各有各的想法，一时谁都没说服得了谁。二姐说到野心，表哥自然是有，这世上谁没有呢？但是我们从小一起长大，我最了解他，他心地善良，绝不会为了实现自己的抱负去伤害别人的。”  
表文瑾见他说得笃定，一时不知道是否应该再点明自己的疑虑。  
而这时，表志勋忽然指着枝头一株开得极好的水红色梅花：“以前表哥对我说过，他不同意古人关于有花堪折直须折的说法，他说，对于花来说，零落成泥不是它的终点，在花期正盛的时候被人折去，才是对它生命的剥夺。”

二人踏着夕露晚霞回了家，双手空空，但却带会满襟的花香。刚一进客厅，却看见月余不见的禹智皓坐在沙发上，半张脸隐在灯下的阴影里。而他的对面，则是本应是主人，却在气势完全被另一个人所压制住的表若乾。  
表志勋刚觉得气氛不大对，又见禹智皓倏地站起来，刚刚让人感到了一丝害怕的气息转瞬即逝。他像往昔一样朝表志勋走过去，微笑着，眼睛里是闪闪的星芒：“我都准备走了。今天刚下火车，给你带了城隍庙的糕点。但是不能陪你一起用了，你回头告诉我，你喜欢哪种，下次我再给你带。”  
表志勋的心也柔和了起来，好像从未和他有过不欢而散的经历：“不留下来吃晚饭吗？都要天黑了。”  
禹智皓摇头，但笑意未减：“晚上有个饭局，明天早上再来看你。”  
表志勋看他眼下有些淡淡的青色，没有多想便去拉他的手：“你要是太累就别勉强了，晚点我们一起用午饭也行。”  
禹智皓低头看着自己与表志勋交握在一起的手，又抬头直直地盯着他的眼睛：“好。明天见。”

禹智皓走后，表志勋就跑去厨房看他带来的糕点。而表文瑾却走近一直未动也未说话的表若乾，问道：“跟智皓聊了什么？”  
表若乾这才像是放松了下来，但声音却仍发着涩：“他说，想让志勋搬去他家住。”  
表文瑾的眉头一下拧紧：“为什么？”  
“因为离轮船公司更近。”  
“那你怎么说的？”  
“我自然是拒绝，我搬出了母亲做借口，说母亲最心疼勋儿，定是舍不得的。”  
表文瑾刚要说话，只见一个女佣快步走了过来：“大少爷，二小姐，宋先生来了。”  
表若乾和表文瑾对视了一眼，心里都在嘀咕，这时间错开得可真寸啊。

等表志勋被唤回客厅，嘴里还嚼着粘牙的牛皮糖。一看到立在光下的宋旻浩，他张口便道：“你怎么来了？”  
一旁的表若乾哭笑不得：“怎么跟宋署长这么说话？”  
表志勋吐了一下舌头，还没来得及回应，只听宋旻浩道：“无妨。若乾兄也通过去一般称呼便好。”而后，他看向表志勋，“我明日要去趟北平，想到你是不是还没去过北平，便来问你愿不愿意同往？是去见一位我跟冯汉卿共同的朋友。”  
表志勋听到他的提议原本怔了一下，但是又听到冯汉卿的名字，随即明白过来他说的人是谁，于是连忙说：“好好好，我同你一起。”  
这时，表文瑾忽然开口道：“勋儿，你明天跟智皓说好用午饭的。”  
表志勋犹豫了一下，但想到刚刚同表哥见面时的氛围很好，似乎也没有因为上一次的争吵产生芥蒂，便摆摆手说：“等我回来再吃就好了。”再一转脸，看见宋旻浩正微笑地看他，莫名地就觉得脸庞发热。  
宋旻浩道：“只待两日，东西不用收拾太多，我明早来接你去明故宫机场。”

于是次日上午，当禹智皓的车子驶进傅厚岗的时候，表志勋已经登上了去北平的飞机。  
表文瑾看着禹智皓翠森森的眉毛，幽暗的眼睛里透出锐利的光，与前一晚同表志勋说话时的样子判若两人。她尽量不动声色地说：“勋儿说，不知道你新宅的地址，所以没能去个电话。不过他过两日就回来了，智皓你不会怪他吧？”  
禹智皓忽然感到自己狼狈极了，连日来的倦意让他喉咙发疼，难受得很。他不想再待在这个地方，不想再听到别人告诉他，表志勋又被宋旻浩带走了。他闭上眼，深吸了一口气，分明在隐忍内心翻滚的情绪。  
“智皓……”表文瑾试探着担忧着，又不忍心看他这般模样。  
禹智皓睁开眼，却生生挤出一个体面的笑来：“那劳驾二小姐拿纸笔来，我把电话号码写下来，等志勋回来，转交给他。”

到了北平的表志勋，坐在前来接宋旻浩的车里，看了一眼陌生的司机，忽然贴着身边人的耳朵问道：“旻浩，所以张少帅怎么会在北平？”  
宋旻浩心想这样说话的姿势倒颇令人享受，便从身后揽上他的腰：“张少帅爱去香山饭店打高尔夫球。”  
表志勋听得更觉得疑惑，东北那么大的地界，没有可以建一个高尔夫球场的地方？怎么还非要到北平呢？  
不过等到了香山饭店，先见到了冯汉卿，表志勋才从他口中知道，原来张少帅也是醉翁之意不在酒，重点不是打高尔夫球，而是开办这香山饭店的赵先生的千金。  
冯汉卿眯着眼摇着头：“想不到啊想不到，一个隔三差五就跨越整个东三省，就为跟那位四小姐在草地上说两句话；另一个呢，为了这位三少爷，要算计青帮的二当家。都说英雄难过美人关——哎哟，你踢我干嘛？”  
宋旻浩双手插在裤子口袋里，远眺西山：“话太多了。”  
而站在他身边的表志勋则撇过头，用微凉的手背给自己的脸颊降着温。

表志勋在当晚香山饭店举办的酒会上，见到了那位名震全国的少帅。也是这时，他才知道，这次酒会的名目其实是北平各界给即将迁去南京的美国驻华领事践行。宋旻浩一年前曾与领事馆签下的《中美关税条例》，所以算是南京政府派来的代表。这样，即便人们看到，宋旻浩在这里遇到追求赵四小姐的张少帅，那也只是公干途中的巧合，而非叫人怀疑的私下交情。  
但是第二日，宋旻浩单独与张少帅去了饭店旁边的西山碧云寺上香，便是不为人所知的了。  
宋旻浩没有告诉表志勋自己与张少帅具体说了什么，只是说他愿意在适当的时机帮自己这个忙。如果有朝一日能让姓殷的进入东北，青帮的势力便鞭长莫及了。之后，宋旻浩又重复了一遍此前说过的话：“要等。”  
表志勋自然是明白君子报仇十年不晚的道理，无论之后的计划会是什么，日子总要照常过下去。事实上，或许是因为来到了另一个地方，对中国之大、青帮之局限有了实感，对原以为不可能实现的计划游戏希望，一直压在他心上的秤砣似乎轻了一些。但是——  
“那你何必叫我到北平来？你自己来不就好了？”表志勋泄气地坐在窗前的扶手椅上。他既没有跟此前只存在于报章上的张少帅说过话，也没有出这香山饭店去到北平城里看看，几乎等于什么事也没做。  
宋旻浩看了他一会儿，突然倾身下去，把他锁在自己撑在扶手上的两臂之间，暖暖的呼吸拂在他的脸上：“和我单独在一起，不好吗？”

表志勋一呆，下一秒，就感到一片温热划过自己的侧脸，见自己没有躲避，便落在嘴唇上。他的呼吸瞬间就乱了，周身都被宋旻浩的气息所占据，心跳得很快，仿佛第一次接吻那样慌乱。  
宋旻浩单手扶住表志勋的后脑勺，拇指指尖若有似无地绕着他可爱柔软的耳朵打转，感受身下的战栗之后，不容置喙地用膝盖顶开他的双腿，抵在软垫上，让他无处可退。表志勋只能紧紧攥住他衬衫的前襟，像是推拒，又像是调情。  
宋旻浩的吻温柔又热烈，温柔地舔舐吮吸表志勋柔润的唇，又热烈地卷起他滑腻的舌头，在他的口腔里游走。表志勋很快就被吻得浑身瘫软，身体直往下滑。宋旻浩便体贴地揽住他的腰，固定住他，慢慢放缓了亲吻的节奏，最后在他就要呼吸不过来的时候，放开了他。  
“还有半天，想去做什么？”宋旻浩沙哑磁性的声音带着微颤，在表志勋的耳边低低地询问着。  
表志勋的眼睛里已经蒙上了一层雾气，他仰着头，望着眼前这个总是能夺去他的思维、占据他的脑海的男人。他觉得，自己好像已经醉在了宋旻浩迷人的气息里。

窗帘的抽绳被用力地拽下，整个房间都柔暗了下来。


End file.
